I Love You 3000
by Nazaki-Sama
Summary: After the death of his husband, the only thing Steven Rogers could think of was going on and dying in one of his missions, and Steven was happy to get his wish... that was until he woke up in a strange universe when people can shift into wolves and men can get pregnant... Time Travel, Omega-Verse, Werewolves AU, Mpreg, Old Man Steve Rogers, and other things! Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

…**I Love You 3000…**

**_Author's note/Warning: _**This is a Yaoi story as in male x male. The pairing is Steve Rogers x Tony Stark. If it offends you, you might want to turn back now. For those that don't mind that, I hope you enjoy the story. All reviews are appreciated.

**_P.S:_** This is an Omegaverse story as in Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic, you have been warned!

**_Disclaimer: _**I will only say this once. I don't own anything and make no profit off this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_The thing is…_

_Morgan wasn't the first who said those words…_

.

…

.

It's the year 2050 a lot of things changed, and a lot of things continued to change, after all, time changes everything… _That is if you weren't a Super Soldier_. Thought Steve to himself with a small smile, everything changed in the past forty years or so since he woke up from the ice, lots of things changed, for the better or worse, but the world was spinning and that was the important thing.

After The Avengers, after Shield, Hydra, The Winter Soldier, Ultron, Civil War, after Thanos… things changed, and finally after so many years of heartaches and pain, after so many years of crying and betrayals… everything was finally looking up…

Everything changes in the world, especially The Avengers. They were the ones who were hit the hardest, they were the ones who refused to change with time, because want it or not, the world needs them now, more than ever.

It all started after the End after they finally defeated Thanos after they got their friends back, everyone finally got their lives together…

Bucky finally ends up getting his life back under control, he finally gets rid of the last reminding of Hydra he has, by getting rid of that arm. He finally decided to move on with his life, by finally asking Sharon out, it was shocking news to everyone, but the two of them worked so well, they were so happy and lived full and happy lives with kids, they are now proud grandparents for a bunch of lively little devils as Tony liked to call them.

Clint was finally reunited with his family, and he was the happiest person Steve saw, he and his wife ends up having another child, a little girl they named Natasha, to honor their dead friend that sacrificed herself, Clint still live in the farm, with his children and grandchildren visiting him, Laura (God rest her soul in peace) had passed away ten years ago. Steve has never been as proud as when Clint told him he was opening an orphanage to help children with superpowers abilities. Sometimes Steve will drop for a little chat now and then, these days they mostly talk about the past, Steve never mentioned to his friend how tired he looked, how old he looked day after day if Steve was right, his friend was going to be ninety in few months.

Thor… they haven't heard or see that much of him, ever since he gave the throne to Valkyrie and went with the guardians, Bruce was the person who talked with him the most and kept them updated on their friend, that was until he disappeared in 2026, they all have been searching for him until Betty came to them and told them to stop. In the end, they did, after learning that Bruce was finally free from the burdens he put on himself, Tony spent that night crying…

Sam… Sam died heroically in the line of duty in 2030, sacrificing himself to save more than one hundred lives, his life was good, he ends up marrying Darcy and they had a son and a daughter, his teenage son took it on himself to carry his father's legacy of being the next Falcon, Steve visited his Godchildren from time to time, to see how Darcy and them were doing.

Wanda and Vision were still out there exploring the world, Dr. Strange took it on himself to teach Wanda how to control her powers before she ends up doing something she will regret, so now she and Vision were in Kamar-Taj training new sorcerers in the ways of mystic arts.

Lastly but not least Tony… Tony and Steve's relationship did get better in the end, after so many heartaches and pain. After the final battle, when Captain Marvel decided to sacrifice herself instead of Tony and snap the Gauntlet, it seems that Tony and Pepper's relationship was once again strained, Tony tried to make it work, if not for him than for his daughter Morgan, but everything fell like sandcastle when Morgan came home one day talking about one of her classes that day, talking about genetics and DNA, and how she wanted to do the DNA tests her teacher talked about. Tony laugh it off at that time and decided to indulge his daughter, only to discover the harsh truth later, when the results came, and the person standing in front of him was not related to him at all, that lead to a shouting match between Tony and Pepper, it ends with them splitting up. That day, Steve found a wet and shivering Tony on his doorsteps. That was the point their relationship turned one-eighty. Despite himself, Tony tried to be part of Morgan's life, he loved the little girl too much to cut her off of his life for the mistakes of her mother, unfortunately, Morgan did not feel the same, she blamed her father for leaving her and her mother, which put the two of them in a strained relationship.

And lastly, there was Steve… Steve who seems like he didn't age a day over 46, other than the few laughing lines and the few white hairs here and there, he was still as young and strong as the day they got him out of the ice. He saw lots of ups and downs in his life, but it seems that the five years after the snap changed everything, instead of quitting heroism like Tony or Thor, Steve and the rest of what's left of the Avengers were active within the community, which caused them to become celebrities and figures of safety and stability in the fragile world, everything changed after the final battle. And after that day Steve found Tony on his doorsteps, things changed between the two of them, they tried to tie the snapped threads of their fragile relationship, they end up getting out with something beautiful instead, after a long and hard path, the two of them ends up getting married in 2028 and they had been married for over twenty years, Steve was never thankful for the Arc-Reactor as he was now because it gave him a little more time with his loved one who was now reaching the age of ninety-five.

Steve sighed at that thought and get out of his car smiling at the irony that flying cars do exist in the far away future, he walked toward his and Tony's home, the two of them did end up living in the Avengers HQ with Steve training new recruits with the help of Peter Parker, the man who was like a son to him and Tony.

_Everything changed_…

Steve gave a sad smile at that as he walked toward his and Tony's room he paused a little in front of the door with a bouquet of roses in his hands. "He is with us, Friday?" Steve asked softly, waiting for the robotic female to answer, his heart pounding in his chest, this was their secret code when it comes to Tony these days.

"_**He is Captain Rogers, he has been in a joyful mood all morning talking with Dum-E, he asked about you."**_

The Irish accented voice answered making Steve give a wobbly smile at that and knock on the door, he opened it a little while later to look at the man sitting near the window in his wheelchair talking with Dummy. "Steve? Oh, you are back! How was your mission?" The older man asked with twinkling eyes after he saw Steve enter the room and walk toward him. "Oh, for me?" Tony asked happily taking the roses out of Steve's hands.

"Of course! Who else would I give the roses for other than my best guy?" Steve teased gently making Tony chuckle happily at that, Steve gave a happy smile as he saw Tony looking at the roses. One of the most heartbreaking things Steve learned in his life, what broke him on the inside, was when his love was diagnosed with Alzheimer's in 2045 it had been a rough five years for both of them, it was like Peggy all over again. Sometimes Tony would remember him and would be even happy to see him, the two of them will spend that day sitting in their room or taking a stroll in the gardens, talking about the past, what they were going to do next, or just whispers love confessions over and over again. Sometimes Tony would wake up thinking that he was still married to Pepper, he will ask about Morgan and why his daughter and wife weren't there with him, on these days Steve didn't know what to say, he will just take Tony to the gardens, how does he tell the love of his life that his daughter was 33 years old woman with a husband and two children and that his wife was still out there managing SI, locking Tony out of his company because of her want for revenge because she thinks Tony was the reason Happy was dead? Sometimes things were worse, the times when Tony woke up thinking that Thanos was out there and that they were about to do the Time Heist, he will beg Steve to come with him, to help him and the team, Steve always says they are handling it. But what broke Steve was when Tony will wake up remembering the Civil War, he would scream and scream when he sees Steve near him, because he will always remember Steve thrusting his Shield into the Arc-Reactor… Steve never regrets anything in his life as much as he regrets the pain he caused Tony.

"Hey Spangles, are you here with me?" Tony called out gently waving the roses under Steve's nose, making the blond man blink and sneeze, which made Tony lose it and laugh. "That trick never gets old…" Tony stopped laughing making Steve look at his aged face with a gentle look, Tony paused a little raising his wrinkly hand toward Steve's cheek, making the soldier take it in both of his and kiss it. "Hey, Steve… do you love me?" Asked Tony with a smile, making Steve paused at that and stand up to kiss him on the forehead.

"Of course, I love you three thousand remember?" Steve said making Tony hum at that. "I love you more than the suns, and stars, and moons, and every day I fell more in love with you than yesterday, I will love you for the rest of my life if you let me…" Steve said making Tony pause at that and chuckle while shaking his head at Steve.

"Silly old man… it's enough for me if you loved me for the rest of my life." Tony said looking at his wrinkly hand that was held gentle between Steve's bigger ones, that made Steve look up at Tony's sad, so sad, and understanding eyes. It made Steve let out a small 'Oh' and tears start gathering in his eyes… how did he forget, how did he forget that his love was dying, that any day now the Arc-Reactor would give up, or worse, Tony's body will give up, how did he forget that he would lose his love any day now, how did he forget that…

_They are living on borrowed time_…

* * *

Steve always wondered about Fury, the two of them, believe it or not, become best friends after 'The End', most people call the final battle 'The End', but for some, they joked about being the 'Endgame', it made Steve shake his head at that because it was not the end, villains are still out there hurting people, coming either from space or from the same earth they walk on, there was no end to their fight, as much as people wanted one. Steve always wondered how Fury was able to live this long without aging a day; it always made him suspicious, after all, Steve was sure he saw a glimpse of him once or twice in World War Two and not his father as the older man liked to say.

_It made him on edge_…

That was until the older man told him that he was part a mutant, that his father was a mutant while his mother was a normal human being, that his mutant power came from him being able to live longer, that he was hard to kill, that he was actually born in 1888, it made Steve stunned, that he wasn't the only one that was out of time, it made him glade somehow, but it also made sense. How Fury survived when Hydra sent the Winter Soldier after him, how he was able to survive so many wounds that could have killed a normal person if he wasn't super. It all made sense and he was glad for that, but he was also sad that Fury didn't take the time out of his day to go out and find someone to be here with him, Fury will always pause at that and say that he didn't have time.

It made Steve realize a lot of things about the commander of Shield, and his respect for the older man increase, it didn't hurt that Fury's mood always gets better when his Goddaughter Megan (Coulson and Maria Hill's daughter) come to visit him every week when she had time.

Steve took the position of the vice-commander of Shield, Maria had long since retired after getting pregnant thirty years ago, she and Coulson live in a country house now, where Coulson could finally try his skill at fishing and where Maria could finally play her cello in peace.

Today was a really good day; Steve woke up with Tony remembering him (it still befalls him how they were in 2050 and still, there was no curse for Alzheimer) remembering their marriage and was thinking that they were on their honeymoon, it made Steve happy. They ate their breakfast, all the while they were laughing and sharing old stories, taking a walk in the gardens after, Tony told him that he was going to work in the labs until Steve is back from Shield, Steve made sure to order Friday to keep an eye on him and close all the labs, as Peter was out of the town with his wife MJ and their kids May and Benjamin, so he couldn't ask the young man to stay with Tony as he usually does.

And as much as Steve wanted to stay with his husband or take him to Shield with him, he couldn't last Tony hurt himself or slip into one of his headspaces there and panic. So, in the end, he found that Cassie Lang (Who was the new Wasp) was still in the Avengers HQ, he asked the girl to keep an eye for Tony, with the promise that he and Tony will be happy to accept the dinner invitation Steve had been putting off for so long until now.

_Everything was good… until it wasn't_…

When Steve reached Shield, he did what he always does, he trained the new recruits, and file paperwork, and attends the meetings, he was even able to make Fury give him the rest of the day off, to go and enjoy it with Tony. He even went to the café near their home to buy Tony one of those cherry pies he was always obsessed with these days.

The phone's ringing made Steve look at the screen and smile after seeing that it was Cassie. "Hey, Cassie… Cassie! calm down, what's going on?" Steve called out trying to make the woman that was crying hysterically on the other line calm down. What Steve heard made his heart stop, he didn't realize that everything he bought was now lying on the floor, that he let it go from the shock, it was a few seconds later that Steve starts running in top speed, hoping to reach the hospital before it's too late…

_Hoping that this was just a nightmare_…

Steve ran all the way to the hospital, heart pounding in his throat from fear, tears stinging his eyes, he still couldn't believe what Cassie had told him, he just saw Tony this morning, laughing and joking with him, they were even going to Cassie's to meet her boyfriend and parents, how did this happen? Thought Steve as he thrust the glass doors open, making everyone look at him, he saw Cassie crying in the corner so he rushed toward her, he didn't remember what he said or screamed, but it ends with the doctors rushing toward him, trying to calm him down.

It ends with Steve walking on shaky legs toward Tony's room after the doctors told him that his husband was too old, that it was his time, that Steve could go and see him for one last time, Steve had to hold his sobs at that. As much as Steve didn't want, he called Pepper and Morgan in hope that the two of them will come, Tony still considers Morgan his own, even after all the pain she and her mother caused him, it made him hate them, even more, when they didn't answer.

Steve opened the door and entered the room, holding his sobs as he saw his lover lying on the bed with so many machines attached to him, it made him take shaky steps toward the chair near the bed and sit on it begging God that this was all some sort of a bad nightmare that he will wake up from soon.

"Hey… d-don't cry." Steve heard Tony's tired voice which made him look up and take his lover's outstretched hand. "W-we… both knew this-this was going to h-happen." He muttered making Steve shakes his head and kiss Tony's shaky hand… "M-Morgan?" He asked making Steve pause and swallow.

"She… she couldn't make it." Steve ends up saying, making Tony let out a dry sob, which made Steve stand up and run his hand through Tony's white hair. "But Peter would, Cassie called him and he is on his way with his family, you are going to see May and Ben, his children." That made Tony sniff and look at the side pointing toward the table beside the bed.

"The glasses…" He muttered making Steve look at his side to see a black-framed glasses, it warmed him to see something so old as glasses, as they weren't used since 2034. He took the glasses and gave them to Tony only for the older man to shake his head. "Take it… i-it will h-help you." He said as he pulled his hand out of Steve's hand putting the glasses in it and pushes it toward Steve's chest. "It's c-called E.D.I.T.H…," Tony said making Steve look at the glasses.

"Edith?" Steve asked getting a laugh out of Tony, making the older man look at Steve with tired but amused eyes. "What does it meant?" Steve asked as he sat on the chair once more, taking Tony's hand in his.

Tony's lips twitch up at that, and Steve could see how misty Tony's eyes were, they both were trying to hold their tears back. "Even Dead… I'm The Hero." Tony said making Steve let out a laugh that turned into a sob.

"You always love your acronyms," Steve said looking at his husband, who was looking at Steve with a concentrate look like he was trying to print Steve's face into his memory.

"Can you do something for me?" Tony asked with a strong voice, Steve kisses his forehead whispering 'Anything' making Tony hum at that. "Can you promise me to love me for the rest of my life?" Tony said caressing Steve's cheek, making the blond man smiled at him in confusion.

"Darling, I told you I will love you for the rest of my-" Steve couldn't continue as Tony put his fingers on Steve's lips gently, shushing him.

"No sweetheart, no… just for the rest of mine," Tony whispered making Steve shake his head at that. "Please… this is the only thing I ask of you… please promise me…" Tony's voice cracked at that making Steve whine.

"I can't… I can't…" Steve whimpered feeling Tony wiping the tears that fell from his eyes. "I can't make promises I can't keep…" Steve's breath hitches making Tony swipe his hair away from his forehead, usually, Steve kept his slightly long hair slicked back, a look he dons after the snap, but know, his hair was all over the place, making him look like a mess.

"Promise me, you will try…" Tony whispered making Steve look at his husband's sad eyes, in the end, Steve nods his head making Tony smile at that tiredly.

Peter and his family rushed to the hospital an hour later, tears were already in Peter's red eyes as it fell on his mentor and father figure, he wobbled toward Tony and held into him tightly when the older man opened his arms for Peter. Tony met his grandchildren and MJ, and to their joy, he remembered them. It didn't stop Steve from hating Morgan and Pepper more and more every second that passed, because every time the door to the room was opened, Tony will look up with such a hopeful look on his face, hoping that the next person that entered the room was Morgan. No matter how many times Steve called them, they didn't answer, nor came to the hospital after he sent some of Shield agents to go and bring them.

That night, Tony told Steve, Peter, and his family how much he loved them over and over, making Steve promise him to destroy the Iron Man suits that were left in the basement gathering dust, for Shield and Steve never found someone good enough to hold that mantra of 'Iron Man', he told Peter how proud he was of him and how much he was happy to call the younger man his son, he told MJ to take care of Peter and Steve, because he knew the two of them will always get themselves in troubles if someone wasn't there to stop them, he told his grandchildren how much he loved them and how much he was going to miss them… that night Tony went to bed with a wide smile telling Steve that he loved him three thousand…

_He didn't wake up the next day_…

* * *

_The funeral was beautiful_…

That was the only thing Steve could say, everyone from all around the world came to say goodbye to the hero, Steve saw all of his friends, and to his surprise, even Thor and the guardians came to the funeral, but what made him seethe in hate was that Morgan and Pepper didn't even come to say goodbye to the man who still considered them his family, Steve never hated someone as much as he hated them. As for Steve he was still refusing to believe that his husband was dead, he was too tired and too drained, he spent the days before and after the funeral crying in Tony's lab surrounded by Iron Man's suits holding into the glasses Tony gave him not letting it go hearing the message Tony left for him in Edith's database, that Edith replayed for him over and over again at Steve's request, Dummy was there with him peeping sadly and touching the suits before wheeling himself toward Steve with a water bottle in his claw, sometimes with tissues, he was thankful for both Dummy and Friday, who refused anyone access to the lab, letting Steve grieve in peace.

What made Steve burn with fury was when he saw Morgan a month after the funeral coming into the HQ like she owned the place with a frown on her aged face, it made Steve so angry that the only reason she came to him was to give him an eviction order, telling Steve to order all the Avengers out of Stark's properties, Steve just held the paper for a long time reading it over and over again, he felt the shock coming from the Avengers and the recruits in waves, and anger from his friends in practical. He did nothing but rips the paper into pieces and throws it at Morgan's face, making the woman look at him with shock.

"You are not a Stark, so is your mother, so I highly suggest that you escort yourself out of the HQ or we are going to do the honor," Steve said coldly making Morgan look at him with a scowl.

"Just because my father-" She was cut by a glass of water being thrown her way making her squeak and avoid it last she got smacked in her face, she looked at Steve who thrown the glass with a feared look.

"Don't you dare call him that!" Steve remembered shouting at the woman glaring at her with hate. "You have no right to call him that, especially after refusing to come when he asked for you on his…" Steve's voice cracked and he shook his head. "Get out." Steve ends up saying leaving the HQ not caring about his friends calling out for him.

Steve didn't know where his legs were taking him, until he stood up in front of Shield HQ that made Steve swallow and growl to himself and start running toward Fury's office not caring about the people who tried to stop him along the way, when he reached the office he slammed the door open, making Fury look up from his paperwork to gaze at Steve who walked toward him like a predator slamming his hands on the desk. "Send me on a mission," Steve ordered making Fury gaze at him for a long time with a little pause, then he opened his drawer and get a file out.

"A strange organization appeared a few years ago, calling themselves the 'League of Evil Inhumans' you will find everything you need to know about the members in the file, one of our spies told us that they invented a time-traveling machine, planning to go to the past and help Thanos in his quest, they somehow were able to steal the original blueprint of the time travel machine from the Time Heist. Your mission is to destroy the machine and take the blueprint, do not engage with them unless necessary." Fury said making Steve nod his head taking the file and turn around to head out. "Be careful, Steve, don't do anything stupid." Fury said softly making the soldier paused and turn to Fury giving him a tired smile.

"I never do…" Steve tried to joke but he couldn't summon any cheerfulness in his voice. "Thank you…" Steve ends up saying leaving Fury in the office looking at his back.

_Fury wonders if this was goodbye_…

* * *

_It was a disaster…_

That was Steve's thought as he moans in pain as he tried to stand up trying to put his weight on his uninjured leg, he then starts limping toward the open portal that the machine opened, his broken leg hurt so much, and his broken ribs were about a hairbreadth from piercing his lungs, his bruised and broken body hurt him so much that he stays standing any longer and ends up tripping on his way to the machine.

After Steve took the file from Fury he spent a whole week, investigating what was called the evil league. He got to know a lot of things about its six members, their habits, schedules, and other things he should know about before he launches into his mission. It was easy getting in, that should have been his first clue, but he was too deep into grieve and want to end this mission that he simply didn't care. It ends up with them attacking him all at once, and Steve ends up fighting them all for hours, he was still surprised that he was the last one standing. But unfortunately one of the idiots activated the portal before breaking the control panel, and now the portal was open with no way to close it, and if Steve didn't want the portal to go 'Boom' and do some unsavory damage, he had to do something and fast…

Steve wheezed as he moved his hand toward one of the pockets his suit, just moving his hand hurt, he got the glasses out of his suit thankful that it didn't break in the fight, and maybe he should be thankful that the glasses were made from the same metal as his Shield, and was self-repair. "E…e-Edith…" Steve wheezed out, giving a weak cry when a wrong move made his broken rib press into his lung, though he continued his mission and wore the glasses activating it.

_"Yes, Mr. Stark?"_

Steve sobbed as he heard the Italian accented voice of the AI call by that name. Long-time ago, when Steve married his love, he wanted to change his last name to Stark, to tell his love that he loves and adore him too much to care about last names, but unfortunately, Fury refused, saying the world needs Steve Rogers more than they needed Steve Stark, his Tony had looked so crushed but agreed with Fury. He was so happy to hear someone call him that, especially in a voice that resembles Maria Stark's (He spent a lot of nights going from video to video from Tony's childhood that he would never forget her voice) Steve cough a little and wince taking a deep breath. "S… a-activate... th-e mis... missile…to h-here..." Steve stuttered, making the AI paused if that was even possible...

_"Are you sure, Mr. Stark?"_

Steve heard her sad said voice, and he sniffed at that whispering his 'Yes', he ignored his Avenger's badge that was going off like crazy beside him and look at the burning warehouse he was in, the glasses turn dark for a second then it start counting down from five making Steve smile and close his eyes as he heard the sound of the missile getting closer and closer toward his location.

A small smile took over Steve face at thought of finally seeing his husband again, a shining light shined before his closed eyes and there was unbearable pain after, the last thing that crosses his mind was Tony's young face smiling when he heard the first love confession Steve told him years and years ago, before Pepper and Morgan, and Civil War, and Ultron…

_I love you three thousand…_

.

…

.

_"Who is he, J?"_

Steve heard someone call out, making him groan and try to open his eyes, which made whoever was in the room, with his talk in a frantic voice putting their hands on his shoulders trying to ease him into the soft mattress he was lying on. That made Steve opens his eyes then closes them, hearing voices talking above him. Steve tried to open his eyes one more time, and when he did his breath hitch in his lungs. "T…Tony…" Steve whispered brokenly raising his trembling hand toward the figure that was looking at him with a strange look…

It was Tony, it was his beautiful Tony, as young and beautiful as the day he first saw him when Shield asked him to fight Loki. A smile took over his face and he closed his eyes, feeling so happy that he was finally able to see Tony for one last time, he felt happy, and for the first time in a very long time he felt…

_Peace_…

* * *

So what do you think?

I know… I know… you all hate me for publishing another story…

I can't help it that I have an overactive imagination!

Another Omega-Verse! Yay!

_**Read and Review.**_

And tell me what you think…

_**Nazaki-Sama**_


	2. Chapter 2

…**I Love You 3000…**

_**/Warning/: **_This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, time skips, shocking news, near mental break down, and awesome Peggy! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

_**P.S:**_ This is an Omegaverse story as in Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic, you have been warned!

"Character talking"

_"Character thinking"_

…_Flashbacks…_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The first thing Steve was aware of as he woke up was the sound of piano playing in the background, it made Steve relax a little and smile, when was the last time he heard the sound of piano? It was too long, Steve can say, he used to play piano for Tony, his husband had loved hearing him play, especially when the first time Steve played the piano was on their one-year anniversary, but after his husband got sick… the sound of the piano always made him annoyed and some times he panic, sometimes it made him sad, so Steve ends up backing his piano and stores it in one of the storages room in the Avengers HQ.

Steve hissed softly to himself as he felt his body throb, he grumbled a little to himself as he tried to find a good position that wouldn't aggravate his injured body more and to think that being dead meant not feeling pain.

Steve sighed softly as he tried to open his eyes slowly, he felt like shit, but that wasn't something new to him, he felt like shit ever since his husband died, maybe even before that. The thing is, Steve and Tony both knew that the super-soldier wouldn't age like a normal human being, it made them suspicious, but it was confirmed in the end when the year 2030 arrived and Steve didn't look older than his mid-thirty, it made Steve concern, especially when his husband was in his early eighties and was getting older and older by the day, it was Dr. strange in the end who told them that Steve was bond to live a long, long life, for the serum that was created by Dr. Erskine was still an 'Unknown' in their universe, it had crushed Steve to think that he would outlive his husband and friends, and he may even outlive Fury, it seems that the only person who would outlive him by this point was Thor.

Steve was able to open his eyes by this point, and he frowns a little as he looked around the place, he looked like he was in a hospital room? No, it was impossible, hospitals' rooms weren't comfortable nor did they have this pleasant creamy color on the walls, hospitals were just white, and barren, and made Steve heartbreak over and over.

Steve turned his head to the side after blinking his eyes to adjust his vision, Steve was sure he was dead after all a direct hit with the missile would kill anyone even a super-soldier, he may have had a small chance of survival if he wasn't injured, but his body was broken when that missile hit, so Steve was sure he was dead, he looked at the person sitting by his bedside and gave a smile, he knew he was dead, after all this person in front of him had died a long time now, and it made Steve's heart flutter in happiness at being able to see that person again.

"Hi… Peggy." He whispered to the woman that was reading her book, the woman looked at him and Steve had to give a smile, Peggy looked as beautiful as ever, no hair out of place, and still wearing that red lipstick, and the most important part, she doesn't look older than 35 years old, simply put, she was beautiful.

"You are awake…" Peggy said, and Steve mind was still too groggy to notice the coldness in Peggy's voice, the older man just hummed and tried to lift his arm only to stop by his hand being shackled to the bed.

Steve looked at the shackles and let out a chuckle which made the woman frown and look at the man who sends her a small smile. "The first time I see you in more than thirty years and the first thing you do is shackling me to the bed… you still haven't changed, Peggy." Steve whispered not raising his voice, his throat was as dry as the desert and he didn't want to aggravate it as it is.

"… Who are you?" Peggy asked, unsure of the answer, it shocked her greatly how this man talked with her with such familiarity, no one joked with her like this, even Steve always act professionally with her these days.

Steve rolled his eyes at Peggy not noticing her eyes narrowing at his actions. "Come on, Peg, I am sure that my face isn't that forgettable is it." Steve smiled a little as Peggy's opened her mouth in shock; no one had called her by that name since…

"Steve…?" Peggy breathed the name getting a hum from the man that was lying on the bed, the man in question gave a little yawn and looked around the place.

"Hey, Peg, can you get me out of these shackles? It's not like I didn't find them pretty or anything, but can you tell me where Tony is?" Steve gave Peggy a doped smiled as he shifts in his bed to get more comfortable. "God knows where he is right now… probably getting into another problem… being a hero… and all…" Steve words trailed off as his eyes closed and as soon as they did he was asleep.

What Steve didn't realize was the shocked woman he left in his wake, Peggy sit still, trying to make sense of what happened just a minute ago, she then stood and shakily brushed the man's hair off of his face to get a better look, when she studied him closely she discovered that he indeed looked like Steve, but he was… he was older? The only differences were the few laughing lines on his face and the white hairs that were mixed with his blond. But what throws her off was not his age, no, what throws her off was that he smelled like a… a Beta? No, that wasn't right, Peggy leans toward the man's neck and sniffed, she desperately hoped that no one was watching her or they will think she went crazy… the man's scent was full of power… so much power it burdens on insane, it made the hair on the back of her neck stand on its ends, he smelled of lightning, rain, and roses, thinking about it the man smelled like Thor, maybe he was Asgardian? It would explain why he smelled like this after all Thor told her that his people don't have the Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamic the humans have.

What throws her off was also him knowing about Tony, he talked about her nephew with such softness, Peggy was sure his eyes were sparkling at the mention of him, it made Peggy narrow her eyes and took her phone. "Fury, bring the Avengers to the HQ," Peggy ordered in a commanding voice as soon as the phone was picked up after the first ring, she didn't even wait to hear the other Alpha's confirmation; she just clicked the phone shut and turned her gaze toward the sleeping man on the bed.

_Who was he...?_

* * *

The next time Steve woke up was to the sound of chattering in the background, he sighs through his nose in annoyance, he was tired and he wanted to sleep, something he didn't feel like in years and years since he took the serum, it ends with Steve opening his eyes to tell the person who was talking on top of him to shut up but when he opened his eyes the words he wanted to say left him as he saw Bruce and Tony talking to each other, and Natasha was standing with Peggy listening to Thor who was trying to explain something to them, Clint was there too, playing with an apple in his hand.

Slowly, so slowly in fear of this beautiful mirage was going to disappear if he moved fast. Steve sat up and took the sight of his friends and loved ones in daze, a small smile on his lips, he missed his friends so much, when was the last time he saw his friends this young, this healthy, and have that little glow of happiness that surrounding them, instead of the regret and pain and hurt that coat, everyone, since Ultron.

"Oh, look he is awake," Clint said as he took a bite from his apple, everyone turned toward Steve at Clint's comment, and Steve did nothing but blink as he took the sight of his friends, smiling happily when Tony turn toward him.

"Friend Steven... uh, right…?" Thor asked which made Steve turn toward the thunder God and give him a small confused smile, did Thor died after Steve? Steve wasn't sure, but if he remembered right Thor's sister was the God who ruled the dead. "What business you have in this realm, my friend?" Thor asked as he took a step toward Steve but stopped not knowing if he should advance or stop where he was.

Steve raised his eyebrow at Thor's description and snorted a little. "This is where dead people go to Thor, you know heaven or Valhalla, I don't know what you call it exactly, but I think that's right." Steve waved his hand offhandedly and looked at his right hand that was still shackled to the bed, it only made him sigh and tug the restraining with a little bit of strength which made the shackles break.

"Wait, you are trying to tell me that you died? How is that even possible?" Bruce said in confusion as he looked around the room at the confused faces, he could see Natasha preparing to attack the stranger when she saw him break through his shackles like they were tissues.

Steve was still groggy from sleep so it took him a few seconds to response, it was mainly because he turns to the side and smile a little as he saw Edith on his bedside table with a glass of water, after taking the glass and sipping a little cold water he turns to Bruce who was looking at Steve. "Oh, you know, same old, insane villains decided they wanted to rule the world, stole some files from Shield and decided to build a time machine, the usual," Steve said as he drank his glass of water.

"Wait, time travel exists?" Tony asked with a bewildered expression which made Steve give a small chuckle when was the last time he saw this look on his husband? Probably when the blond told his lover to teach him how to become an engineer and an inventor, mainly to repair the Iron Man suits when Steve and Shield found a good replacement for Tony, but deep down everyone knows that there was no replacement for Iron Man.

"Don't act surprised Tony, you and Bruce were the one who invented the first time machine," Steve said as he starts checking his body humming as he saw that most of his injuries had healed.

Tony and Bruce looked at each other than at the man who Thor told them was a 'Steve' from another dimension, at first when Fury had come to collect them because Commander Carter wanted to see them, they thought the worse, that the person who fell from a portal in Tony's lab was a danger, but once they reached the HQ, Commander Carter took Thor by the hand and asked him if the man lying on the bed was Asgardian because he had the same scent Thor had, it confused everyone until Thor went to check on the sleeping man, he told them he sensed magic surrounding the sleeping man, that he was a 'Traveler' a person who travels through time and space, at first Tony thought that the Thor was crazy, but hearing that man speak with them with such familiarity and acting none challenged about time travel and villains attacking was kinda concerning.

"What year did you die?" That was Natasha who took a step toward Steve? It was kind of getting confusing to call that man by the name Steve when their Steve was coming any minute now.

Steve smiled happily as he saw Natasha walking toward him when was the last time he saw the woman? A long time ago, so long that Steve had to stop himself from hugging the woman. "December 30th, 2050… or maybe it would count as 2051? Don't know." Steve hummed as he put the glass of water away, he didn't notice the shocked looks that were exchanged between his friends.

"Steve… why do you think that you died?" Peggy said gently as she took a step toward the man which made him blink at her with confusion.

"Why wouldn't I be dead?" Steve raised his eyebrow at Peggy an amused smile playing on his lips. "You are all dead after all." That made the room feel into awkward silence, though the only one who didn't seem to notice was Steve, as took Edith from the bedside table and inspect the AI, smiling happily when he saw that no harm had come to Edith, he wore the glasses and smile as he saw that the AI was rebooting.

"Sorry I am late everyone, the mission took longer than expected…" Steve froze as he heard a familiar voice coming from the door, he turns toward the door and his breath left him as he saw… himself… he saw himself standing near the door, that… that couldn't be right, he was here, how could he be there? It doesn't make sense!

Steve opened his mouth and closes it not knowing what to say next. "What year is this?" Steve ends up saying, it can't be. Ha can't be back to the past because Peggy was standing there! A young Peggy was standing here in the room!

"It's January 25th, 2012, why?" The other Steve said, hearing that made the air rush out of Steve's lungs, he felt like the earth had opened and swallowed him whole, he felt like he was falling, and falling, and falling and there was no way to catch him, how is this even possible? He died! He knew he did, then how was he here? With a young Peggy! The Peggy he met in 2012 was an old woman in her nineties, not this young woman in her prime, and to top it all the Avengers are here too! That doesn't make any sense; it doesn't make any sense, none, nothing was making a sense! Fear, despair, and pain took hold of Steve's heart, making him chock and held into his sobs, as he felt sweat sliding down his back.

Steve felt himself became lightheaded and faintly he could hear the heart monitor became crazy, his breath was coming out in a chocked gasps and he wondered for a second if he was having a panic attack, or maybe a heart attack? He doesn't know but he thinks he was going to faint any minute now.

_"Breath, Mr. Stark!"_

A voice screamed in Steve's ear which made him gasp loudly and curl on himself, it was Edith, and she was coaching him on how to breathe, it made Steve give a chocked laugh that turns into a sob as he heard Edith calming voice coos into his ears. Steve didn't know how much time had passed in his panic, but he was finally able to breathe again, his breath hitches every now and then but it was better than before when he gasped desperately to get his breath.

"E…e-Edith…" Steve gasped as he raised his head to look at the people that were throwing him concern looks, the room felt so small with so many people crowding his bed, Steve flinch as he felt Peggy's gentle hand on his knees. "I died Edith, I should have died! How am I still alive?" Steve asked with a touch of hysteria in his voice. Everyone flinch as they heard the statics coming from the speaker installed in the room, it made Steve take a deep breath thankful that his mind was distracted by something other than the panic he was feeling at the moment.

_"Steven Grant Rogers, breathe!"_

Steve paused at the voice that was coming from the speakers, and when it clicked in his mind against common sense he laughed at how Edith used his full name to scold him about something. It was now that it clicked in Steve's head why his husband used Maria Stark's voice when he designed this AI. "Thank you, Edith… I needed that." Muttered Steve as he put his head in his hands, God he felt like shit.

"OK, I don't want to be a killjoy or anything because that's so against me, but what the hell was that and why does it sound like my mother?!" That was Tony who squeaked and looked at the ceiling with a suspicious face a little pale at the thought of his mother knowing Steve's full name… maybe that traveler Steve was right and that he was dead, because why would the voice of his dead mother knows his name if he wasn't dead already?

Steve raised his head at that and let a small laugh as he lowered his hands. "This is my AI, Edith…" Steve said tiredly making Tony look at him with a shocked face.

"Wait you have an AI? Since when did you care about techs least an AI?" Tony narrowed his eyes at Steve looking at the man to spot if there was something that transmits the sound of the AI, how was that AI able to hack into Shield database, the only AI in the world who could do that was JARVIS, and his AI and suits were the peaks of technology so far in this century.

_"Excuse me, Mr. Stark, but I am not just an AI."_

Edith's sarcastic tone made Tony wince… Yup, too much like his mother for his liking, the AI even had his mother's 'I'm So Disappointed in you' voice; it made him uncomfortable as much as horrified about this Steve having an AI with his mother's voice in it.

_"Mr. Stark."_

"Yes?" Tony asked when he heard the AI call his name, which made the AI pause if it was even possible and call his name again. "Yes? What do you want? uh, Ellen, right?" Tony asked as he raised his head to look at the ceiling.

"Edith, please call me by my name," Steve said which made everyone turn toward eyeing the man in confusion but Steve didn't answer their silent question he was just looking tiredly at his hands, ignoring Peggy's concern and knowing look, she always seemed to catch on everything faster than a human being.

_"As you wish… Steve."_

Edith's voice made Steve sigh a little and lie on the bed under him thinking. "Edith, cross-reference to major events that happened in this timeline," Steve said thinking about what he was going to do that he was now in the past, maybe build another time machine to go back to the future, but wouldn't that change the timeline of this universe? Just thinking about that made his head hurt.

"_Cross-reference in the process… The Super Soldier Serum, Check… Captain Marvel, Check… The Hulk's Creation, Check… Iron Man's Birth, Check… Thor's banishment, Check… The Chitauri's Attack… Check… Steve, I am detecting anomaly in the entire cross-references, permission to process farther."_

Edith's voice made Steve hum a little and close his eyes for a little while sitting up. "Permission granted…" Steve said as he looked around the room, to see everyone looking at the ceiling with wonders and a little bit of fear? Awe? Surprise? Steve didn't know, but he couldn't look at his young self's face as he was looking at the ceiling.

"_Category: Myth… Werewolves… Further Category: Fiction… Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics… Anomaly, Detected… Steve, I cross-reference every major event in this world, the final conclusion is the following… This is not our world; we were throwing into the past of another dimension, a parallel universe of some sort. The dominate race, Humans/Werewolves, divide into three Categories Alphas, Betas, Omegas, for further research in the matter, please read ' The Original Dynamics of Werewolves And Their Effects On Humans' Lives'"_

Steve looked at the ceiling with an open mouth, not believing what he was hearing at all. "How is that even possible Edith? The blueprints were of a time machine, universe traveling is impossible unless someone has magical powers, and if I remember correct I returned the Infinity Stones and made sure they will never fall in the wrong hands again." Steve said running his hand throw his slightly long hair to slick it back, mind racing with every possible path this encounter could end with.

_"Final research shows that there is a 50/50 chance of the machine that we destroyed was not only a time machine but a machine that was enhanced with magic to travel dimensions. The destination of the travel: A dimension where Thanos is still alive and the Avengers are still inexperienced to fight his threat."_

Steve felt like he was on the edge of another panic attack, Edith was telling him about his worst nightmare, a world where Thanos was still out there, planning, waiting, and where the Avengers are nothing but weak who still refused to fight like teammates, refused to trust in each other. This was just a recipe for a huge disaster.

"Well, I guess you have a lot of explaining to do, future spangles…" That was Tony who was blinking so fast his eyes start tearing from refusing to close them until now, Steve starts massaging his forehead as he was attacked by questions left and right, the loudest was Thor who wanted to know how Steve knew about the Infinity Stones and Thanos…

_This was a nightmare…_

* * *

The next three days were the most torturous three days in Steve's long, long life. It was like he went to sleep in the ice once more only to wake up to the world being flipped upside down, it was Peggy who tried to explain what happened to him, she tried to do her best to explain things that were simple to her but goes over Steve's head every time he heard them, werewolves… Men who can get pregnant every three months because of something called 'heat'… having animal instincts… shifting to wolves… having such long lives that humans were able to live for five hundred years or more… it made Steve wonders if he lost his mind if he tripped and fell through the rabbit hole straight into wonderland.

It made Steve wonder when he would wake up from this nightmare, it made him want to ask for Dr. Strange so he would send him back home, but he always paused at that remembering that Dr. Strange start learning the ways of mystic arts in 2016 that if he told Peggy to bring the man to him, there would be a possibility for him not getting into the accident that shaped his future to become the best sorcerer that was known after the Ancient One, and he was afraid to call the woman least some damage was done to this universe.

Natasha, as it seems, took it as her mission to interrogate him every time they were together, mainly to know more about the world he was from, it broke Steve's heart a little that the person he considered a best friend, always looked at him with suspicious eyes. "_What did you mean that we were dead?"_ Natasha had asked him the second day he was in this Past/Parallel nightmare he was in.

It made Steve pause and give a sad smile as he remembered his friends, everyone was with him when Natasha had asked that question, everyone wanted to ask him questions of their own. _"It meant that everyone I loved died from old age… in my universe… the longest you can live is ninety… but not me, no, I am 135 years old, and it seems that I just won't die…"_ That was his answer after that Natasha was a little soft on him, he could see it in her actions, she stopped being harsh with her questions and didn't ask him that much

Clint, on the other hand, wanted to learn about what his counterpart in Steve's universe was up to, it made Steve smile a little as he remembered Clint who was managing the orphanage in his farm. Steve always laugh when Clint flutter around his bed asking questions after questions like if he mated with someone, or if he had kids, or if he was still the best archer in the whole world, it made Steve grateful that Clint was this cheerful in every universe.

Bruce… Bruce was always shy when he was around Steve, he took it as his mission to question Edith on the biology of the humans in Steve's world, then ask Steve to do some tests for him, what Steve learned was not something that he ever wanted to hear in his whole life. He was told by Bruce after a lots of tests that Steve by this world's standers an Alpha through and through, other than the biological changes as not having a knot, scent glands, and inner Alpha or the most favorite name, inner wolf, the doctor also told Steve that he most likely had the lifespan of a werewolf, it made Steve stunned, it made him wonder how Dr. Erskine created the serum, it made him wonder if this was the reason that every serum was created after his death was a failure, it made him wonder when Dr. Erskine met a werewolf to even create the serum, if werewolves actually exist in his world.

Thor had gone back to Asgard, Steve refused to tell the prince or his friends about any other information, least something happened that was unsavory, Thor told him that he was going to talk with his father in hope that his father will grant Steve a meeting to discuss a way for him to go back home, or a way to stop the dark future that Thor got a glimpse of by Edith's analyzing.

The Steve of this world… it was hard for Steve to talk with him, he doesn't know what to say toward the young version of himself that didn't go through the hardship that Steve went through, of the pain he felt when he discovered that Bucky was alive, or when he thrust the Shield into the Arc-Reactor, or when he nearly lost Tony because of his stubbornness. It was also confusion for everyone when every time they called Steve's name the two counterparts will turn toward the person saying 'Yes' in union it made people uncomfortable, so in the end, Steve told everyone to just call him Steven or Grant to reduce the confusion that happened… everyone decided to call him Steven, and Steven sense that it was Peggy who made them do that, something about him 'Losing everything he shouldn't lose his identity' thing.

Peggy, it was nice to see her again, to talk with her and hear her, and just be near her in general, indeed, he doesn't love her anymore, their ship had long since sale, but that doesn't mean she didn't have a special place in his heart, after all, she was his 'Best Girl' the woman he went to when he needed someone to guide him. _"I am an Alpha, a werewolf, we are few in numbers… the one who can do a complete shift that is, and a healthy werewolf can live until they reach seven hundred years, I am only in my prime, and I stopped aging once I reached 35." _Peggy had told him when he asked, from that day; Peggy took it as her mission to teach him everything about her universe, about the Alphas, Betas, and Omegas, about werewolves, about humans, about the events that happened and the differences that took a place in the major events.

The hardest part of all was seeing Tony, seeing his beautiful husband so young, so full of life, waiting to take the world by storm as he always does. Tony always asked him about the future's techs, asked him to let him do a little tests on Edith promising to return the AI unharmed, but Steve couldn't, he couldn't give the last piece he had of his husband to anyone, even for his husband's youngest self, his husband gave him Edith on his dying bed, and he wasn't going to give the AI to anyone out there.

It was a week later since Steven woke up from his coma, a week and Tony walked into his room in Shield HQ followed by Peggy who was making a strange sound that was coming from her throat, it was like animal growls, it made Steven equal worried and fascinated, especially when Tony was pouting and his face was red from embarrassment or was it shame? Today Steven was with Bruce and Natasha, and where Natasha is, Clint follows, his counterpart was on a mission clearly not comfortable in being in the same room with Steven, the four of them were talking about something, Clint wanted to know if he had children or something like that.

Once Peggy and Tony stood near them, Steven could feel the tension from the two of them, it made him concern especially when Bruce and Clint (Who told them that the two of them were Omegas) start fidgeting a little, even Natasha who was an Alpha didn't look Peggy in the eyes. "Well, Anthony, don't you have something to share with Steven?" Peggy hissed which made Tony flinch and bite his bottom lip.

Steven was about to stop Peggy, after all, no matter what Tony did he was sure he didn't deserve to be treated like that, but before Steve could react Tony thrust his fist toward Steve and open it to show a small silver chain with two rings… two rings that Steve immediately memorized, Steve's hand went to his chest immediately only to discover that they weren't there, Steve had been so consumed by protecting Edith and making sure that no one took her that he forget about the most important thing to him. "Oh…" Steven breathed out as he extends his hand shakily to take the rings from Tony.

"I am sorry…" Tony said only to wince at Peggy's hiss. "I noticed the rings when I was here the other day… it wasn't like any metal I know so I just… I swear I just borrow it and I would have returned it, I just made JARVIS do a little scanning is all!" Tony said not looking at his aunt who was glaring at the back of his head, but what really made him feel like he was the lowest of the low was the anguish look on Steven's face as he inspect the rings, lips wobbling as he saw a small nick that Tony accidentally made because of his aunt barging in his lab.

"I… it's… OK…" Steven muttered as his hand runs gently on the smooth metal, giving a small tired smile. "It's made of Vibranium by the way…" Steve said as he caresses the rings in his hand, smiling a little when he read the words written inside the rings _'Love You Three Thousand'_. "I wanted… I wanted to give something special to my husband, so I... I gave a little piece of my Shield to my friend, she knew how to handle Vibranium, and she made those rings… I still remember my husband's face when he realizes what I did…" Steve gives a little laugh remembering the shocked, happy, sad, look on his husband's face when he saw Steve with the rings in his hand, and the parts of his Shield in other.

"You are married?" Now Tony really felt like shit, not only did he borrow the rings without permission and damaging them, but the owner in question made them from his Shield for his husband who was probably waiting for the super soldier in his universe.

"Yeah… I was… I was married for more than twenty years…" Steve whispered absent-minded as he gazed at the rings, remembering his husband's smiles, the smiles that made Steve fall in love more and more each day.

"He… he wouldn't be angry that I damage the rings… right?" Tony asked hearing his aunt huff and massages her forehead calling Tony an idiot, and Tony really felt like an idiot for damaging the rings, it wasn't like he meant for it to happen! He just saw the rings and something inside of his just… just snapped, his wolf just screamed 'Mine' until he finally took the rings, at first he thought that the rings were enchanted with magic, or it was a rear metal that controls minds or something, he didn't imagine it would be Vibranium from Steven's Shield, it explains why Steven didn't have his Shield when he fell into Tony's lab, he destroyed the Shield to create the rings because Tony knew that Steve's Shield was not pure Vibranium, and that to collect that much Vibranium as he saw in the rings, meant that Steven completely destroyed his Shield and any lingering chance of being Captain America ever again.

Steve looked up when Tony said those words and gives a sad, so sad smile that made Tony's heart drop… "I don't think he would mind, he always loved curious people… he died two months ago… at least he died of an old age… ninety-five… we never believed we will reach that age." Steven muttered to himself smiling as he took his own ring from the chain and wore it around his ring finger; he then wore the chain with the remaining ring around his neck.

By this time, the room became silent as everyone looked at Steven who was looking at his ring, with a sad look lost in the memories of his husband. Bruce sighed a little and looked at Tony who was looking at his shoes in shame, it was the first time he saw that look on his fellow Omega's face, as the other O usually act like an uncaring brat, Bruce really hoped that Tony will learn his lesson now he was faced with one of the consequences of his actions, Clint and Natasha had already left the room, after hearing Steven's words, probably didn't want to bother the older man who looked so lost and pained.

As for Peggy, she was looking at Steve with an understanding look, for she too had lost her mate a long time ago, her mate was a beautiful and feisty Omega, never accepted the world's stereotyped of what a proper Omega should be like. Daniel knew what he wanted and he went after it, proving to the world that Omegas can be equal to Alphas, she created Shield after his death, hoping that she will create a safe world for Omegas, a place where Omegas like her mate, like her nephew will have the same equality as any Alpha out there. Seeing Steven with rings he destroyed his Shield to create, made her realize that maybe… just maybe what she fought was within her reach.

_It gave her hope…_

* * *

So what do you think?

Finally! Sorry for the long wait but was a little bit busy.

So I know that a lot of readers are confused right now so to make things a little easier, I will try and explain this part of the story as best as I can.

The universe that Steven came from is the MCU universe, it followed the movies from the start of CA: TFA to Avengers: Endgame, if you read the first chapter you will notice the changes I made in Endgame that affected the universe Steven is from. In that universe Steven's Shield was indeed destroyed, you will have to read the story to find out :D

The universe that Steven woke up in is different, as werewolves lived in that universe, as you read werewolves have this A/B/O Dynamics the reason that Edith put the dynamics she found in the category fiction, was because when she cross-references the information she found on the A/B/O Dynamics, the information she got was not the information that was similar to wolves, but with fictions from her universe, remember, Edith is an AI that can hack into any software she wants with Steven's orders, she also has an unlimited storage unit, even if she was created to resemble a small glasses… let's say that's what 30 years science from the future is like.

_**Read and Review**_

And tell me what you think…

_**Nazaki-Sama **_


	3. Chapter 3

…**I Love You 3000…**

**_/Warning/: _**This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, time skips, mention of character's death, near mental break down, panic attack, crying, violence, and we got to meet a lot of different characters! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

**_P.S:_** This is an Omegaverse story as in Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic, you have been warned!

"Character talking"

_"Character thinking"_

…_Flashbacks…_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

_Dark… it was so dark…_

_Steven looked around the place heart pounding in his chest, why was it so dark? Steven walked around the place trying to find a way out, trying to spot a light, a sound, a smell, anything that will get him out of the darkness that was consuming him and pulling him deeper and deeper inside away from any life…_

_**Slap**__…_

_That made Steven's headshot and look around wildly trying to find where the sound came from, the sound of flesh hitting flesh made the hair on the back of Steven's neck stand on its ends by how familiar the sound was, it brought unpleasant memories that Steven tried to push at the back of his mind…_

_**Sobs**__…_

_The sound of sobbing and pleas that followed made Steven's breath came out faster and start running around the darkness, so dark, trying to find from where the sound of the sobs and the flesh hitting flesh was coming from, it made Steven's breath nearly stop as he heard the whimpers and a body being slammed into the floor._

_**Footsteps…**_

_Steven turn his head as he heard the sound of footsteps looking around the place to find from where it was coming, Steven let out a relieved laugh as he saw someone (A child?) surrounded by a soft glow running toward somewhere, Steven did the only reasonable thing and followed the figure that was running, until the sound of hitting and crying increased until Steven was able to catch a few words._

_"Lost him… because of you and that brat…!"_

_"…Please…"_

_Hearing those words made Steven run faster than he ever dared to run looking at the figure with the hood beside him who was whimpering and running faster toward the door that appeared out of nowhere, when the figure thrust the door opened lights flowed the darkness, it was so bright that Steven had to close his eyes when he adjusts to the bright lights he opened his eyes and looked around the place…_

_He wished he never opened his eyes…_

_Standing there was his counterpart… face twisted with such rage and hate that he looked like a monster… but what made Steven's scream until his throat was bloody was Tony… his beautiful and amazing Tony, who was on his knees, clothes ripped in some places and his face was a bloody mess, of bruises, blood, tears, and snot, he was being pulled from his hair by the male standing over him._

_"Let him go!" The figure near Steven screamed in a voice so familiar that it took Steve only a second to place that voice, after all, how could he ever forget the voice of the kid that was like a son to him and Tony? The figure then shouted in rage and rushed at the blond man who let go of Tony's hair making him fall into the floor. Steven had to watch, his body refuses to move and stop that… that monster, which started attacking Peter who was standing over Tony protectively, and Steven's breath hitches as he saw that monster was able to corner Peter in the corner._

_Steven screamed he cursed, he cried, he weeps, as he saw that monstrous version of him choking Peter, he saw the kid struggling, hand outstretched… fingertips touching that monster's cheek gently like a flower petal until… until it fell down, lifeless… Tony's anguish scream was followed by Steven's shocked gasps as he saw the blond man let go of the limb teen and look at him with a strange look like he doesn't even recognize him, before he turned around and left the room, leaving a dead body of a teen, and Tony… Tony, who was wailing and crawling toward the teen until he finally reached him and pulled him in his lap, his head rolled to the side showing Steven the lifeless and dull brown eyes as they fell on him, asking him… why?_

_"My baby! Please, God, please, no!" Tony cried as he held the body of the teen, rocking him back and forth as he sobbed and sobbed… and sobbed… and with every plea, Steven heard from Tony… he heard millions of other voices, all in one, they were pleading, they were weeping, and Steven could only look at the love of his life crying his heart out on their dead son's body… he wondered if that what happened when Thanos snapped half of the universe… "Please…" Steven heard Tony's broken plea, and when he raised his wet eyes that were filled with tears he saw Tony looking at him. "Please save him…" Tony's voice cracked as he begged Steven, and suddenly Steven was able to breathe and take a step toward Tony._

_"Stevie! Wake up you punk!" Hearing that voice made Steven's heart pound in his chest and he turns around to see Bucky… Bucky with his gray hair and wrinkly face looking at Steven with tears in his eyes. "Please, don't be stupid, just open your eyes, everything will be fine, do you think that Tony would have wanted you to do this? Throwing away your life like it was nothing, open your eyes punk! All of us are waiting here for you… please…" Bucky's voice made Steven's lips wobble at that, on one side Bucky was sitting on a chair looking at him with pained eyes, on the other Tony was holding Peter looking at Steven with resigned look like he already knew what he will choose._

_"Bucky…" Steven called out which made Bucky's old face light up at that and stand up with the help of his can, and Steven sower he could feel a warm sensation on his left hand like someone was holding it. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed how Tony start shivering and a new wave of tears start running down his face, as he hides his face in Peter's pale neck trying to muffle his sobs._

_"Oh, God, don't worry Stevie, everything will be fine, Strange is going to take care of everything, you will be back as good as new, and then I will beat your ass black and blue for making us worry." Bucky said which made Steven laugh shakily at that and look at Bucky._

_"I am sorry Bucky…" Steven said sadly which made Bucky give a confused sound and the grip on his hand to tighten. "It seems… it seems like we reached the end of the line… I love you, but Tony needs me." Steven said gently squeezing the warmth that surrounded his hand before letting go and turning his back to Bucky, he could hear Bucky's sobs and cries as he tried to pull Steven back, but the man just walked away._

_When Steven took a step in Tony's direction he heard the sound of a heart monitor, with every step he took, the heartbeat became weaker and weaker, and weaker…. Until he stood in front of Tony and Peter, and the heart-monitor had stopped completely letting out a shriek of noise, Steven kneeled down beside Tony and Peter touching the man gently which made him raise his tear-stain face and look at Steve with disbelieving like he couldn't believe his eyes that Steven has chosen him. "I… please?" Tony said with such a small voice that it made tears start running down his face because Tony should never speak like this, Tony should always speak with confidence and happiness._

_Steven touched his forehead with Tony's, making the man let out a hybrid of sob and laugh, as he looked at Steven with hope. "Everything is going to be OK, darling, I promise…" Steven whispered gently which made Tony look down at the body in his arms then at Steven. "I promised…" Steven repeated with a strong voice which made the smaller man give a wobbly smile and opened his mouth._

_"Wake up!" Steven's heard Peggy's voice coming from Tony's mouth which made the man jump away and look at the man who was sitting on the floor looking at him with a sad and happy look. "Damn Steven I swear to God almighty I will kick your ass, opened your eyes!" suddenly Steven felt a sharp pain in his chest which made him gasp and fell on his side, shaking on the ground. "Who are you?" Steven could hear Peggy's panicked voice in the distant which made him groan and hold his heart feeling a pain like no other._

_"I ask of you humbly to back away if you want him to live, we don't have much time…" A calmed voice said which made Steven sighs in relief as he felt the pain faded after the gentle voice spoke, he closed his eyes as darkness came over him, but this time…_

_Steven welcomes it…_

* * *

The next time Steven woke up, it was to a killing headache as he looked at the creamy white ceiling with a dazed look, he turned his head a little to see everyone was sitting there talking with someone with yellow/blue clothes? Steven's mind was too groggy to think or care about details at this moment. Sighing softly to himself Steven sat himself on the bed which made everyone gasp ad rush to him, they were all talking his ears off, which made Steven contain his urge to scream his head off to shut them up, so he looked at the person that was standing in the back of the group looking at Steven with an interesting look.

Steven's eyes widen a little as he recognizes the woman in the elegant getup. "Ancient One…" Steven said respectively lowering his head in a small bow which made the woman's lips twitches up at that, Steve may have seen the woman only once when he was returning one of the Infinity Stones to her, but the impression she left was going to make him remember her for lifetimes to come, it didn't hurt that the woman liked to make subtle jokes about them being related for being descended from the Celtic… well, he hoped she was joking.

"Son of Sarah, I was wondering when you were going to wake up." The woman said in a gentle voice, none existent eyebrow rising as she looked at Steven who was looking at the woman with confusion. "I hope that you knew that you nearly destroy the flow of time with that dangerous stunt you did." She said calmly and Steven had to contain his wince at the accusing he heard in her voice.

"You say dangerous, but I have the feeling that you meant stupid." Steven said as he tried to think about the first part of her speech, what does she mean by destroying the flow of time? The woman smiled at that instead of only her lips twitching a look of amusement took over her face.

"It seems that you knew my counterpart well, son of Sarah." She said with a smile then that smile fell as she looked at Steven. "You must know that son of Sarah, the fates have strange ways of arranging things and one of them you being here. But what I don't understand is why? Why did you choose to stay in this world and let your body die in your universe? What did the fates show you?" she asked which made Steven pause at that.

Why did he let his body die? Remembering seeing Bucky and hearing the heart-monitor, that made him pause, but it also explains everything he needed to know, the feeling of Bucky's warm hand holding into him tightly, begging him to stay and not leave, it meant that he had survived the missile, barely, but he did, and now with his body died, it meant that no matter what happened, Steven was stuck in this parallel universe with no way out, but then why did he leave? A shiver went down his spine at remembering Tony and Peter… remembering that with every tear Tony let, with every cry and plea he utter… millions upon millions followed his… millions upon millions screamed as death surrounded them… millions upon millions that didn't survive… Steven looked at his friends but at the same time they were not his real friends, and he couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to this universe if he had chosen to return to his home and leave them, the Ancient One was waiting for Steven to explain, and the man didn't know what to say to the woman who seemed to know everything, but he was told that every dream has its meaning, you just have to look underneath the underneath. "Death…" Steven ends up saying looking at his hands trying to get his thoughts together. "Death and nothing but death…" Steven could only repeat those words which made everyone around him look at each other with fear and confusion.

"Was it because of the Infinity Stones?" Thor asked as he took a step toward Steven, he had only returned a few hours ago to carry the news of his father wanting to meet Steven, only to see Peggy and Anthony trying to revive Steven who was losing his lifeforce, that was until the strange woman appeared from a portal and offered her help.

That made Steven turns to him and pauses a little, was it because of the stones? He paused a little trying to remember more… no, it wasn't. "No…" Steven said as he looked at the nightstand, touching Edith gently before taking her and looking at the glasses. "It was only a part of it… this world has no surviving chances against Thanos it seems… but it was not it… your universe, its future was wrong, was already fractured…" Steven said slowly tasting every word before he said it but knowing that deep down it was right.

"What do you mean?" Peggy said with a shaky voice, it was shocking, too much shock to see Steven sleeping peacefully one minute, and the next he was having a seizure on the bed, it was even more of a shock when that strange woman came through the portal and offered them help, not only that, but she also told them that this Steven who had been with them for over two months now was nothing but a soul in a temporary body, a soul whose body was still in his universe, until today when Steven decided that he had chosen their world and let his body die.

"First… first hope was going to die…" Steve said remembering the scene he saw… how Peter the kid that was full of energy and love and happiness, no older than thirteen from what he saw, rushed to save Tony, having so much endless hope that he will succeed in his quest like a knight in shining armor. "Then everyone will lose their will to live." Tony, beautiful and amazing Tony, holding into Peter tightly screaming and weeping and cursing the Gods begging for Peter's survival, but no answer came, and when he heard Bucky's voice talking to Steven, he was so broken… like he already knew that there was no hope, no way out… "It will end with death…" So twisted, that version he saw of himself that took Peter and Tony away… so twisted that its features were that of a monster, Steven even had a rough time separating his face from Thanos and death and hater.

The room became silent at his explanation, fear was taking over every single person inside of the room at the dark future that Steven showed them, Thor begged the Norns that what Steven was telling him was a joke, but the strange woman who appeared out of nowhere just told them that the Norns themselves showed Steven the universe's ends, Thor knew that he should take Steven to the AllFather immediately least the future that Steven saw came true.

"I see…" The Ancient One said looking at Steven for a while tilting her head a little, and everyone was impressed at how pale she became when some emotion seemed to paint her eyes, her eyes scanned the room fast, but not too fast that Peggy didn't notice how her eyes darken when they fell on Steve, who was standing with Natasha looking at his counterpart with disbelieved look. "Son of Sarah…" The woman said after she turned to Steven once again her eyes never leaving the man that turned to her. "It seems that you were the fates way of righting what's wrong… please use this chance wisely, for now, you are our only defense against that dark future…" The Ancient One said walking to Steven and out he had on his shoulder and give it a small squeeze before turning around and walking through the portal that appeared out of nowhere…She left everyone stunned when the realization crossed their mind and everyone turned to Steven who was looking at the portal the woman crossed…

_He was their only hope…?_

* * *

When the Ancient One left, she left everyone with the feeling of confusion, fear, helplessness, and so much more emotions than everyone wonders how they were even able to hear all of this and still not run away screaming bloody murder, the Omegas of the group looked at each other with fear and confusion, the geniuses of the group running through all the possibilities of what they just heard, the Alphas looked at each other with confusion and determent, everyone didn't know what to do, and they could only stare at Steven that was attached to the IV and heart-monitor looking at his glasses, then wear them and looking at the ceiling.

"Edith… shut down the room, shut down the spying bugs, and play a false feed." Steven said which made everyone look at one another in confusion but Steven was looking at them after he said that, a few seconds later Edith confirm that she had done Steven's request. "As the Ancient One said, I am now a part of your world, and as such, it meant that it's my mission to help you, starting with Hydra." Steven said which made everyone look at Steve who growled at the mention of that name.

"That damn organization was destroyed; I saw the Red Skull gets destroyed before I crash in the ice." Steve said, just thinking about Hydra made his blood boil, they were the reason he lost everything he cares about, and hearing about them made Steve want to scream, hit or break something, Steve could feel Peggy's concern gaze on him, but he did nothing other than glare.

Steven looked at his younger self with a cold and unimpressed look, which made everyone flinch at how much coldness in his eyes. "That's what they wanted you to believe." Steven said which made Peggy let out a chocked sound, what does he meant by that? Hydra was gone; Peggy had made sure to destroy everything with the Howling Commandos before they start searching for Steve.

"What do you mean Steven? Hydra can't possibly be out there, I and the Howling Commandos made sure of that." Peggy said gently which made Steven turn toward her, and his eyes to soften when they fell on her figure.

"I am sorry Peg… but Shield is Hydra." That made Peggy gasp and look at Steven who was looking at her sadly. "In 2013, Hydra revealed itself to the world, intending to use 'Project Insight'…" Peggy and Tony tensed which made Steven sigh sadly at the thought that this part in this world happened. "It started with Hydra sending their assassin The Winter Soldier…" Natasha tense at the name, anyone who saw her will think that the small frown on her face was one of confusion, but Steven who knew Natasha for a long time, he knew that she was afraid after all Bucky was the only one who was able to best her, but that small fear in her eyes meant that Bucky was alive, out there with Hydra but alive. "To kill the commander of Shield, which in my world was Nick Fury… the assassin was not what we all thought of…" He wanted to tell them that the soldier was Bucky, that Bucky was out there alive, but looking at Steve's face, something in him shut the idea down… it was not the time for anyone but Peggy and possibly Fury to know about what's going to take a place. "He was a POW an American soldier from World War Two, he was tortured, brainwashed, and was forced to kill, we were able to expose Hydra and their sleeping agents, which caused the fall of Shield, which was later on created once again by Fury in 2023… as for the soldier we were able to save him, he became an Avenger in the end." Steven said which made everyone look in at each other.

Those who were alive when Hydra was going to take over the world knew what kind of rotten terrorists they were, and those who were born after Hydra takedown didn't know anything other than the stories they were told. "You are hiding more information aren't you Steven?" Peggy asked which made the older man look at Peggy with a small smile; he could never keep anything away from her.

"What I hide… is forbidden to be heard, the knowledge that no one is to know other than a few. Not even with the Avengers…" Steven said glancing at Steve who was clenching his fists tightly at what he heard, and then he starts walking to the door with fast footsteps, ignoring Tony when he touched his hand gently, which made Steven scowl and call out to him. "What are you planning to do? Drag the first agent you see to beat the answers out of them? Stop being an idiot and stand down soldier." Steven said which made Steve growl and turn around power walked to Steven.

"Those fuckers killed Bucky! They killed my mate! And you are telling me to stand down? Who are you to tell me what to do?" Steve snapped hissing like an angry cat, from the corner of his eye Steven noticed how Tony flinched and looked down at his shoes, putting his hands in his pockets and past a fake smile, a move Tony always did when he was hurt.

"Don't be an idiot Rogers, you cut one head, two shall take its place, you get out of this door, and you will alert Hydra, they have people in high places, which can have you behind the bars before you even took a step outside. So get your head out of your ass and stand down." Steven said which made Peggy come and pull Steve away making the Alpha growl at the brown-haired woman.

"He is right, Steve, please calm down." Peggy said glaring at Steve, hoping that he will see reason and not rush off like an idiot and uncovered what Steven told them not five minutes ago, Peggy and Steve continues to glare at one another until the blond Alpha let go of Peggy and returned to the team standing beside Tony who tried not to back away from the Alpha, Peggy looked at her nephew only to see the pain and heartbreak hiding deep in his eyes, and she had to sigh at that, she had begged the Omega to not fall in love with the blond Alpha, but it seems that her pleas were unheard. "What are we going to do then, shut down Project Insight," Peggy asked after she turned to Steven causing the man who was glaring at his counterpart to turn to her.

"No, doing that will only make them suspect and destroy all the evidence, not to forget B-the Winter Soldier, we have to rescue him if they realized that we know about him they will kill him…" Steven said being thankful that he caught himself before he slipped and said Bucky's name, which would have been a disaster, especially with the way Rogers was acting like a brat.

"Then what are we going to do? Natasha and I can do all of the undercover work, but what about the Helicarriers?" Clint asked looking t Natasha who was looking at Steven with a strange look, the Omega didn't even know what to make off, but what the man said made Clint a little afraid; if Shield was Hydra does that mean that Phil was too?

"That's were Tony come in." Steven said smiling gently at the Omega which made the smaller man look at him with a questioning look. "Considering that the Helicarriers being made with Stark's tech, I am sure Tony will like to leave them a little surprise on the takeoff." That made Tony grin and took his phone out of his pocket and called the number he wanted firing orders left and right to Jarvis and his AI when they picked the phone up ignoring the rest of the team as they looked at Tony who whines about meetings tomorrow but feeling light on the inside.

Steven couldn't help but smile at the way Tony's face split into a grin at something Jarvis said, all the while Peggy looked at Steven who was playing with his wedding ring and looking at Tony with sad but gentle eyes when the realization hit her, she had to use all of her spy training not to let her jaw fall at that…

_It seemed that everyone realized something new today…_

* * *

So what do you think?

Yes, I am evil….

For everyone who liked more explanation about what happened to Steven, this is the answer. When Steven was hit by the missile, his body and soul get separated, by the magic of the machine that was still on when the missile hit, his soul was suck through the portal and he was given a temporary body in the parallel universe. As you can see, later on, his body was recovered and he fell into a coma, but the strain of his body and soul being separated in different universe without death interfering was going to destroy the flow of time, so he had to choose, either to return home, which then the temporary body he gains will disappear, or stay in the parallel universe, which will finally let death claim his body that was in that world, the Ancient One was able to stabilize Steven's soul which made his temporary body a real one.

I hope I was able to explain.

_**Read and Review.**_

And tell me what you think…

_**Nazaki-Sama **_


	4. Chapter 4

…**I Love You 3000…**

_**/Warning/: **_This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, time skips, mention of character's death, near mental break down, panic attack, crying, violence, and we got to meet a lot of different characters! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

_**P.S:**_ This is an Omegaverse story as in Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic, you have been warned!

"Character talking"

_"Character thinking"_

…_Flashbacks…_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

If there was one thing that Steven hated with passion it was being forced to deal with disrespectable motherfuckers who think they are above everything so they bullied those who are under them, and what made Steven nearly say fuck it and punch something was that his younger self in this universe was one of them. So after the shock that the Ancient One left in her wake, and after Steven dropped the 'H' bomb, the team was now in the Stark mansion, which was strange because in his timeline the Avengers had been living in the tower before they start living in the compound, but it doesn't matter, as long as Tony and the rest of the team were happy.

So after Peggy got him out of his 'lovely' room in Shield's HQ, he was then led to the mansion with the rest of the team, Thor still goes on and on about how Steven should go with him to Asgard to meet the AllFather. Steve was still pulling him around trying to show him who is the Alpha so he will spill everything he knows about Hydra (Which was not working, it was only making Steven irritated) Peggy was still looking at him with her 'I finally knew something that's important about you and you won't like it.' look. the rest of the team was hounding Steven for more information to be able to infiltrate Hydra (Clint and Natasha) thankfully Tony didn't bother him that much too interested in finding some new ways to be able to destroy Hydra from the inside out, Bruce God bless him, decided to be the peacemaker and make some tea for the group which Steven was grateful for.

"I think you should give us the names of the major players in Hydra we can take them all out this way." Steve said for the hundred times maybe, but Steven only groan at that and push his slightly longer hair away from his face, his younger self was a second away from having a broken jaw.

"For God's sake, fuck off!" Steven snapped which made the room become so quiet that you could hear a straw of hay fall and it will sound like a loud bang, it made Steven blink at that and turn to Peggy who was looking at Steven like the older man confess to her about being the true leader of Hydra. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Steven asked which made the rest of the team look at him.

"Y… you cursed!" Tony squeaked after he regains his barriers again, it was the first time he heard Steven curse, Steven the polite, down to earth, who respect every living and non-living thing cursed! It was true that sometimes their Steve will slip and let out a curse or two, but Steven? It just can't be!

Steven blinks at the team like they were idiots before sighing to himself and start massaging his forehead for the upcoming migraine. "Do I need to remind you that I was once upon a time in the military? We cuss in the twentieth century and sure as hell we cuss in the twenty-one century, why are you acting all surprised?" Steven shook his head at that and starts grumbling under his breath then turn to Steve. "Look, son, for the last time the only thing I will tell you about Hydra is what I deem you ready to hear, I don't care what you will try to do to gain information but if I hear about you going around the place spreading the word about what you hear I will kick you so hard that I will return you to the twenty century, and believe me when I say I already kicked your skinny ass when I traveled in time last time." Steven hissed which caused Steve to flinch a little at the murderous look in his counterpart face, it was true that Steven doesn't have scent glands to emit pheromones to scare people off, but that look was enough to make all the Avengers flinch and look away from the older man… he was scary.

"Sir, I am finally back from SI I hope you know the kind of danger that you nearly throw me… oh, hello?" The familiar voice of Jarvis made Steven blink and turn to the sound only to find, Jarvis… not any Jarvis at that, but a human Jarvis who was looking at Steven and then Steve with a strange look, Steven didn't know who was more shocked to see the other, Steven for seeing a living, breathing, light brown-haired man with brown eyes, Jarvis, or Jarvis for seeing two Steve Rogers at the same time even when one of them was older.

"Jarvis? Is that really you?" Steven asked with caution, after all, he may have to see the butler's pictures and heard some of his stories and adventures from his Tony and Peggy, but seeing the man looking no older than thirty and staring at him was concerning, especially when the only Jarvis, Steven interact with was the AI version of him.

"Of course, Sir, what did you expect? And by the way, excuse me for being rude, but who are you?" Steven blinked at that lips twitching up into a smile against himself, the real Jarvis was really as sassy as the AI version of him; Steven saw the older or was he younger man? Look at him with suspicion in his face, which caused Steven to clear his throat.

"I am sorry, my name is Steven Rogers, I don't know how I can say that without laughing, but I am from the future, well, a different future." Steven said with a serious face which caused Jarvis to blink and put the grocery on one of the kitchen counters before returning his face to Steven, and the blond could see how hard the brunet was trying to hold his laughter.

"I see Captain Rogers, what will you like me to call you? I am sure being called Captain Rogers will confuse everyone." Jarvis said after he collected himself which made Steven smile at that, the man was just like his AI counterpart or Vision, straight to the point with a legendary patient and self-control.

"You can call me Commander Rogers or Steven, though I prefer to be called by my name." Steven said which made the man hum at that and nod his head before start unpacking the grocery, but he did throw Steven glances from time to time. "Tell me, Tony, don't you have an AI?" Steven asked off-handedly which made Tony nearly jump at that.

"Well, yes, of course, his name is J you know like 'Men in Black'? Wait do you even understand that reference because if you don't we can totally watch the movies-" Tony was cut from his rambling by the look Steven was throwing him. 'I know you are talking shit and you thought I didn't hear It.' which actually made Tony gulp as a shiver run down his spine.

"J… huh?" Steven asked as he turns to Tony which made the Omega stop himself from fidgeting, it was quite concerning how Steven despite not being an Alpha was doing a good jump of acting like one. "So is he connected to the mansion by any chance?" Steven asked innocently which made Tony, not despite himself which nearly made his heart drop down to his stomach when the man smile. "Perfect, excuse me 'Just A Rather Very Intelligent System' can you help me with something?" Steven called out loud which made Tony nearly have a heart attack right here right now.

_**"Yes, Commander Rogers, what can I help you with?"**_

The sound of the AI made everyone blink at that and when it clicked everyone looked at Tony who was turning redder by the second. "So, 'J.A.R.V.I.S', huh?" Peggy asked as she leans on the table with an amused look on her face, she could see the human Jarvis was trying hard to stop himself from snickering at the young master; Anna was going to have an amusing day hearing about this.

"How did you know?" Tony hissed as he looked at Steven who was looking at his nails with amused look hidden deep in his eyes, no one, practically no one knew about this dark secret other than Dummy, and he made that AI mute just so his secrets will be saved! But this 'Steve' comes to expose him in five seconds flat! How did he know?

Steven looked at Tony with a small smile on his face, though the sadness in it made Tony's anger vanish. "I knew you for more than forty years; Tony, beside you, named your AI Jarvis, and nicknamed him J for short." Steven said as he tried to lighten up the mood, which made Tony hum at that.

_Though he still felt like he missed something important…_

* * *

_"I am sorry Tony, but he is my mate…"_

_"… so was I…"_

_Tony's broken voice made Steven open his eyes, even when he didn't know how he closed them, opening his eyes, the breath rushed out of Steven's body because he remembers this place, and how will he forget about this place, that retch place in Siberia, when he cut all the ties he had with the love of his life when he left him cold and alone in this place as he took Bucky away… when he thrust his Shield into the Arc-Reactor and thanked God over and over again that the fight didn't happen years earlier or Tony would have died…_

_The sound of fighting made Steven run, and toward the sound of snarling, growling, hissing, he went, heart dropping in dread every second that passed… he had to save Tony… when he reached the fighting ground Steven choked on his breath, because his counterpart was sitting on Tony's stomach, like all those years ago with Shield raised high above him._

_Something was off about Tony; Steven can feel it… smell it? But deep inside of him Steven knew one thing… Tony was pregnant… he didn't know how or why or how in the name of lord he knew that, but something was chanting inside of him, screaming at him to help Tony, to save him, protect him and the unborn child, looking at his counterpart, Steven knew, he knew that his counterpart also knew about the pregnancy, but he was looking at Tony with such coldness, that it left Steven shaken._

_"Please…" Tony mouthed to his counterpart, and his hands… his hands didn't rise like they were in the battle between Steven and his husband, no, they were on the ground beside him, in surrender, and that, more than anything made Steven's heart drop, no… just as the Shield was thrust into the Arc-Reactor, Tony looked at Steven mouthing the word 'Please' again and again and again, until the Arc-Reactor deemed in light, until his counterpart stood up and went to Bucky ignoring Tony who couldn't move as the pain took over and the scent of blood intensifying by the second, until Tony's eyes became glassy and unfocused, the only reason Tony stopped mouthing that word was because his breath stilled…_

_And it down on Steven what took a place here, this was his worst fear, his worst nightmare, his 'what if the Civil War happened earlier?', but with a twisted cruelty this time, because Tony was pregnant, Tony was pregnant, and the Arc-Reactor was the only way to stop the shrapnel from reaching his heart, and now… now Tony was dead, dead, dead!_

_And then Steven screamed…_

_._

_And screamed…_

_._

_"Steven! Wake up!"_

_._

_And screamed…_

_._

_"Steven!"_

_._

_He wished he was dead…._

.

…

.

By the time he woke up, Steven knew he was shaken, he knew he won't get any sleep anymore, and he knew that this hunted image will be with him for the rest of his life, waking up, Steven turn his face to Peggy who was beside his bed trying to wake him up, and the blond man desperately hope that he didn't hurt the brunette, it had been years since Steven had nightmares this intense, years since he felt this drained, Steven sat on his bed and stood on his shaky legs leaving his bed, and from the corner of his eye, he saw all of the Avengers standing outside of his room, not knowing if they should enter the room or not, and Steven felt a little guilty for waking them up in the crack ass of dawn.

But Steven only blinks his eyes and walked to the door, ignoring that he was only wearing his pajama's pants, he needed to get out of here, before he reached his door his eyes feel on Thor, and he could only sigh. "Get ready, we are leaving to Asgard today at nine." Steven could only say that before he left the team ignoring their concern question and calls.

Reaching the mansion's door, Steve opened it and looked at the acres after acres of land that Tony owned, looking at the sky Steven realize that it was probably three in the morning, but that didn't stop him, instead, he gets out and close the door behind him.

And then he runs… not caring about wearing only a pajama pants, he run, nor caring that he left his team but not really his team worried, he run, hoping that horrible image will vanish from his mind, he runs, begging the God to stop torturing him, he runs, hoping to feel normal by the end of his quest, he runs, not caring that it starts storming and the rain was falling on him, that it so cold that it could have been needles.

_He runs…_

* * *

By the time Steven returned, it was eight a.m. just enough for him to shower and change into one of his dark uniforms that Edith kept in her storage unit in the pocket dimension, the first time he heard about this from Edith, he had laughed and cried at the same time, because his husband knew him to well, no matter what age Steven was he will always be a troublemaker who didn't back down from a fight even if it meant his death. 'Suicidal Bastard' his late husband always called him, and somehow Steven always felt that title fit him more than a thousand others the people around him gave.

"Steven!" Returning back, Steven was greeted by worried Peggy who looked at his pathetic form with a worried and pale face, running in the rain would do that to anyone, especially when Steven returned wet and covered in mud from where he fell a few times while he was running.

"I am fine, Peg…" Steven murmured as he left to his room without looking around, ignoring the team that was looking at him with worried eyes and concern faces… he needed to get out of here, he needed to get out of here while ignoring his counterpart because Steven was sure that he will kill his counterpart because he couldn't kill himself.

Reaching his room, Steven froze a little because Tony was waiting for him near his door with a frown on his face when his eyes fell on Steven's form; it was making Steven a little bit uncomfortable because out of everyone, he didn't want Tony to look at him when he was like this. "Are you really OK? I know some good therapist if you are interested." Tony said gently which made Steven press his lips tightly.

"I will get better, I always do." Steven ends up saying which made Tony frown at that and look at Steven for a long time before he sighed and get a small notebook out of his pocket, he wrote something on a blank piece of paper before ripping it out and giving it to Steven.

"If you want to get better call her, she will help, just tell her I was the one to send you…." Tony said before leaving, and Steven had to stop himself from smiling, it seems that Tony is still awkward at expressing his feeling, probably ran to his lab to get rid of the hives he felt when he tried to open up with Steven.

That made the older man chuckle quietly to himself and he entered his room going straight away to the shower, to spend the next half hour washing the mud and dirt from his skin. "Edith, open the pocket dimension." Steven said as he dried himself after getting out of the bathroom.

_**"Of course Steven, may I suggest that you wear the suit you don in 'The End', I believe it will be more appropriate to wear it, then one of your black stealth suits."**_

Edith said which made Steven pause and touch his glasses before putting them on his face gently. "Do as you see fit…" Steven said gently which made the AI chirp and seconds later the suit materialized on Steven's body which made the older man look at his body with an eyebrow-raising. "That's a handy trick." Steven ends up saying as he looked at his body in the mirror, he looked just like he did when he fought in 'The End' it is funny how he didn't change a bit.

_**"Thank you Steven, Mr. Stark, though that it will come in handy one day, this suit, though it looked like your old suit, its different, the material it was made from was Vibranium's threads, just like how Blank Panther's suit was made, it's also…"**_

Steven spent few minutes listening to Edith with interest taking in the difference he can see in the suit while checking the new additions Edith talked about, smiling sadly knowing that his husband made all of this with him in mind… like he already knew what will happen after he will leave Steven alone.

Steven took a deep breath, and left the safety of his room and went to the common room to see all of the Avengers waiting for him wearing their tactical gears ready to go with him, that made him raise his eyebrow at that, getting a glare from Peggy who was still looking at him with concern, it made Steven smile, only Peggy know how to sass the shit out of you while doing it with worried face.

"Finally! I am going to Asgard!" Steven turned around to see Tony in his suit pulling a… a portable lab with him? Only for Jarvis to call for Peggy's help in stopping the Omega. "But Aunt Peggy This is the opportunity of a lifetime! Thor say something!" Tony whines when Peggy pulled the Omega away from his gadgets which made Tony struggle to get back to it

"I am sorry Man of Iron, but I don't think it will be wise to explore Asgard in these dire times, but I assure you when we are done, I Thor Odinson will personally escort you to the explore Asgard like a true warrior!" Thor called out in a cheerful voice which made Steven sigh at that and grumbles.

"Thor can we please get this over with, I don't want to be in Odin's presence more than necessary." Steven said coolly which made Thor pause and look at Steven with surprise and a little bit of confusion. "You will know everything when we reach Asgard." Steven said which made Thor nod his head and clear his throat and call out for the guardian of the gate, Steven sighed at that, this was going to be a long day, though on the bright sight…

_He may be able to repay his debt to Loki…_

* * *

So what do you think?

Short I know, I thought about including their travel to Asgard in this chapter too, but then it will be too long, and I kinda want their trip to Asgard to be its own chapter.

If you are wondering what Steven looks like, then he looked like how he was in Endgame, as for Steve he looked just like in The First Avenger, I think there is a lot of difference in their looks from the first movie to the last, maybe I will make Steven grow his beard once more? Who knows!

_**Read and Review.**_

And tell me what you think…

_**Nazaki-Sama **_


	5. Chapter 5

…**I Love You 3000…**

**_/Warning/: _**This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, and we got to meet a lot of different characters! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

**_P.S:_** This is an Omegaverse story as in Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic, you have been warned!

"Character talking"

_"Character thinking"_

…_Flashbacks…_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The first thing Steven did was bracing himself when Thor called Heimdall's name, and it was the right thing to do because not even a second later, the light from the rainbow bridge surrounded all of them. Steven felt himself being pulled up faster than light and he had to hold his breath, at the tugging he kept felling until they landed in Asgard, but Steven could handle it, after all, to enter the 'New Asgard' on earth you also have to be summoned by the rainbow bridge, a fate Steven didn't know how the Asgardian did. Landing in Asgard was not all that glorious, because as soon as everyone landed, everyone but Steven and Thor fell on the ground moaning in pain and dizziness, and Steven had to wince when he saw Clint throwing up on Thor's boots which made the God shriek and jump away while cursing seven ways to Sunday… Steven had to stop himself from facepalming, especially when Thor give a girlish scream after he slipped and fell on his ass in Clint's vomit… talking about revenge.

"Alright calm the fuck down!" Steven snapped as he helped Peggy and Tony up, the Alpha was the first to recover so she stood gracefully like she wasn't just thrown in a wormhole and thrown into another world nothing and she looked at Thor who was hissing and shrieking every time he tried to stand up and end up slipping, Tony, on the other hand, was shaking a little, but he didn't make any fuss just leaned on Steven to regain his barriers which made Steven's heart skip a beat.

"Easy for you to say that you are not the one who fell into this nastiness, Brother Steven!" Thor snapped as he tried to stand up only to slip and fall face-first into the vomit which made him scream on top of his lungs as he throws himself away from the puddle on the ground. "Curse you, Brother Clint! Curse you!" Thor's screams made Steven press his lips tightly, especially when he heard Tony snickers beside him, and Clint start laughing while groaning in pain.

"OK, enough!" Steven's booming voice made everyone freeze in their place, especially the disappointing tone in his voice. "Clint stop fucking laughing and stand up, why the hell will you eat when you know that we will be traveling to space? Thor gets yourself together and go take a shower and change into clean clothes, and for God's sake stop screaming!" Steven's commanding voice made everyone shut up, Clint stood with the help of Natasha, trying not to look at Steven who was glaring at everyone, Thor grumbled and hissed at Clint before using his hammer to sail into the sky and head toward the palace to change his clothes, that left everyone shuffling on their feet looking at Steven who turns his face toward the small rounded stage in the middle, only to see the gatekeeper looking at them with a blank face.

"Greetings traveler, my name is Heimdall, it is an honor to finally meet you." The huge man said as he gave a little bow toward Steven. "If you will please follow me, I will take you toward the AllFather." The man took his sword off from the golden stage and start walking toward Asgard, which made everyone, follow him with Steven leading them.

"How is Loki?" Steven asked as he walked beside the man with dark skin, he could see the man's bewildered expression in his eyes, though his face reminds cold and emotionless, Steven thinks that if he wasn't so good at reading expressions he would have never caught that look on the man's face.

"He is well." The man's answer was short which made Steven raise his eyebrow at that and look forward, lips twitching up as he heard the Avengers 'Oh' and 'Ah' as they walked on Asgard's marble roads, gazing at the huge houses, it made Steven's eyes roam over the place with a sad look, so this was Thor's home before it was destroyed…

"You mean as well as livestock in his cell waiting for an unfair judgment." Steven snipped which made Heimdall pause in his walk and look at Steven with his golden eyes, Steven looked in the man's eyes with his blue ones, and he could see how the man's eyes widen every second Steven continued to gaze in his eyes without fear.

"The AllFather is waiting for you." Heimdall said as he broke eye contact and start walking toward the palace with faster steps this time, which made Steven raise his eyebrow and follow the man, keeping an eye on his friends hoping they wouldn't rush toward anything in hope of exploring (Tony) or cause some trouble while they were walking around the place (Clint) or acting like a bullheaded idiot (Steve) thankfully Peggy, Natasha, and Bruce seemed to handle the rest of the Avengers and steering them away from everyone last they caused problems. "We have arrived." Heimdall said as they stopped in front of a huge palace, which made everyone's jaw fall, except for Steven, the older man saw such wonders in the New Asgard, even more, beautiful than here.

"Oh my God…" Steven heard the whispers of excitement behind him, which made him hum a little at that, the doors to the palace were suddenly opened, and when everyone entered the palace the saw no one behind the doors, which made their eyes widen a little when the candles were light by their own.

"Greetings Avengers, welcome to Asgard, my name is Frigga I will be the one to take you to meet Odin." The calm sound of the woman made them look up to see them waiting for them on the top of the stairs, which caused everyone to bow to the woman when they saw Steven do it.

"Greeting, lady Frigga, my name is Steven Rogers, I am sure you already know about that." Steven's words got a smile from Frigga as she nodded her head at his words, waving for the team urging them to follow her, as she starts walking, away, which made everyone rush to follow her last they lost her, and Thor wasn't with them, having been kicked out by Steven who couldn't handle his childish whining (Even if there was a good cause for it).

They walked for a little while until they reached the golden hall of Asgard, or more simply the throne room, to see Odin sitting on his throne with two big ravens perching on his throne looking at the Avengers with their small and black eyes, and Steven could hear everyone behind him shuffle closer to him, which made him blink at that. While everyone kneeled for Odin and showed him some respect, Steven stayed standing, glaring at the older man, a few decades earlier, before Steven knew of Loki's sacrifices through the queen of the New Asgard, he may have admired the man and showed him some respect, but in the light of what he has done to his adopted child and the pain he caused the nine realms for his idiocy, Steven will say Hell to the no to that, he wouldn't show respect toward some bully. Steven could see the king's one eye looking at him with a thoughtful look on his face, especially when Frigga whispered something in his ear.

"Rise…" Odin ordered in a booming voice which made all of the Avengers stand up and look at the man/king/God? "As you all know the reason I summon you here, is because of the traveler and the ominous news he bought with him from his universe." Odin started turning his face to Steven as he said those words, making Steven raise his head higher at that. "Tell us son of Sarah, what have you witness in your universe?" Odin said which made Steven narrow his eyes at the old man.

"I want to see Loki." Steven said which made Odin narrow his eyes at Steven, only to for the blond man to glare at him daring him to say no.

"What do you seek from a person who nearly destroyed your world?" Odin asked which made Steven nearly growl at the older man but he contains himself, going to the old man and giving him a good punch on the face won't make everything turn alright.

"What do I seek from the person who protects the earth from Thanos and his minions, I wonder?" Steve said mockingly which made Odin frown at the disrespect he was seeing. "Maybe it's to talk with him about him being brainwash by the mind stone, or maybe it's about the torture Thanos made him go through, or maybe him leaving the Avengers hints and clues so they will be able to defeat him and save the earth despite being brainwashed in the first place." Steven said in a snippy tone which made the room become tense with every word he said, especially the Avengers who start looking at one another, trying to recall what took a place in New York battle, becoming a little numb at the realization that Steven's words were true, and Clint had to contain his flinch at the mention of mind control, because he still remembers the pain and fear as he helplessly fought with Natasha and Phil, with no control over his body and thoughts.

"You don't look that much fond of me, son of Sarah." Odin said off-handedly which made Steven snort at that rudely which made Frigga look away from her husband a small smile taking over her face, at how red the man's face becomes, she was happy that someone was able to take her husband down a few pages.

"It's hard to be fond of someone who brought Ragnarok with his foolish decisions and the hate he installs in everyone important to him." Steven said coolly which made the older man grip his staff tightly and for his wife's face to pale at the thought of Ragnarok being upon them because of her husband. "If you really wanted to know who I am, then so be it. I am Steven Rogers, Captain America, leader of the Avengers, vice-commander of Shield, and earth's ambassador to the New Asgard and as Thor said I am a traveler between time and space. Now we got this out of the way, I demand to see Loki, I refuse for an innocent man to suffer more than he already did because you think that being tortured and brainwashed is not an excuse for his crime." Steven said which made the room become tense especially when Odin stood up and looked down at Steven who was glaring at the older man.

"Follow me." Odin said which made Steven hum at that and follow the king and queen, not taking his eyes off of the man's back too distrust of him. "So you have met my counterpart…" Odin hummed giving Steven and the Avengers following him a flitting glance, raising his brow at Steven counterpart.

"No, but I saw your handy work." Steven said snidely. "So where are we going? The cells?" Steven asked which made Odin look at him with a sharp look on his face, causing Steven to smile savagely. "Am I going to find Loki's mouth sewn shut, to stop him from telling 'lies'?" That made Frigga inhale sharply and look at Steven with horror at his words.

"Listen, boy, I do not know what my counterpart has done, but make this known to you, I will never hurt my son." Odin hissed after he stopped in front of Steven which made the man look at Odin with cold eyes.

"This is the first time you refer to him as a son, quite the upgrade don't you think?" Steven said as he walked around Odin and continued on his way, finally seeing Thor who was getting out of his room with a fresh and clean set of clothes. "Thor, where is Loki?" Steven asked sharply which made the thundered jump a little and pointed to the door in front of him which made Steven nod his head at that and went to the door, knocking on it in three sharp knocks before opening the door, seeing Loki sitting in the small chair in his room, chains surrounding his legs and arms. "Loki." Steven said as he felt Odin and the rest of the party behind him stop inside of the room.

The sound of his name being called made the trickster turn to Steven's eyes widen a little before be put the book in his hand down. "Traveler…" Loki said slowly looking at Steven when the man entered his room after Loki gave him permission, which made the trickster look at him with an unreadable expression.

"You know why I am here." Steven said gently as he set in the seat Loki pointed toward, both of them ignoring then rest of the people who made themselves comfortable in Loki's room without his permission which made the dark hair man scrunch his nose at that.

"You know I can't tell you." Loki said in a husky tone from the lack of use, which made Steven lean back in his seat with a small frown looking at the people behind him. "He is watching." Loki's warning made the hair on the back of Steven's neck stand on its ends, letting out a harsh breath through his nose.

"What can you tell me about him, that wouldn't endanger you and end up killing you?" Steven said which made Loki look at him with a start of a smile playing on his lips.

"You are sweet, traveler." Loki said, his smile leaving his face as he looked at Steven with a harsh look. "This is not a place for being sweet, or you will end up dead." Loki warned Steven harshly, which made the older man gazed at him with a mischievous look; a silent conversation went between the two of them before Loki lean back with pursed lips. "You know, there is a story that the dead love to recites, every century without fail…" Loki started as he gazed outside of the window with a thoughtful look on his face. "It goes back to the start of this universe when souls roamed the lands, and planets haven't collided together yet when there was only one rule and one law to follow and that was the forbiddance of touching another soul. It talked about a soul brighter than the others, the brighter the soul was, the more significant it has in the living world and its history. With his brightness, he was able to capture the attention of others, charmed them with their personality, but the soul already was in love with another… too bad for the soul, he caught his eyes." Loki said offhandedly, which made everyone look at Loki like he lost his mind.

"He caught Thanos's eyes, didn't he?" Steven murmured which made Loki give him an amusing look, the mention of Thanos made the Asgardian inhale at that.

"You learn fast…" Loki murmured with a sarcastic smile on his face. "It would have been easier to say that the mad was sane at that time, but it would be a lie if he was even considered sane. Every day, the mad got madder and madder by the second every time he saw the bright one looking at their love interest and exploring the worlds. In the end, the mad was able to capture them… let's call them the love interest, shall we?" Loki said as he leaned on his seat looking at Steven straight in the eyes. "Now the bright one was smart, they knew what the mad wanted, to break the rule, which defined his universe, but the thing was it was either them or their love interest, so the bright ended up making a deal with the mad, one-touch, one lifetime." Loki raise a finger at that, he could already feel the fear that rose in his mother's eyes, the suspicious in Odin's eyes as he gazes at Loki and Steven, and Loki had to contain his laugh at the confusion that colored every other face in the room. "But as I told you the bright was smart, for they know that there were other universes and that they can switch the places with another counterpart, thus that one promised lifetime will never take a place." Loki's grin widens as the realization crosses Steven's face. "Though the fates have a strange way of playing their cards, because here you are once again, back to the place you run away from… and Thanos felt it, he knew you are finally here and he is searching." That gets sharp inhales and gasps from the Avengers who finally made a connection to the story.

"I see…" Steven said breathlessly, as he closed his eyes taking a deep breath trying to calm himself down at the whirlwind of emotions he was feeling at the moment, trying to regain his barriers.

"You cannot change everything though, for sooner or later you will have to face the consequences of your choice." Loki said as he picked up his book from where he left it on the table. "Was it worth it though? Being forced to be frozen in time, unchangeable, while everyone else ages and dies off, was it worth it seeing your husband die, in a few short decades when you could have had centuries here with him?" Loki asked curiously as he opened his book once more, looking at Steven.

Steven stood up and gave Loki a small smile, eyes going distant as memories start assaulting him. "Yes, it was." Steven whispered gently, so only Loki could hear him, which made the trickster's eyes widen for a second before he nodded his head and return to his book ignoring everyone who went to talk to him, as Steven walked out of the room

_It was worth it for Steven…_

* * *

"So what are you going to do Steven?" Peggy asked that night when everyone was lead to their rooms, everyone was exhausted from what they have learned today, and they all were concern about Steven and his counterpart, after all, they just learned that Steven was supposed to be their 'Steve' while their current teammate was supposed to be from the other universe but they have switched places, it was draining and mind-blowing in away.

"We killed Thanos in my world, and we will kill him here too, nothing changes." Steven said as he looked at Asgard from his balcony, mind drifting to what Loki had informed him a few hours earlier.

"Who was your husband, Steven?" Peggy asked as he looked at Asgard keeping an eye on Steven who gives a small smile as he turns his face to Peggy raising his eyebrow like he already knows that she knows that answer which made the woman's lips twitch up in a smile. "He was Tony isn't he?" She asked which made Steven hum and give a sad smile at that, eyes returning to his ring. "You know, you can start a new life here, getting to know everyone, getting to know Tony, asking him out on a date." Said Peggy as she leans her elbows on the balcony rails made of concrete.

"You forget that this Tony is in love with your Steve… besides, I have lived my life with my husband, and was happy… I want Tony to be happy, and me asking him out will mean that he will have to abandon his happiness with Steve, just to be with me out of obligation." Steven said which made Peggy sigh through her nose and bite her bottom lip.

"He won't be happy…" Peggy's words made Steven raise his eyebrow at the woman which made her fidget as she looked down on the ground. "Seventy years ago, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes were mated… married in your words… after Bucky's death, Steve was no longer the same, he was… volatile… the best word to describe him… he may make Tony happy today, but tomorrow, he may make him cry. I don't want someone like this as my Godson's mate, no matter if he was a friend, I don't trust him enough with Tony's heart." Peggy finished her words which made Steven's lips twitch up.

"And you trust me with Tony's heart because I was married to him for decades, did you forget that I'm not from this world in the first place?" Steven said as he looked at the woman with a hard look. "Tony is not a rebound, Peggy, and you should know that." Steven whispered harshly in Peggy's ear which made the woman smile at that.

"You will be the first to say that, I don't think Steve had the same courage to say what you just said." Peggy said as she looked down at Asgard once more, her mind kept drifting to what Steven said to her, the smile refused to leave her face. "How was Tony in his last years? You said he lived until he was ninety-five, right?" Her question made Steven smile at that, eyes going distant a little as he remembered his late husband with a small smile on his face; he then opened his mouth…

_And talked for hours…_

* * *

So what do you think?

Finally an update, sorry for the late one, but oh well.

I will answer all of your comments when I have time, so thanks for being patient!

_**Read and Review**_

And tell me what you think…

_**Nazaki-Sama **_


	6. Chapter 6

…**I Love You 3000…**

_**/Warning/: **_This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, heartbreak, a lot of plot twists (?), and we got to meet a lot of different characters! Also, Steve is an asshole! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

_**P.S:**_ This is an Omegaverse story as in Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic, you have been warned!

"Character talking"

_"Character thinking"_

…_Flashbacks…_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Steven sighed as he looked around Asgard, taking in the places with wondering eyes, smiling when he saw the children run around the place laughing happily as they rushed to play a game only they know about. It left Steven sad to see that this Asgard was destroyed in his world, that all the people here died because of Hela and Thanos, that the old, young, and babes, were killed just for existing, a fate that made Steven rage… he still remembered Thor's hollow eyes as he gazes at what left of his people, only one hundred survivors, while millions died on that ship. The Asgardian never recovered, even in the new Asgard, even on an island far away to the north, they still distrust everyone who looked their way, even after thirty years and a lot of births and people trying to hold themselves together for their children… the Asgardian still grieved, especially when Thor left them with Val because, by the end of the day, Thor was the last royal from the royal family, their last link to their home.

Steven looked at Thor who was talking to the shop owner with a grin on his face, waving animated stories of Midgard and its heroes, it made Steven wonder if his Thor will ever smile like this again, but he knows that it was just a childish wish, after all, the last time Thor smiled was thirty-five years ago and after the Time Heist… you can say that he lost the ability to feel emotions, it was probably the reason why he left with the guardians, a thing that Steven wouldn't fault the man for doing.

Today Thor decided to take them for a walk around Asgard's roads and shops, telling them about Asgard's history all the while, for Steven he just nodded his head now and then, already knowing the history behind every stone in Asgard and the new Asgard, heart heavy in his chest as he took the happy smile on Thor's face. The rest of the Avengers looked around Asgard with wide disbelieving eyes, taking everything in, the people, the shops, the houses, the roads, and horses and carriages, how Asgard live in harmony with science and magic working together to create an amazing modern world that still holds into the old ways of life without one life erasing the other.

"And this is the libraries of Asgard you can find anything you want here, we also have all the history of the nine realms recorded and stored here, it's not as big as the royal library but it comes a close second to it." Thor said as he pointed to a huge looking building made from gold and marble, making the Avengers awe at what their eyes were seeing. For Steven he just hummed and nodded his head, following Thor when he entered the library, pointing at the sections and every book kind of book in that section.

Steven had to smile when Tony's rush to take one of the books with a huge grin on his face a manic glee shining in his eyes at the thought of gaining knowledge of something new. Though that smile fell as soon as he opened the book and start looking through it, furrowing his brows as he flipped the book a few times, causing nothing to change, which made the man look at Thor with a frown? "What language is this? It's not even old runes alphabet language!" Tony whines as he turns the book to Thor, showing strange runes to everyone.

Steven hummed as he came toward Tony taking the book from his hands and flipping through the pages a little with a thoughtful look on his face. "It talks about Ragnarok, its Asgard history." Steven said as he closed the book, making Tony squeak and look at Steven then at the book.

"And how do you know that? More importantly, how do you know Asgardian?" Tony said with a pout as he took the book back while glaring at it, hoping that it will magically turn into English or any of the ten other languages he knows, he can't believe that a book this seductive can't be read by him, this is an outrage!

Steven can see the curiosity in Thor's eyes as the fell on him, as well as the other Avengers, which caused Steven to give a small smile and a shrug. "I was earth's ambassador to the new Asgard, of course, I was taught Asgardian." Steven's words got a pout from Tony, then the small man narrows his eyes at Steven, ignoring Thor's cheers about Shield brothers and all that jazz.

"Well then, I hope you won't mind working as a translator." Tony said as he thrust the book into Steven's arms while taking a few more books and added it to the book, nearly overflowing Steven's arms with the fifty books he manages to snag before Peggy start pulling Tony's ear telling him to stop while returning the books in Steven's arms to the shelves causing Tony to whine.

Steven could only smile at that and shake his head at them grunting in faux annoyance when Thor raised him for a hug, talking about Steven being a true Asgardian or something like that, which made the man roll his eyes and try to pat Thor's arms away so he can be put down.

_The smile didn't leave his face the whole way to the castle…_

* * *

"What can you tell me about the Infinity Stones in this universe?" Steven asked as he sat in the chair across from Loki's, it usually annoyed Steven that everyone always decided to tag with Steven when he wanted to talk with Loki, and he knows that the man himself was feeling annoyed too, today they were sitting in the tea room, because Loki wanted no one in his room, and he can't really fault the man, the last three times Steven was in the man's room, he ended up snapping at Thor and Clint who made a mess of the whole room.

Loki drank his tea, humming a little while putting his cup down, eyes going distant in deep thoughts as he tried to gather all the information he remembers. "Nothing that you didn't know about in your home." Loki finally said as he raised his cup to take another sip, pausing halfway before looking at Steven who crosses his arms in deep thought. "The only difference is that they are weaker than the ones in your universe, so you will control them completely this time around." Loki took a sip from his tea after finishing his words causing Steven to frown.

"I never used the stones, Loki." Steven ended up saying a confused look taking over his face at the prince's words, he had never used the stones, the only time he came in touch with them was when he picked them up from their timeline and later returning them to the same timeline, the only one who used them was Bruce who use the stones to return half of the universe that Thanos snapped, and Carol who used them to get rid of Thanos and his army, and let's not forget the cause of their problem, Thanos.

"Not unconsciously no." Loki said as he looked at Steven with an amused look, he already can feel everyone's eyes on him, especially his mother and Odin, Thor was looking at Steven with a confused look, and the rest of the Avengers didn't take their eyes off of Loki. "Do you remember this day?" Loki said as he wove his hand and a mist formed to show Thanos and Steven fight, in the fight Steven was able to grape the gauntlet with both of his hands and everyone can see the shocked look on Thanos's face, and it was mirrored by Odin and Frigga as they looked at the scene. "The stones are sentient beings, only those of powerful will can control them… you can say that your will was the strongest, stronger than even Thanos." Loki waved his hand once more and the scene changed, showing Thanos standing on the ground of his plant, the Avengers looked with wide eyes as they saw Thanos raise the gauntlet to snap his fingers, but the stones lashed at him and burned his arm, it took a while for the titan to regain control and when he snapped his fingers, everyone pale as they saw those who fought Thanos turn to dust. "Your will was stronger than Thanos himself, that's why when the titan wanted to use the gauntlet to erase half of the universe, the stones lashed at him, they were still 'working' under your will, and you only wanted to protect everyone from Thanos, protect the universe from him… and Thanos knew that, so to make your will waver, he killed the closest person to you first, so that he can use the stone." The scene change showing a Steven looking at his fallen comrades, but the whisper of his name made him turn to the person who called him, everyone can hear Steve's choked whisper of Bucky's name, and Peggy saw the horror on Steve's face as Bucky looked at Steven with confused as he outstretched his hand for him, just as Bucky took a step toward Steven, he tripped and hit the ground turning into dust.

"B… Bucky is alive?" Steve's voice cracked as he asked that question, looking at Steven like the older man hold all the answers to the universe. "You married him, didn't you? He is alive in your universe, he didn't fall from the train, he is alive… why are you doing here if he is alive?" Steve screamed as he stood up, looking at his counterpart like he was crazy for wasting his chance with Bucky to return to this place, Steve knows that if it was him, he wouldn't leave Bucky at all, not like his traitor of counterpart.

"Calm down Steve." Peggy snapped as she held his arm tightly before he does something stupid like attacking Steven, she didn't know that Bucky was alive, Steven had spent that time talking about his husband with her, rarely talked about his friends, and it was a shock for her to see Bucky, he changed yes, grow his hair and a beard and gain more muscles than an Omega can, but it was still the same Omega she saw seventy years ago, and Peggy wondered if Barnes is still alive out there, she needed to talk with Steve about it.

"Yes, Bucky is alive in my world, but that didn't mean he is alive here." Steven's harsh words made Steve take a step back and swallow while looking at the man with betrayal. "And for your information, no, Bucky isn't my husband he is like a brother to me, he married Sharon Carter and had children and grandchildren of his own." Steven said which made Steve nearly trip at what he was hearing, face going a little pale at Steven's words, at that he shook Peggy's hand away from him and rushed out of the room, leaving the scent of pain and heartbreak in its wake making everyone shift in discomfort, and Peggy frown when she saw Tony leave the room, probably searching for the Alpha, which made Peggy stop herself from tracking the Omega down and stop him.

"That was harsh don't you think?" Loki said as a smile played on his face, causing Steven to roll his eyes and turn to the dark-haired man with a shrug." He made you angry didn't he?" Loki asked as he leaned on his chair looking at Steven's eyes, amusement flicker on his face, causing the blond man to give a mocking smile.

"No, he only annoyed me, and if he knew what's best for him he wouldn't anger me." Steven said which made Loki throw him a look then glance at Dr. Banner an amused smile taking over his face as he studied Steven.

"And what will happen is someone angered you? You will turn into a raging monster?" Loki asked as he took his cup and take a sip from it, sending Steven a challenging look as he did, which only made the man lean back on his chair, and some emotion flickered in his eyes, but it went as fast as it came making Loki frown in confusion.

"The last time someone made me angry, half of the universe was nearly destroyed, and my Shield ended up broken." That statement made Loki inhale sharply as he looked at the blond man, eyes widen at the true meaning of these words, and it made him put his cup down and gaze at the man in wonder…

_What caused that change Loki felt just now?_

* * *

Steve looked at Asgard from the balcony, hands clenched tightly into fists, mainly to stop himself from going back to Rogers and punch him in the face, but the man was skilled he could feel it even if he didn't see it. Steve… he can't believe that he saw Bucky, his beautiful and amazing Omega, the love of his life, his end of the line, his everything… Bucky was alive, Bucky was alive in Rogers' universe, he was alive and beautiful as always, his long hair and beard only made him more beautiful, more charming, and enchanting… he was alive, and he was married with kids and grandkids, while Steve's Bucky was dead for over seventy years.

It made Steve's blood pound in his vines in anger at the thought of Steven loving anyone but Bucky, after all, how blind can he be to ignore the only person who ever loved him before and after the serum? It made Steve angry, and he was grateful that he wasn't in the same room as that man right now. Everyone talked about how Steve should move on, but how can he? It was only a year since he lost the love of his life, only a year since the war stopped, only a year while everyone counted seventy years and added it to Steve's life without his consent.

"Are you OK, Steve?" Tony's voice made the Alpha bite his tongue last he snapped at the Omega behind him, he turned to see Tony looking at him with concern look on his face. The Alpha didn't know why Peggy's nephew always chase him, or in truth, he knows why, but always gets annoyed at and ignored, after all, didn't Tony understand that he was already mated to the love of his life? He didn't want another mate, another Omega that will weight him down, he is not like Peggy who pulled herself together after her husband's death, but Peggy had forty years to swallow it up and pull herself together, not like Steve who only woke up last year after crashing the plane down, it was only two weeks before that since he saw his mate fall to his death.

"I'm fine." Steve said as he turned his back to the Omega, hoping that the short man will take that as a sign and leave him alone, but unfortunately for him, the Omega took his dismissal as an invitation and came to stand beside him looking at Asgard with interest and thirst for knowledge, which made Steve's heart give a pang because Bucky used to look at new things like that.

"He didn't mean it, you know?" Tony said which made Steve look at him with a frown, which caused the Omega flush and look at his hands that were twisted together, a nervous habit he notice the Omega use more often than not. "He is just stress, everyone knows that he doesn't sleep, and prefer to walk in the halls at night." Tony said in his way to defend Steven, which made the Alpha suppress the urge to roll his eyes and look away from the Omega.

"Why are you here Tony?" Steve said which made the Omega fumble out an answer that made the Alpha narrow his eyes and lean closer toward the Omega, mainly to make him uncomfortable so that he will excuse himself and leave Steve, but the Omega only blushes at the closeness between the two of them. "Just leave Tony…" Steve said which made the Omega frown at that, and huffed while shaking his head.

"I know that it hurt Steve, but you need to move on, this will only hurt you in the end." Tony said as he leaned toward Steve, which made the Alpha growl at him and back away as he sends the Omega a harsh glare.

"Move on? With you? I don't know what got it inside of your head that I'm even interested, so for the last time Stark, stop chasing me!" Steve harsh worlds made the Omega take a step back and Steve gaze at the Omega's eyes watching the different emotions flash before them, sadness, heartbreak, disbelieve, followed by anger.

"Fuck you, Rogers! Not everything is about you, asshole!" Tony snapped pushing Steve out of his way as he stumped his way toward his room inside of the palace, leaving Rogers looking at his back, feeling a little dumbfounded at the Omega, that wasn't the response he expected. Steve though, only grunt at that and return his gaze to the view he was seeing before trying to ignore the pain in his chest.

_Trying to ignore the tears that gluing to Tony's lashes…_

* * *

"Tell me, traveler… what's the price you had to give for the ability to travel in time and defeat Thanos, surely your price tripled since you returned the stones alone?" Loki asked one day, which made everyone look at Loki like he was a little insane, but Steven just hummed and put his cup down looking at Loki with a humorless smile and an empty gaze.

"It depends on the person themself." Steven finally said after a while of silence, his answer made Loki lean toward him with narrow eyes, as for Tony who was still interested in the time travel theory, lean toward Steven to listen closely to him, ignoring Steve who was trying to get his attention. "Thor… he lost his emotions, couldn't feel anything, no matter how much he wanted, no pain, no grieve, no hope, no love… an empty vessel, he ended up leaving to travel the universe hoping that one day, he will feel something." Steven said that while gazing at Loki's eyes, which widen a little before returning back to normal, Frigga choked on her sob as she looked at Thor who was frozen in his place. "Bruce, became suicidal, doing everything he can to kill himself, he succeeds in the end, found a way to kill himself and the Hulk three years after defeating Thanos." Natasha tense at that stands protectively behind Bruce, putting her hand on the Omega's shoulder to calm him down. "Tony… we thought that Tony survived from the side effects, but as years gone by we realize that he didn't, in the end, his mind failed him and he was diagnosed with Alzheimer's when we talked with the sorcerer supreme… he said that this should have never happened." Steven's eyes went glassy like he was lost in memories, he didn't notice how Tony tensed and the scent of fear start rolling from him before the Omega was able to contain his scent acting as nothing happened. "Natasha died to obtain the Soul Stone, and Clint lost the ability to shoot arrows, he also lost his sharp sight, leaving his vision weak." Steven mutters as he remembered his friends and the pain and fear they went through after noticing the side effects a month after killing Thanos.

The room was tense, no one was brave enough to break the silence, and they could only take what Steven shared with them, such a dark future… "What about you?" Loki finally said which made Steven blink before a harsh smile taking over his face, eyes going distant before they focused on Loki.

"I become a 'Savage', an unstoppable force and an immovable object at the same time, no one knew about that side effect, everyone thought the serum healed me… it was known four years after defeating Thanos when my husband was attacked and nearly died." Those words made Loki hum and lean on his chair with a thoughtful look.

"You got furious… and you changed, nearly destroying your world, and broke your Shield… how did you snap out of that state?" Loki asked with wonder, wanting to know how someone who claimed to be savage and mindless was able to snap out of his angry state, it made Loki think in different possibility, mainly to stop Steven if the man ever becomes as angry as he claimed one day.

Steven hummed, eyes going distant, a small pained smile took over his face before returning his attention to Loki. "My husband was the one who stopped me, the only one who will be able to do that, those who tried were injured, and those on the other side were killed… not even those who used magic to pass as my husband survived." Steven said while giving a pointed look toward Loki like he already knows that this was Loki's intention.

That only made Loki hum and lean on the seat behind him, sending a fleeting glance toward Tony who was looking at the wall behind Steven's back, lost in thought about what he just heard not a few seconds ago, Steve, on the other hand, could do nothing but furrow his brows at his counterpart's words, feeling Peggy shake beside him as she gazed at Tony like she was going to lose the Omega any minute now, as for everyone they weren't better than Tony or Peggy, fear taking hold of them at the dark future they were promised…

_They hoped they could stop it…_

* * *

"He is a bright one, isn't he?" The sound of the queen of Asgard made Steve turn to the woman who was following his trail and gaze at Tony who was chattering happily with some scientist/magician that worked in the palace. The queen's question made the Alpha frown and then shrugs, not knowing what to say to the older woman. "You should move on, being hung on the dead will bring you nothing but pain and misery." Frigga advised gently which made the Alpha tense and gaze at her.

As much as Steve wanted to snap at the woman for sticking her nose in people's business, he knows that it will be his head if he did, so he took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. "I love him." Steve said which made the woman look at the Alpha with a strange look on her face before she smiled at the Alpha.

"Then you will never see the happiness you have until you lose it." she said as she pointed toward Tony, which made Steve return his gaze to the Omega with a confused look on his face, frowning a little at the warmth he felt in his heart when Tony gave a small laugh at something the woman he was talking to said… he wanted the Omega to smile at him like that… the Alpha stood up as he went to talk with the Omega, hoping that the Omega will give him a little time so that he can apologize and maybe… just maybe…

"You shouldn't have done that." Frigga heard Loki's voice behind her, making her turn to the dark-haired man who was scowling at his mother, glaring at her, because he already knows that his mother used a spell to cause the Alpha to fall partially in love, and it made him angry that the woman will do something stupid like that, like breaking the Omega's heart, didn't she know that as soon as Steve will break Tony's heart, Steven will destroy this universe?

"But I have to." That made Loki frowns in confusion at Frigga especially when the woman turned to the pair that was talking; Tony was blushing rosy pink color when Steve said something to him. "If the two of them didn't get together… then the flow of time will fracture, even if I didn't want to do it, but the bright one must be with someone that will break him before he will be able to heal." Those words made Loki sigh and turn to the inventor that stuttered something before giving Steve a huge smile.

"What did you see that you needed to make him go through that torture? Why can't you just let Steven and him be?" Loki asked with wonder which made the woman hum a little before giving a sad smile toward her son, which told the prince that it was only bad things.

"The what-ifs and doubt will destroy any relationship that will blossom between those two, and by doing that, the dark end will come, the spell will wear off after a little bit of time, to show the true intention and hidden faces behind… and when that happens, Steven will be there to stop that fight before it started… and it was also to teach that foolish martyr to man up and confess." Frigga's last words got a chuckle from Loki as he shook his head and look at the pair that kissed.

"I hope you know what you are doing, mother." Loki said before he nodded his goodbyes to the woman and left, leaving the woman gazing at the pair with a thoughtful look and pained eyes, as vision after vision of what to come assaulted her…

_She hoped she was…_

* * *

So what do you think?

Finally an update!

And yes, I took liberty as the author to rewrite the MCU world as I see fit.

Go check on my new story 'The Iron King' and tell me what you think!

_**Read and Review**_

And tell me what you think…

_**Nazaki-Sama **_


	7. Chapter 7

…**I Love You 3000…**

_**/Warning/: **_This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, confusion, a little bit of violence, and Steven screaming his head off with Peggy! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

_**P.S:**_ This is an Omegaverse story as in Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic, you have been warned!

P.P.S: Some of you lovely readers asked me if Steven is empowered in this story, the answer is…

Nope, not at all, you don't know how many video after video I watched that featured Steve's strengths and weakness, let's not forget the theories I read about Infinity War and Endgame, and Steve controlling the Infinity Stones is one of the theories of why the stones lashed on Thanos when he wanted to use them in the first place, as for the side effect of the time travel, I wanted to go more in-depth to what will happen years from traveling and changing the timeline, you will see if you keep reading the story that the side effect Steven fears… he fears for a reason… for further understanding what I'm saying, watch the video, 'Ten reasons Steve Rogers is stronger than you thought'…

"Character talking"

_"Character thinking"_

…_Flashbacks…_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The trip back to earth was silent and thankfully not that bad as their first trip to Asgard, Clint didn't throw up on Thor's boots this time so everyone counted it as a win. It had been nearly two weeks since they went to stay in Asgard, in those two weeks they learn so much more about Asgard and about Steven, who was still considered a mystery to everyone, but what they heard from Steven about their dark future made everyone shiver and pause, hoping that since Steven was here now, he will right the wrong everyone claimed will take a place in the future.

This time the Avengers didn't fall face first when they touched down on the land behind the Stark's mansion, their legs wobbled as they tried to keep steady, only Steven and Thor shrugged the whole thing like it was normal and walked to the mansion, pausing to wait for the other Avengers that finally regain the use of their legs once again.

"Dammit! How can you do that every day, Thor?" Clint asked as he winced, hopping around the place in hope of his legs working once again, letting out a relieved sigh when his legs stopped wobbling dangerously and he wouldn't be a victim of falling and breaking his face on the ground.

"You will get used to it Clint, after all, it's not every day that you get your atoms ripped off and then attached once again." Steven said as he stretched himself and then he took Edith from his pocket with a small smile, wearing the glass and see how it activated the second he did it, Steven really missed the AI, but sadly he couldn't use it when he was on Asgard, least something happened to her.

"Wait! Did Steven make a joke?" Clint asked with a mocked gasp, which got him a slap on the back of the head from Natasha and an eye roll from everyone else, though Steven snorted at that and a smile twitched on his lips, so Clint took that as a win and stuck his tongue at Natasha who narrowed her eyes on him.

"Steven, I think that the two of us need to talk." Peggy said gently to Steven after she regains her balance and walked so she was standing near Steven, the man hearing her words, he nodded his head and pointed with his head to the mansion which made the woman hum and follow him, ignoring everyone chatting behind them.

"I want people to know about me." Steven said which made Peggy pause for a second, but she gathered herself and followed him, entering the mansion, and headed to the library, a quiet place that the two of them will be able to talk without someone, interrupting them.

"Are you sure Steven?" Peggy asked, already knowing that the man, was talking about making his arrival a public for everyone, and Peggy doesn't really know what will happen if the knowledge of Steven arriving from another universe, and if what Steven said about Hydra was true, she doesn't know what they will do.

"Yes, I know that you are thinking about me being an idiot for doing this, but it's the only way to save him… the Winter Soldier." Steven said which made the woman purse her lips looking at Steven with a thoughtful look on her face, and Steven knew that if given time the woman will know why he was doing this.

"The Winter Soldier… who is he?" Peggy finally asked which made Steven give a small and pained smile which made the woman's eyes widen a little then returned to their size as her theory was confirm by Steven, even if it was not verbally. "You want a press conference, right? How big?" Peggy asked already planning a counter-attack if anything unpleasant happens.

Steven smiled at that as he looked at the woman, happy that the woman was on his side. "Big enough that it will leave Hydra squirming, I'm sure the thought of them having the serum from someone not effected by werewolves' biology will be like a dream come true for them… I'm sure they will make their move after that." Steven said with a smirk, which made Peggy give an amused smile of her own and shake her head a little.

"Always the trouble maker aren't you?" Peggy asked which got her a soft smile from Steven, making the woman feel a little warm on the inside… she wished that Steve will be able to smile like that one day, because ever since Barnes' death or what looked like his death, the Alpha was a few short steps from being called mentally unstable, she wondered what he will do when he learn about Bucky being alive, and she wondered why Steven didn't tell him. "Why didn't you tell Steve that…?" Peggy wasn't able to continue because she was cut by Steven's tired sight.

"Believe me, Peggy, if I told him, he would have marched toward Shield and start screaming on top of his lungs about Hydra and him knowing that they hide in there… it would be a nightmare, and let's not forget about how you and everyone else would have had a target painted on your backs… besides, I don't want them to send the soldier, if he failed, they will hurt him and I can't have that." Steven said with a pained voice which made Peggy swallow and nods her head, which made Steven give her a tired smile in return, but she can see how grateful he was all the same…

_She wondered if Steven ever had time to rest…_

* * *

Steven should know by now not to jinxes himself more than fate already did, but as always, Mr. Steven 'I can do this all day!' Rogers, never back down from a fight or as his husband said, he was too stubborn for this world, and Steven should have listened to him then because look at him now, in a strange world where people can shift into wolves and men can get pregnant and he was told that this was the true universe he was from, but Steven the combative asshole he was, didn't give a fuck and decided to dive head-first into the fray like he always does…

Which was a mistake as he was asked a question after question like no tomorrow, but thanks the lord for Peggy because if she wasn't there, he was sure he would have flipped the table he was sitting near at the reporters who were like sharks who smelled blood, asking a dozen question every breath they took… but Steven, he was a showman as much as his husband was, being in the USO made sure of that, and being the husband of the late Tony Stark, made him hound his skills of smiling at the camera and waving his hands.

"No, Ma'am the universe I am from doesn't have an A/B/O dynamic, so technically I am not a Beta, just a normal human." Steven answered the woman's question, which made everyone's eyes widen at that, and a thousand more question was asked. Now if Steven was any lesser man, he would have whimpered in fear and run away like his life depended on it, which it does at this point, but Steven just smiled and waved… well, more like grimaced and waved Peggy's concerns as she looked at him then returned her gaze to the crowd, hoping to spot any suspicious person that could have been one of Hydra, Natasha and Clint not far behind, disguising as reporters and sitting with the rest asking questions with the others.

Now don't get Steven wrong, the Alpha wouldn't mind being asked questions left and right, but what really bothered him were the comments he was at the end of, from the 'OH MY GOAD HE IS HOT!' to the 'Damn those glass really made him look sharp and handsome...' to the most unsavory… 'I wonder if he is a Daddy…' and it doesn't help that Steven start growing his beard a little, something about not wanting to be mistaken with his younger counterpart, and really Steven was about to say fuck it and run to the hills, being mid-forties only made people drool more which scared him to no end, thankfully Edith was giving him answers to read and say out loud because knowing him, he would have started cursing like a sailor an hour ago, I mean who will handle a press conference that was two hours long and was still going on?

"No Sir, I don't fight using a Shield, I mostly fight with knives and guns." Steven said and he can hear some people in the back gasps like they were told that whatever the hell they believed in was not true, because Captain America without a Shield? That was a sin! And Steven wondered how his eyes didn't jump out of their sockets at how much he rolled them at the questions he received, he wondered if Hydra will take mercy on him and crash this stupid conference.

So after answering a few more questions, it seems that the fates decided to take pity on him because not a second later, the wall was exploded which made people scream and rush out of harm ways, and Steven gave a silent thanks to God, stood up and rushed with the rest of the Avengers who were sitting in different places inside of the conference hall in Stark's tower. "Who is going to pay for all that shit?!" Steven could hear Tony's screeching which made him snigger a little at that and turn his head to whoever decided to crush the party and saved him from more questioning… the person on the other side made him blink at that and raise his brow.

"Doom…" Steven asked already feeling the disappointment swelling inside of him, and here he thought that Hydra finally decided to reveal themselves, but who was Steven kidding, he knows that Pierce is too careful about going out public without project 'Insight' being complete, which won't be considering that Peggy was in on their plans now, though he can feel the confusion on the Avengers' faces at that name, guess that this was the first time that Doom attacked them then.

"Excellent, so you know about me, Commander Rogers." The man asked as he floated a little off the ground which made Steven blink, and wonder what's with sorcerers and floating off of the ground. "But I can't help but notice, that you seemed disappointed." The man said as he commanded his Doombots to attack which made the Avengers rushes to attack the bots and save as many people as they can.

"Why, yes, I was expecting another foe… a strong one that is." Steven said as he avoided two bots like it was nothing taking one of them and crashing it in the wave that was coming toward him, causing them all to crush in the wall on the other side smiling a little when he heard the laughter from the rest of the Avengers.

"The Burn!" Tony called out as he starts laughing like no tomorrow while shooting two bots avoiding the other three that turned to him and rushed to attack, but Tony grin happily when a Shield sale through the air and hit the three bots, ripping their heads off of their bodies. "Hello, gorgeous." Tony said as his eyes fell on Steve, which caused the Alpha to give a smile in return and throw his Shield at another bot that was coming to him.

"How dare you speak with your betters like that?" Doom exclaimed with anger, glaring at Steven harder when the man rolled his eyes and did a backflip to avoid the arrows Clint start shooting at the bots, Peggy was trying to evacuate the civilians with Bruce, but there were some stubborn idiots who wanted to stay so they could get exclusive stories.

"You know what? I'm getting tired by this pointless fight, besides; my lunch break is starting now… Edith, you know what to do." As soon as Steven said that, all the Doombots froze in their places, which made the Avengers look at one another, waiting to see if this was one of Doom's tricks, but when nothing happened after a while, Tony knocked at one of the bots closer to him, watching as it fell on the ground like a hapless junk.

"You got to teach me how to do that." Tony said as he looked at Steven who already had Doom, shackled with special cuffs that block magic, Steven on the other hands hummed at that a little and pushed a screaming and snarling Doom, toward Natasha who salutes to him and took the man with her, not before giving him a well-placed kick to the head that knocked him out as she start dragging him away with Clint.

"That was all Edith if you want to learn, just ask her." Steven said as he took his glasses off and cleaned her good, before returning her to her place and gaze around the destroyed conference hall with a grimace. "Sorry about that." Steven said which made Tony gaze around the room and then shrugs his shoulder, a pout taking over his face at that.

"I will forgive you if you gave me your AI for the whole day!" Tony said with a grin taking this as his chance to see what forty years from now AI can do, though, he only got an amused smile and a raised eyebrow from Steven which made him grin thinking that he won.

_**I am sorry Mr. Stark, but I do not trust you quite enough to not have my circuits chopped because of your amateur work, maybe another time, say… ten years from now?**_

Edith said after she hacked into the towers speakers, which made Tony squeak at the words he was at the end of, his face becoming red from embarrassment and a little bit of anger, he never thought he will be sassed to death by an AI with his mother's voice, though if Tony was true to himself, he knows that these words will be the exact words his mother will say to him if she was alive. "Amateur? Do you even know who I am, I created J! You can ask him and Dummy about my excellent work!" Tony said waving his fist to the ceiling hoping that the sassy AI will see reason.

_**You calling project Dum-E by that name does nothing other than proving my point… sorry but not sorry, you are not coming near me in any way, shape, or form unless you want J's circuits to be fried.**_

That threat made Tony look at the ceiling with wide eyes, not believing what he was hearing, he was just sassed to death and back by this AI and he sower he saw his mother's ghost looking at him like an angry beast when he heard Edith's words. "Who made this AI? I demand to know the bastard so I will kill him!" Tony said after turning to Steven who was trying to hide his laughter with a cough and failing miserably at that.

"As much as I am amused by seeing you got sassed by Maria's voice, even more, we need to go to Shield, for statements." Peggy said an amused smile taking over her red lips, smiling when her words made Tony's face get redder than he already was, she was really glad for the AI refusing Tony's request, knowing the Omega, he would have disassembled the AI with no way to put it back together.

_Tony grumbled the whole way to Shield HQ…_

* * *

It was a few weeks since Doom, and the world know that there was two Captain America walking on earth now, and Steven had to say that he was nearly about to rip his hair off, not only he was becoming a dancing monkey again because everyone wanted to meet the new Captain or a Commander Rogers as they start calling him that they knew about Shield, but people always made passes at him, especially when he wears his glass and slick his hair back like he always does… Clint joke that it was all in the beard, which usually made Steven roll his eyes at the Omega but smiled at his words as he remembered that the Clint from his universe would have said the same.

Since Hydra refused to show its true face Steven had to swallow his pride and wait a little longer, even if it meant smiling tightly at Pierce when the man starts kissing his ass and start digging to see if Steven was going to be on Hydra's side, Peggy and him had to make a full proved plan, Steven and her even discussed the idea of him going undercover, considering no one but the Avengers know about him or his life considering that he was from another universe, which gave him many advantages, especially considering that he wanted to infiltrate Hydra.

So after digging deep and being thankful that Fury nor Phil weren't a Hydra agents (The former for Steven's peace of mind considering that he doesn't want to go against his friend, and the latter because of Clint's whining) Peggy and Steven made sure to inform the two of them about their plan of taking Hydra down, so now Steven and Peggy had four spies gathering information on Hydra, and one of them is Pierce's own friend.

Steven hummed to himself as he walked toward the library, planning on searching for a few books to read to pass the time when he doesn't have anything else to do, he knows that Edith could prepare any book he wanted from the huge library downloaded in her system, but even then, Steven didn't want to exhaust Edith, even when the AI complained to him that she does nothing but sit still on his face since the start, doing nothing but hacking into Shield and other countries' database in search of any traces of Hydra and the Red Room.

Steven hummed to himself as he opened the library doors, freezing in his place when he saw huge dogs/wolves? In the library, but what made him give a manly scream so loud that he was sure even the dead in Antarctica heard him (Scream not screech, thank you very much) is that the two wolves were actually fucking and were growling and biting each other. At the sound of his voice, the two wolves turned toward him, and Steven stiffens when the huge two meters blond wolf turn to him and growl while hiding the smaller one of the two under him… Steven wondered if he will be able to back away slowly and disappear without having something from him getting eaten, he wondered how these wolves even got here, I mean shouldn't the mansion be secured against such a thing?

"Steven!" Steven can hear Peggy's voice, and he wondered if it was his imagination, because to say the truth the man was frozen still in his place, especially when the blond wolf (And is there even a blond wolf in the world?) took a threatening step toward him. It was not that Steven fears wolf or hate them, far from that, he actually adored them, and even saw a few when he was on a mission, but the feeling he was getting from those wolves were unnatural… it made his hair stand on its ends… he just needs a few seconds to unfroze himself so he may fight them because hell no! He won't let feral wolves walk freely inside of the mansion, not when people may get hurt... though it didn't stop Steven from thinking that he forgot something important…

From the corner of his eyes, Steven saw Peggy reaching him, and before she made any sudden move, he stopped her by hissing at her which made the woman stop in her place. "Don't make any sudden moves… there are wolves inside." Steven said which made Peggy frown and just like always, Peggy ignored him and enters the library which made Steven nearly scream again… why does Peggy always do this to him?

"What the fuck is going on here?" Peggy snarled and Steven winces at her loud voice, entering the room hoping that the wolves didn't attack her before Steven save her… reaching Peggy, Steven's eyes widen when he heard the loud sound of bones breaking, and then suddenly the two wolves that were there turned into humans… Steve and Tony to be exact, while Tony was glowing red with embarrassment, Steve was crossing his arms around his chest but he was not looking at Peggy's eyes, what made Steven's eyes widen though, was that both men were naked as the day they were born, which made Steven turn his gaze away from the two, face turning red with embarrassment as the realization of what took a place not a few seconds ago hit him with a new light… "You what?" Peggy's screams made Steven blink his eyes returning to the conversation once again.

"I said... me and Tony are courting." Steve said which made Peggy snarl and take a step toward the Alpha which made the man back away from the raging woman who was glaring daggers with her eyes, Tony was shifting uncomfortably in the back trying to make himself smaller than he already was and Steven didn't even know what to do or feel at this point.

"I refuse this union!" Peggy screamed which made everyone look at her, Steven wondering what the hell was going on, and if he should leave already because it seems that Steven throws himself into something that categorizes as 'None of his business!' which made Steven uncomfortable as hell. "As Tony's family and the Alpha of the pack, I refuse this union! I refuse to give my blessing! And unless you want to fight me, Steve, I suggest you make a run for it." Peggy hissed which made the Alpha try and stiffen his growl, looking at Tony who had tears in his eyes and looking at his aunt with a begging look, only for the woman to keep glaring at Steve, which made the man bit the inside of his cheek and get out of the library with no care about being naked.

"A-aunt Peggy… please…" Tony finally whispered after an awkward while of silence that blanket the library, Peggy took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself while swiping her bangs away from her face and gaze at Tony with a harsh look on her face, making the man take a step back.

"What did you think you were doing Anthony?" Peggy finally said and Steven had to stop himself from snapping at the woman for how she was treating Tony, but the man knows that the woman won't do this unless she had a very good reason for it. "Twenty! You are just twenty years old, a child! And you are courting him? A mentally unstable Alpha who will run to his mate the second he finds him and leaves you alone!" Peggy snapped, and Steven didn't even scowl at her for letting the secret of Bucky being alive slip, he was just shocked by the news he was told, that Tony was twenty years old… if that was true, then where are Maria and Howard? The two of them should be alive, but they are not here, he guesses he will ask Peggy later.

"I love him!" Tony finally gathered his voice to say those words and Steven had to stop himself from going to Tony and bring him into his arms hugging him tightly until everything is better, hating himself that he couldn't stop the tears that were running down Tony's face as he looked at Peggy hoping that she will understand.

"… but he doesn't love you." Peggy said harshly which made the Omega's mouth fall open with shock, looking at the woman with betrayal and heartbreak. "You may think that Steve actually loves you just because he gave you a chance to be a play toy, but allow me to enlighten you, Tony… those who lost their mates, never ever take another for the rest of their life, and if they do… they will make their mates' lives a living hell… you may hate me Tony, but this is for the best…" Peggy said which made Tony let out a growl at the woman slapping her hands away when the woman came to wipe his tears away.

"I don't care! I don't even need your stupid blessing! I am not a pup anymore! I am going out with Steve and that is final, even if I had to leave the pack!" Tony snarled as he pushed Peggy away and rushed out of the room ignoring Peggy's calls for Tony to get back; all the while Steven could do nothing but stand still in his place looking at the scene with pursed lips…

_He wondered what's going to take a place now…_

* * *

So what do you think? Finally an update!

By the way, I publish another story of my own, with the name 'Stardust', go check it out and tell me what you think!

_**Read and Review**_

And tell me what you think…

_**Nazaki-Sama **_


	8. Chapter 8

…**I Love You 3000…**

**_/Warning/: _**This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, confusion, a little bit of violence, Steven being an overprotective AF, and Tony is a little shit! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

"Character talking"

_"Character thinking"_

…_Flashbacks…_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Steven's eyes never left the library's door that Tony went through, the only time his eyes turned away from them was so that he could gaze at Peggy who was cursing and screaming, trying to let out her frustration, and Steven can say that he was feeling the same thing, after all, he knows Tony, and he knows that if Tony got something in his mind he will go through with it no matter what the consequences were, which was as much as it made Steven want to rip his hair out he admired Tony for standing in what he believes in, though in this case, Steven can't say the same thing, especially when he was told that Tony was nothing but twenty, still a child by even Steven's standard.

Steven sighed as he looked at the room ceiling then turned his eyes to Peggy who was able to calm herself down, which made the man turn to her and stop her when she was about to leave the library to search for Tony, he already knows that Tony wouldn't appreciate this at all, and it could get really out of hand. "Whatever you are thinking, it will only make it worse if you search for him now." Steven said which made Peggy glared at him and Steven won't lie, Peggy has mastered her glare of doom in this universe, and it was a little bit scary, but it wasn't like his late husband when he was forced to get up before nine on Saturday… that was the scariest sight he ever saw, especially if his husband was putting on his green beauty mask… Steven was scared for life.

"And what? Let Tony destroy his life by shackling himself to Rogers? Bucky is alive Steven and as soon as Rogers knows that he will not only break Tony's heart he will destroy him! Who was the fucker who gave Tony the idea of courting that… that…. Ah!" Peggy let out a frustrated scream, which made Steven sigh at that and tilts his head at the woman, with a frown.

"I know Peg, but if you went to him now, he will do something stupid, take it from me, I have been married to his counterpart for more than two decades and I have known him for a decade and a half before that, when something gets in Tony's mind he won't leave it, no matter how much he knew it was stupid and pointless." Steven said which made Peggy growl at that a little and start spacing in the library tugging her hair a little.

"You don't understand Steven, you don't, an Alpha who lost a mate is not a mentally stable one, never is and will never be, and if someone tells you otherwise they are lying, do you know what will happen to Tony when we find Barnes?" Peggy asked in a small voice, and God, how Steven hated himself for being the reason the woman talked in such a small voice like that.

"Isn't there a way? I am sure you have a therapy for this kind of things, I am not saying that we should let Tony start a relationship with Rogers, God knows what Tony will do if he saw us trying to actively separate them, but we can post pointed it as much as we can if we have an excuse until we find Bucky, then Tony can't say a thing." Steven said hating himself for conspiring with Peggy to separate Tony from someone he loves, but what can he do? Tony himself told him that when he was twenty he gained nothing but heartbreak and pain because he believed that people actually cared and because of that his decisions were always rushed, and Steven wanted to spare Tony that pain if he can, even if it meant doing a despicable thing like that. Steven pulled the woman with him to sit on one of the sofas in the library, hoping that she will be able to think straight with the change of scenery

Peggy let out a hollow laugh as she leaned back on the sofa to gaze at the ceiling. "Therapy won't work Steven, it never does, and if it ever did then it will be a temporary fix, and Steve already refuses to go to it no matter how much I arranged a session for him, so this will be all for nothing." Peggy whispered as she let out a tired sigh and leaned on Steven, making the man put his arm around her and pull her in for a loose hug. "Losing someone's mate, even if it was temporary is a hell, taking another mate will never work out, if it did then the happiness will only last a decade, maybe two? Most Alphas became either abusive after that or possessive beyond imagination, always hurting their new mates and whatever pup they had, for Omegas they become depressed and suicidal not caring about their lives… I don't want that kind of life for Tony, God, his parents are rolling in their graves now for how I failed taking care of their son… they would have never let him stand in the same room as Rogers if they were here right now. God Steven why didn't you ask Tony for his permission to curt him in Asgard, then we wouldn't be in this situation at all…" Peggy said which made Steven bite his lower lip and breath harshly through his nose.

"Peggy… I lost my husband not three months ago… how can I even entertain the idea of going out with someone while still grieving for the man I was married to for decades… I can't right now, I am sorry but I can't… Tony may be my husband's counterpart, but he is not him… he is never going to be him just as he is never going to be a rebound for me… I can't be in a relationship with Tony right now, it's just like how you refuse for Rogers to be in a relationship with Tony… it's a little bit hypocrite of you to say that Peg, when me and Rogers may be sharing the same pain." Steven chided the woman gently, hoping that she will realize what she was meaning by her words, Steven can't even think about starting a relationship when his husband's death was still fresh on his mind.

Peggy sniffed when she heard Steven's words muttering her apologies to the man making him give a tired smile at that. "It's OK Peggy, just never think about it like that again…" Steven whispered which made the woman nod her head and pull herself out of Steven's hug to wipe away her tears. "Hey, Peggy, you said that Tony was twenty, how is that even possible? Wasn't he born in 1970? And what about his parents?" Steven asks which made the woman take a deep breath trying to calm herself lest she did something she regrets, Steven's words made the woman blink as she shook her head trying to regain her thoughts.

"No, he was born in 1990." She murmured which made Steven hum while pressing his lips together in deep thoughts. "As for Tony's parents they died seven years ago, car accident, or at least that's what the official records say." Peggy said which made Steven close his eyes tightly taking deep breaths already knowing what that meant.

"And in the unofficial records they were assassinated, right?" Steven asked which made Peggy pause and nod her head which made Steven press his lips tightly. "Does Tony know about that?" Steven asked already fearing the answer, and when Peggy shook her head no, it made Steven take a harsh breath. "How… how was Tony's relationship with his parents?" Steven finally dared to ask, already wondering how he will stop the next disaster; he didn't want another Civil War with Tony's heartbreaking about the truth of his parents' death.

"They were close…" Peggy said, a sad smile taking over his face as she lost herself in memories. "Howard, he was over the moon when Maria told him she was a pregnant, God, the man always treated his son like he was a prince, was so overprotective of him, even after Tony presented as an Omega… everyone thought that the man will be angry and humiliated when his son turned out to be an Omega, that's what people in power felt like, like their Omegas children were nothing but a burden, but Howard surprised us all, his love for his son may as well have increased ten volts if that was even possible, and his protectiveness of Tony was legendary… he taught Tony everything the Omega wanted to learn, from engineering to business to everything else the Omega wanted to learn about, Maria, she was always by Howard's side, teaching Tony about music and how to have a healthy relationship with an Alpha, and how to handle life… they were so happy… they died when they were on their way to MIT, they wanted to surprise Tony, the Omega has won a prize not a week ago for creating Dum-E his first Ai… deep down I know that Tony still blames himself for what happened… how were they in your world?" Peggy asked with a smile, already expecting Steve to tell her some happy news like the one she told him, but the man could do nothing but close his eyes and swallow.

"I am happy to learn that Tony was loved here…" Steven said as his voice cracked making Peggy look at Steven with wide eyes, not believing what she heard. "I wish to tell you that Howard treated Tony like how yours did, but I have to regrettably say that he was the farthest of an ideal father, my husband always told me that neglect and verbal abuse were Howard's favorite, that he wanted to please his father so much when he was young, that he drank his first alcoholic drink when he was nine after his father served him… Maria, Tony didn't talk about her much, and when he does, it was always in passing, mainly her depression, and how Tony never saw much of her when he turned ten, Jarvis and Anna were the ones who raised him…" Steven said which made Peggy hide her face behind her hands shaking, which made Steven take a deep breath.

"Oh, God…" Peggy breathed out as she tried to hold in her sobs which made Steven turn his gaze away, hating that he was the one who caused Peggy to cry, God, how many time was he the reason that his loved one always ended up crying and heartbroken? Tony, Peggy, Bucky, his friends… when will the list stop?

"I will try and talk with Tony… I won't promise you that he will not go and sneak out with Rogers in the middle of the night like his threat implied, but I will try to talk with him, and advise him to slow their courting until we find Bucky, which may as well be the end of their relationship." Steven said which made Peggy take a shuddered breath at that.

"He will be heartbroken when he learns about Bucky." Peggy breathed out which made Steven close his eyes, opening them later and look away from the woman.

"His heart will break either way, at least like this, we will find Bucky fast, and he will have a lot of time to recover." Steven said which made Peggy not her head at that and let out a sigh.

_Steven just hopes he didn't break Tony's heart beyond repair_…

* * *

When Steven found Tony, he found the Omega packing his bags in a rush, which made the older man, let out a tired sigh at that and knock on the door, which made the Omega jump and whirl around to look at Steven like he was a dear caught in a headlight, and it pained Steven that Tony has an expression like this. "Oh, hey, what are you doing here?" Tony asked nervously which made Steven smile despite his heart hurting.

"I just wanted to talk." Steven said his smile slipping a little when Tony's face fell and became darker at the word 'talk' like he already expected Steven to try and sway him into Peggy's side, and maybe that's what Steven was after, but he was far more subtle then what Peggy or anyone thinks he was capable of. "Do you want to escort me for a walk?" Steven asks phrasing his words in a way that gave Tony no choice to decide, which the Omega seemed to catch on, as he bites his lower lip and nodded his head after a while following Steven when the man nodded to.

It wasn't until they were sitting on a bench in the gardens that Tony finally dared to talk. "I love him…" Tony said in a small voice which made Steven sigh at that looking at the sky.

"Does he love you?" Steven asked gently which the Omega nodded his head at that and fast as if he was trying to convince Steven that Rogers was really in love with him, sadly Steven doubt that. "I talked with Peggy…" Steven ended up saying which made Tony swallow and clench his fists. "And I have to tell you, she wasn't happy, me too, Tony, not after I learned you were twenty." That made Tony bites his lower lip.

"I am an adult…" Tony said these words through gritted teeth, and Steven saw the flash of hurt and pain in the Omega's eyes.

"That's when you are wrong Tony, you are still a child." That made Tony hold his breath and his eyes became glassy at that, and Steven wondered if his words hurt more than Peggy's because he was Rogers' counterpart. "I talked with Peggy… she was angry but she accepted for you to court Rogers in the end… but Tony only courting, which meant no sexual contact of any kind…" Tony's eyes widen at that and a huge smile broke on his face, and Steven was sure that the Omega would have rushed to find Rogers if it wasn't for the older man holding Tony's shoulder. "Tony no sexual contact of any kind, only hand-holding and hugging, if something like today ever happened again then whatever between you and Rogers will be over." Steven warned which made the Omega frown at that.

"But… but how can our relationship be healthy if there isn't any sexual… things." Tony said nervously which made Steven sigh at that and start massaging his forehead.

"That's why I said you were a child Tony." These words made the Omega pout and held in any reply he wanted to give Steven last the man change his mind about him going out with Steve. "Did Rogers tell you that?" Steven asked already planning on pummeling Rogers to the ground.

"No he didn't, I swear!" Tony hurriedly said when he saw the doubt taking over Steven's face which made fear sneak into the Omega's heart.

"Tony, if Rogers is really in love with you, then he wouldn't ask any sexual favor from you, he will love for who you are, not what you can give him…" The man stressed his words which made Tony look at him doubtfully, causing Steven to close his eyes at that. "Do you know that the number of times I had sex with my husband can be counted on both of my hands and I will still have a lot of fingers to spare?" Steven said which made Tony look at him with wide eyes.

"But you were married for decades! How is that even possible?" Tony asked with wide eyes not believing the man, wondering how a relationship can be healthy if there wasn't even a sexual contact in it.

Steven laughed at that his gaze softened a little when they fell on Tony before he turned his gaze to the sky. "When I met my husband, he was already forty, at that time I thought there was something wrong with me because I never felt any sexual attraction toward anyone… if only I knew it the reason for that was because I haven't found the right partner." Steven said which made Tony hum at that.

"So you were a Demi, right?" Tony asked which made the man nodded his head. "But you met him when he was forty, right? He was still young and I am sure he wouldn't have minded having sex." Tony pointed out which made Steven laugh at that, count on Tony to say it as he sees it.

"Yes, it was true, but at that time, he had an off and on relationship, I did confess though, but something happened, something big, that made us separate… we married when he was fifty-seven, by that time, I didn't care that much about having sex, and I know that my husband couldn't keep up with me even when he wanted to and because of that he always got frustrated by not being able to do so, but I never cared for that, I loved my husband enough that I forsake any sexual pleasure for his comfort and happiness… if Rogers really loves you as you say, then he will understand, and he won't touch you until you think that you are ready for it, and not doing it just because he wanted it." Steven said while looking at Tony in the eyes wanting the Omega to understand how important it was.

Tony nodded his head after a few minutes of him thinking hard. "Thank you… for understanding…" Hearing that made Steven smile a little then he turned his head to Tony.

"So only courting, no sex of any kind, are we clear?" Steven asked which made Tony nod his head with a smile. "Good, because if you lie to me Tony, I swear I will let Peggy pull your ear off and not let you leave the house for the rest of your life, as for Rogers… he will get his dick ripped off and shoved down his throat after being violated with it." Steven said darkly which made Tony sweat nervously fear painting his face.

"W-who is the owner of the threat? Your or Aunt Peggy?" Tony asked nervously as he twisted his hands together making Steven give a terrifying smile.

"Does it really matter?" Steven asked his smile widen when Tony's face paled at that, the blond man already knows that Tony won't do anything stupid after he knew that it was Steven who delivered that threat…

_He just hoped that he will find Bucky fast before the disaster struck_…

* * *

Steven as much as he hated to admit it… he has forgotten about Ms. Potts, he just though that in this universe she nor Rhodey were in Tony's life, but as always life just love to proven Steven wrong, and that happened in the form of Steven gazing at the woman's face after not seeing her for more than three decades… he didn't regret nearly stabbing her in the eye…

It was like a normal day… or as much as normal it was considering that the first thing Steven after waking up was glaring at his counterpart with Peggy, daring the man to do something, to try something, which the man was smart enough not to dare them, Peggy made sure to pass on Steven's threat of ripping the man's knot perfectly.

It started like any normal day, Steven going on his morning run around the mansion after calling goodbye to Peggy who was still glaring at Rogers, enjoying the nature he saw and thanking Tony for the mansion being far away from the bustling city, it wasn't the Avengers compound, but it was better, homer in a way. It all started when Steven returned from his morning run, intending to go and cook some breakfast, wondering who was awaken at this time other than Rogers and Peggy, humming to himself as he went to the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen it was then that Steven saw her… the woman who destroyed his husband's life, she was humming in the kitchen as she took something out of the fridge wearing casual clothes instead of the fancy skirt suits she always wears in his world, when she turned toward him, the smile on her face widened as she took him in. "Oh, you must be Steven! My name is Pepper Potts-" The woman said with a radiating smile as she came toward him and she couldn't even continue because Steven cut her.

Because something inside Steven snapped, something ugly reared its head, and then Steven was screaming at the woman with so much hate and pain he bottled down for decades. "What the fuck are you doing here? Didn't you do enough?!" And then followed by so many curses and threats, that the woman was left shaking in the corner, by then everyone rushed to see what Steven was doing and it took Peggy and Natasha to pull him away from the woman before he stabbed her in the eye.

It was after Peggy was able to calm Steven down that everyone took a seat in the living room, with Pepper and Steven sitting on different sides of the room, but everyone knows that if Steven really wanted he could stab the woman without anyone being able to stop him. "I am sure it was all a misunderstanding, right Steven?" Peggy asked, pinching Steven on his right side when the man didn't answer them but kept his mouth shut.

"Steven you acted like Pepper was a villain, she isn't, she is my friend, so don't worry!" Tony laugh it off as if trying to lighten the mood, though his smile fell from his face when Steven's face didn't change, it was the same emotionless face with rage burning under the surface, which made Tony look at Pepper and then Rhodey with worry that was clear on his face.

"Steven… she is not the same person from your universe…" Peggy said in a quiet voice that was only meant for Steven's ears, and the blond man blinked then hummed at that, still not taking his eyes off of the woman, taking her in with narrow eyes, raising his eyebrow when he saw a wedding ring on her finger.

"Your full name?" Steven asked not taking his eyes off of the woman making her jump in her place and gaze at Steven like a dear that was caught in headlights.

"P-Pepper Potts…" The woman answered shakily which made Steven narrow her eyes at her, he already knows that the woman was not the type to change her last name after marriage; she didn't even change her name when she married Tony, so he didn't take that as a fact.

"Age?"

"28…" She said after looking at Peggy with fear and confusion, which made Steven glare at her harshly, making her swallow and not moving her eyes from him again without his permission.

"Are you married?" Steven asked which made the woman glance at Rhodey who was looking at Steven with narrow eyes like he was about to attack him.

"Yes, I am married to Rhodey…" The woman said as she twisted her hands nervously which made Steven turn his eyes to the man for a brave second before returning his gaze to the woman.

"Very well…" Steven said as he stood up, planning on leaving, not wanting to see Pepper's face, hating to see the woman that destroyed his husband's life more than Steven imagine she would.

"I am not whoever you think I am Commander Rogers, I am not the villain you painted me as!" Pepper called out when Steven was about to leave the room which made the man pause in his place and turned around to take the woman in, taking in her fierce glare as she gazed at the man with fear hidden in her eyes.

The woman's words made Steven pause as he took the woman in. "I wish I could believe you, Mrs. Rhodes, I wish I could." Steven said which made the woman open her mouth and close it not knowing what to say which meant that it was Steven's cue to leave and he did, he rushed toward his room, slamming the door to his room shut and taking off his clothes, going to the shower hoping that a long cold shower will calm him down.

.

…

.

_It was raining when he was walking back toward his apartment after checking on Bucky and Sam when they return from the mission, but Steve didn't care about the rain that much, after all, he always loved the rain. Walking toward his apartment complex he frozen in his place when he saw a shivering form sitting on the small flight of stairs leading to the entrance, which made Steve walk toward the person that was shivering. "Excuse me, can I help you?" Steve asked the person putting his umbrella over the man and when the man raised his head Steve had to hold in his gasps. "Tony…" Steve breathed as he took in the man's shaking form and soaked clothes, the puffy eyes, and tired, so tired face, like suddenly he has aged one hundred years old without his consent, and God, how much Steve wanted to ask the man what happened, but the pleading look in the man's eyes made him hold his tongue. "Let's get you inside, you are freezing!" Steve said as he lowered himself and pulled Tony toward his body, supporting the man when his legs didn't seem to be able to hold him up._

_They reached the apartment in silence, not daring to break the silence not because they couldn't but because they didn't know how, Steve made Tony take a hot bath, going to his room to bring clean and dry clothes, pressing his lips tightly together when he entered the bathroom and saw that Tony was still standing in the same spot that Steve left him, in the same wet clothes. "Come on Tony, help me a little pal." Steve said gently as he starts stripped the unresponsive man, and then lowering him gently into the hot bath, sighing when the man didn't react, which made concern painted Steve's eyes, wondering why didn't Tony call him if he decided to come to Brooklyn from Georgia._

_As much as Steve wanted to question Tony about what happened, he didn't, he just rambled a little as he washed Tony's hair, telling him about what the Avengers are up to, telling him about his plans for tomorrow, anything and everything that will keep the man's mind of off whatever that turned him into a statue. After the bath, Steve made sure to help Tony change and take him to the living room, leaving him for a few minutes to make tea and give it to the man, it was after Steve sat on the sofa beside Tony that the man broke._

_One sob was followed by another, and then another, and another, and Steve could do nothing but pull the man in his arms, his heart breaking a little when Tony curls around himself, making himself as small as he can and hide in Steve's arms, who held him and rocked him gently back and forth, whispering reassuring words in the brunet ear._

_"S… s-she lied!" Tony choked as he clutch's Steve's shirt tightly in his hands as he starts wailing, and it was the first time that Steve saw Tony like this, the first time that he saw the man shed a tear, and it was making Steve a little hysterical but he could do nothing but rock the man gently and shushing him, running his hand through the dark brown hair. "M-Morgan… not … she is… not my daughter…" Tony said through his sobs which made Steve hum as he shushed Tony, his heart hurting for his friend. "She took everything, Steve! She locked me out of the company and took everything! She lied from the start! She wanted nothing but revenge!" Tony choked as he screamed into Steve's chest, cursing and crying, his voice becoming louder and louder with every word he said, and then he starts screaming and punching Steve in the chest…_

_And Steve, Steve didn't move, he continued holding Tony to his chest without moving, even when his neighbors came and banged on his door complaining about the noise, Steve didn't move even when they threatened to call the police, but then were forced to leave by the old landlady who knew Steve's identity, Steve didn't move even when the strength left Tony's body and he slumped toward Steve's chest, letting out a pained moan and taking in shaky gasps, he didn't move even when Tony begged him in a sleepy voice not to leave him too, falling asleep shortly after that, he didn't move even when he realized a deep truth that has been hidden deep inside of him for years and years in the darkest corner in his heart…_

_He hated that woman from the start…_

* * *

So what do you think?

Sorry for the late update!

Oh! And we got to know a little about Steven's past! Poor Tony!

But don't worry everything is going to be better… I think…

_**Read and Review**_

And tell me what you think…

_**Nazaki-Sama **_


	9. Chapter 9

…**I Love You 3000…**

_**/Warning/: **_This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, a little bit of violence, Steven being an overprotective AF, and Tony is a little shit! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

_P.S:_ Beta by the amazing! fiftyshadesofston!

"Character talking"

_"Character thinking"_

…_Flashbacks…_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_Steve hummed a little song as he pulled Tony to his chest. The man __has spent the last night crying until he exhausted himself, and Steve, __ could only pull the brunette in his arms as he held the man, __walking to his room and putting Tony on his bed intending to leave him to __rest, but Tony seemed to have another idea as he starts whimpering __when he felt that Steve was about to leave. That's how the two of them __ended like this, on the bed with Steve holding Tony to his chest, __rocking and humming to calm him down._

_"… Why… Steve?" Tony asked in a small voice, which made the blond blink __his eyes and run his hand through the chocolate brown hair, __which got him a hitched breath. "Why does everyone betray me? Is it too __much to ask for someone to just treat me like an equal?" Tony's voice __cracked, which made Steve shush him gently, pulling the man tightly into __his arms._

_"She was a petty person Tony… she didn't deserve you…" Steve whispered __as he held the man tightly. Tony shook at __that and thrust his face in Steve's chest, trying to take some comfort, __and that more than anything else, made Steve lower his head to kiss __Tony's head, making the man let out a sob._

_"She told me… she told me that Morgan was Happy's… that…" That caused __Tony's breath to hitch as he shook his head trying to calm himself down __as best as he could… "Morgan… she told me she loved me three __thousand… she is the second person who told me that." Tony murmured __raising his head to look at Steve's eyes, searching in them for something __that only he could find. "What does it mean… three thousand that is?" __Tony asked his question in a whisper, wanting to hear Steve's __explanation._

_Steve didn't know what to say or how to explain himself, but the begging __look in Tony's eyes made him give a pained smile. "You… When __we met the first time, you never once smiled at me, and I guess I got a __little jealous when I saw that I was the only one being left behind. You __always smiled when you saw our teammates, but never me… so I start __counting your smiles, creepy I know, but every time you smiled at me I __counted. When I reached three thousand smiles, I realized __something: I was in love with you…" Steve explained, which gained him __wide eye look and then a snort from Tony. Steve relaxed __a little and gave a happy smile when he saw the gentle look and __blooming smile on Tony's face._

_"Yeah, that's creepy… Tony murmured with a quirk of a smile that fell not __a few seconds later as he blinked his chocolate brown eyes at Steve. "__Why… why did we fall out Steve? What happened?" Words that were said __in a small voice, but it could as well have been shouted out to the __world to hear from how loud they were in the quiet room._

_"Probably because we are bad at communicating… Steve tried to say in __a joking tone., but he missed the mark by a mile. Neither he nor __Tony mentioned that, they just held each other in silence, minds going__ over all the possibilities of what would have happened if the two of __them just sat there and talked to each other, instead of throwing __blam left and right._

_"Make me forget," Tony breathed his right hand cupping __Steves's cheek, making the blonde's heart pound furiously in his __chest, as he breathed Tony's name. Please, even if it's for the __night, make me forget." Tony leaned toward Steve wanting the man to __kiss him; it was only a few seconds later before the blond obliged, __letting out a content sigh when their lips touched. _

_"I promise Tony, I will always be here," Steve whispered after their __kiss was broken. His words made the brunette's lips__ twitch up in a beautiful smile, and Steve…_

_He lost his breath at that.…_

.

…

.

"Are you sure you don't want a sparring partner?" The voice coming from behind Steven made him pause in his punches and turn to Peggy, who was looking at him thoughtfully, making the blond press his lips tightly as he gazes at the destroyed punching bags that were lying on the ground. "I'm tougher than I look," Peggy with a teasing smile, getting inside the boxing ring and taking a stand making Steve shake his head and follow her.

"I don't know, are you sure you can handle me?" Steven asked, worrying about hurting Peggy. She only gave him a challenging and mysterious smile, which made the blond step in the boxing ring, sending a challenging smile.

The two start sparring and Peggy, quickly proves herself to be a much better warrior than Steven imagine, a fact that proved to be less surprising to Steven considering that he knew Peggy was a strong cookie from the start. Their size difference hardly has any bearing on the outcome. Peggy knows how to use her body, but more than that, she knows how to use Steven's, which may have tripped him up at first, but he regains his composure, being more careful with her now.

Peggy was better than he thought, and the blond slowed himself down to see what her next move would be. Studying her fighting style was better than winning, and soon Peggy has woven her lithe body around his and put him in a headlock. She doesn't need to be strong to pin him down, only clever, and she's got his arm held in such a way that he can't break free unless he uses raw strength to hurt her, but he wasn't going to do that, he would just let Peggy bask in her win.

"Still worried about hurting me, Rogers?" Peggy smirks and he can't help but chuckle, tapping her arm. She releases him, rolling to her feet like a cat and tossing him a bottle of water in which Steven catches as he sits on the mat, taking a long drink. It's been decades since he's fought someone just for the sake of sparring and enjoying himself. Steven just throws Peggy a smirk, noticing that he did make her break a sweat, and he can tell already that's an accomplishment.

She wipes her brow and sits beside him, sipping her own drink. "You still went easy on me." She leaned back on her hand, after saying those words, a chiding frown on her face. "What happened… for you to hate… Pepper?" Peggy finally asked after regaining her breath, her words made Steve frown and gaze at the bottle in his hand tiredly.

"She… she destroyed him. She took everything and kicked him out. As much as I wanted to believe that she is innocent in this world… I can't… I can't separate her from the woman who destroyed my husband's life," Steven whispered feeling drained every time he was forced to remember what that woman did to his husband. Every time he remembered his husband's teary eyes as he told Steven what she did made his blood boil.

"I see," Peggy choked, and from the corner of his eye, he saw how she was clenching her fist tightly, which made Steven close his eyes. "We have a gala tonight, people from higher places want to meet you. That is why she was here…" Steven nodded at Peggy's words.

_He wished he didn't paint Peggy's face with hurt_

* * *

Like every other gala Steven went to, this gala was filled with ass-kissers, people who wished to make investments with you, people who were trying to get you on their side, people who were power-hunger hoping to climb the steps to fame, and other people who liked to fling their wealth. The thing that they all had in common, was, wanting to meet the new Captain America who came from another universe. Something that made Steven roll his eyes, especially when people went on and on about how it was so strange that he didn't have a dynamic to ground him and how freeing it must be!

Steven grumbled to himself for the hundredth time that day, trying to stop himself from rolling his eyes so hard that they would end up falling out off his head, but he couldn't help it, especially when he was cornered by a few military personas who wanted to ask a favor of him but were too idiotic to be subtle about it.

Steven turned his head to search for one of the Avengers, mainly to have an excuse to ditch the people that seemed to crowd him. He spotted Tony and a smile took over as Rogers was busy talking with Ross, (who is another person Steven should warn Peggy about). "If you will excuse me, something came up," Steven said giving his best smile, which made the Omegas flush and the Alphas laugh. In the end, they didn't let him go until he took their numbers.

How are you holding up, Tony? Steven asked, which gained the younger man's attention, and Steven couldn't help but take in Tonys figure, taking in the lovely dark suit he wore, and how put together he always looked. Nostalgia slammed into Steven, reminding him of his late husband.

"Good, it's a dull party, but all good!" Tony grinned as he raised his champagne flute, causing Steven to frown as he took the drink from the younger man. He gave a narrow look that shut Tony up when he was about to protest, which made Tony pout like five year old.

Steven couldn't help but glance now and then at Tony who was glancing at Rogers and then at the dance floor with longing. Steven shifts awkwardly in place at that, before letting out a sigh, putting the champagne down and taking Tony's hand in his. "Come on, I'm bored," Steven smiled as he dragged the Omega to the dance floor, which made the young man flush at that and gazes at Rogers, who still didn't pay him any attention. Tony frowned and started walking faster, pulling Steven with him to the dance floor.

"I didn't know you could dance," Tony spoke after a while of dancing, which made Steven chuckle and twirl Tony, making the Omega smile. "Don't change the subject, Mr. Rogers, where did you learn how to dance like this? Steven smiled at the curiosity in Tony's eyes, they looked just like his husband's, yet so different.…

"My husband loved dancing… we used to dance in a private garden every date night," Steven finally shared with Tony. The young man looked down, causing Steven to pause before turning the subject to something lighter. "Say, where are the high heels you always wear? Tony squeaked at that, looking at Steven with shock and betrayal.

"I don't wear heels! Tony hissed as he tried to keep his voice down, face turning red from embarrassment. Steven couldn't help but let out a genuine laugh at Tonys expression; it was the same look that his husband always sent him every time he brought up the subject of the man's high heels collections.

"Sorry, I mean lifts, where are they?" Steven asked just to be a little shit, which gained him a growl and a pout from the Omega, before mumbling something under his breath that even Stevens super hearing didn't catch. Whatever embarrassing information Steven was going to share, it was forgotten due to the explosion that shook the place. Steven pushed Tony away, ordering him to follow the people out and run to get his suit from the car. When Tony was out of his sight, Steven let out a choked growl of pain when he felt a needle being thrust in his neck. It was only a few seconds before everything turned dark.

_He hoped Tony ran when he ordered him to…_

.

…

.

_"Hey, Steve…" Tony whispered as he stretched running his hand over the blond's naked chest while his head rested on the man's shoulder. His body was still thrumming with pleasure from the hours he spent with Steve making love to him, leaving him a shaky mess on the sheets, making his mind quiet down enough for him to forget anything outside of Steves's embrace._

_"Yes, Tony?" Steve asked, kissing his forehead when he let out a questioning hum. The brunette closed his eyes tightly at that, savoring the feeling of being wanted, of being loved, which wasn't something he had the pleasure of feeling for years and years now. Even when he was with Pepper, or when he was raising Morgan, he didn't feel as wanted as he felt in Steves's arms, as the man held him protectively._

_"Promise that you won't leave me like they did?" Tony hide his face in Steves's neck when he said those words, shaking in place as he waited for the man to answer him, fearing that he had misunderstood the blond and that he would leave him any minute now. His worries vanished when he felt Steve take his hand and give it a kiss._

_"I told you Tony, and I won't hesitate to repeat these words for the rest of my life if it makes you happy: I am not leaving; I will always be here for you." The brunette nodded his head at that as he held Steve's hand tightly, being grateful when the man didn't comment on the tears that left Tony and wet his neck._

_Tony raised himself to look at the blond, smiling through his tears when the man kissed his hand once again, making him leaned down until it was only a few centimeters that separated his lips from Steves. "I… I love you three thousand…" Tony whispered those words, sharing a secret that was only meant for the two of them, and Tony let out a shuddered breath when the blond pulled him down and kissed him breathless, holding him protectively in his arms like he was something precious. Tony's heart could only flutter inside his chest like a bird when Steve repeated those words through kisses…_

_Maybe he was wanted…_

* * *

So what do you think?

Sorry for the short chapter I'm a little busy to write anything other than this.

But don't worry the next chapter is long!

And we got to know more about Steven's relationship with his Tony!

_**Read and Review**_

And tell me what you think

_**Nazaki-Sama **_


	10. Chapter 10

…**I Love You 3000…**

**_/Warning/: _**This chapter contains, cursing, a little bit of sadness, violence, and blood, deaths, and Steven being a scary motherfucker and we are going to meet the Winter Soldier! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

"Character talking"

_"Character thinking"_

…_Flashbacks…_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

The first time Steven struggled to open his eyes; he was greeted with cries full of alarm, what he caught before he was pricked with perhaps another needle of sedative, was the noise of a moving vehicle and the men surrounding him that was speaking in Germany, maybe Russian? He wasn't able to detect that much with merely a few flitting words his unsteady mind didn't comprehend entirely. The second time he woke up was to the same shouting, this time it was too panicked like they were noticing something that they shouldn't or they didn't do their job, but the next time he was stabbed it was with too much force than needed.

The third and final time he woke up, thankfully he wasn't sedated, so that provided him the opportunity to take in the barren room he was in; raising his head to see why he couldn't move his arms, glaring darkly when he noted that not only he was naked and that the sole item of clothes on his body was his suit slacks, but also his hands were bound; a few tugs to the shackles informed him that he could break free from them, but if he did that, then whoever kidnapped him won't show up, and that will leave Steven with more question than he needs, especially with his kidnapper having a powerful enough sedative that was able to knock him out, no sedative was strong enough to work on him, and the last one that work was fifteen years ago and it only knocked him for ten minutes before his body became resistant to it.

The noise of the cage door opening caused Steven to twist his head with a sinister frown to the man who dared to capture him, only for his eyes to widen for a fraction when he met Zola, in flesh and blood walking inside the room, with… with Bucky! Bucky who was muzzled with his mask, a rope attached to a choker that was clasp tightly on his neck, the end of the rope was in Zola's hand, Bucky who was nude from head to toe, quivering and shuddering, but staring at his feet obediently. That sight made Steven's blood pulse like magma in his body; anger darkened his eyes, specifically when he saw Zola sending him a polite smile.

"Commander Rogers, such an honor to meet you!" Zola declared, causing Steven to let out a grunt, his eyes refusing to leave Zola alone, following his movements like a panther watching its prey, an act only caused Zola's beam and for his smile to stretch even further. "I have to admit, I made the appropriate decision for choosing you instead of Captain Rogers; I'm pleased with myself if I may add." Zola stated and Steven nearly said screw it and smashed the chain to attack the imp in front of him, but with Bucky shaking and looking feverish he resolved not to move, seeking to assist the situation to the best of his capabilities to discover an alternative out for him and Bucky. "… After all, no one, not even a potent werewolf like the assist was able to shake off the sedative as you did, it was intriguing how you were able to wake up after two hours, most victims of the sedative regain their conciseness after three days. The next time, you woke up after an hour! I'm spectating that your body is becoming immune to it; such a fascination, I believe that's what happens when you don't have a designation to ground you is it, Commander Rogers?" Steven had missed the first part of the dialogue, not that he cared for, his body was tensing in revolt when he saw the ravenous look in Zola's eyes when he studied his body.

"What does Hydra's scum wants with me? Weren't you ruined in the forties? Or was my counterpart that much of a disappointment?" Steven gritted out, deciding to appear astonished that Hydra was still roaming around; trying to show Zola that, no, he didn't know about Hydra being S.H.I.E.L.D. all alone, and that the Avengers have been working for months to round up all of Hydra's agents, and that in a few more weeks where they were planning on launching Project Insight; Hydra will fall.

Zola chuckled at his words, making Steven grind his teeth until they hurt even with the serum running inside his body. "You see Commander, for years now, we have sought to recreate the same serum running inside of your counterpart body; the closest we got to create it was the Winter Soldier…" Steven saw how Zola pulled the rope in his hand roughly, making Bucky stumble before correcting himself as quickly as he can, loathe and fury built up inside Steven. "All of our experiments after that failed, and with your counterpart crushing the Valkyrie in the arctic, all of our hope of recreating stronger soldiers dashed with it. Imagine our surprise though when the dear Captain's body was retrieved from the arctic a year and a half ago, alive even! By that point we realized we can't recreate the serum without Dr. Erskine, who regrettably died years and years ago; but I didn't give up faith, I know that with the strong super-soldier Omega we have and Captain America, we could create the perfect soldiers! Imagine my thrill when you showed up, you! The purest form the serum ever conceived! With no instincts, no werewolves gens, no secondary gender to oppose you, you are the ideal candidate to help Hydra rise from the ashes!" Zola crow in triumphant, causing Steven's eyebrow to twitch in irritation, his glare increases ten volts daring Zola to try something.

"You surely have something wrong in the brain if you thought I will ever help you," Steven hissed like a furious lion, his eyes darting to Bucky who looks worse and worse every moment that went, and it made Steven tense when Bucky let out a muffled moan of suffering that if not for the serum running inside of his body, he would have never discovered it.

"That's when you are the wrong Commander; you see the assist is a few minutes from fierce heat, and when it arrives, the assist has every right to restrain you and do anything he wishes, think of it as a… reward, for serving us faithfully for seventy years." Steven pauses at those words his fury increasing every moment that passes, and he realizes that any time now, he will certainly lose it, and when he does no one will escape this place alive. "If you think that you have it in you to force him away, think again, we will make certain his discipline will be worse than yours, isn't that right, Sargent Barnes?" Zola questioned with a nasty grin, his sharply stare, making Bucky raise his unsteady hands to draw his mask off, letting it clang on the ground.

What made Steven's eyes widen wasn't the face behind the mask, for Steven had known for forty years that the Winter Soldier was his best friend and brother; no, what made anger course through him was the black bruise on his jaw and the blooded mouth, the flaming hot anger nearly leashed out, and Steven felt the beast inside of him sang, calling for blood and death, and Steven's know that nothing short of the wail of anguish and suffering from his enemies will appease his desire for vengeance.

"You know what to do, soldier." Zola said with a smugly satisfied expression on his face, he presumably thought that the shock and the rage clouded Steven's face was from him seeing that the soldier in front of him was his long-lost friend and that Steven won't do anything to struggle least he injured that said friend. Unfortunately for Zola though, he had just signed for death when he left the room, leaving Steven with Bucky alone; just a few moments more, and Steven sower that he will unleash what he struggled to suppress for years, and wipe out all of Hydra today.

"Bucky…" Steven gently whispered; his words seemingly settled on deaf ears as the soldier sway before striding toward Steven, straddling his lap, not a few moments afterward, making Steven tense like a bow. "Bucky, don't do this; I can get us out of here." Steven hissed when he felt Bucky moving his hips, rubbing down on his prick, making Steven feel sick to the bones when he felt wetness soaking through his slacks; the knowledge that Bucky, his best friend, and brother forced to this, was enough to snap Steven, he bites his tongue harshly when he realized how glossy Bucky's eyes were, noting how drugged and out of it he undoubtedly was, and it made him wonder if Zola had adopted the same tactics in his universe too, a reflection that made the beast in his rage. "I'm sorry, Buck." Steven whispered as he leaned closer to Bucky, forcing him to let out a gasp when he breathed the hated trigger words in Bucky's ears, hoping that they were the same in this universe.

Bucky collapsed on him when Steven finished giving his order, it will provide Steven time, time to wipe out all of Hydra while Bucky sleeps the worst of the drug. Using his strength Steven snapped the chain that bound his hands to the wall, rising with Bucky in his arms, butting him in the corner of the room where there was a small bunk. Making certain that Bucky was secure, Steven closed his eyes, drawing a deep breath and letting go of whatever control he had, unleashing the beast inside of him that demanded to crush and slay, something that he never did for years and years; the dread inside of him picked up every time the darkness inside of him draw closer and closer to being out, what took place decades ago still echoing in his mind, and Steven feared that there was no going back this time when there was no Tony to yank him out, Steven though, he will wait, and hopefully count on the Avengers to find him in time. When Steven opens his eyes, they were crimson, a mad grin taking over his face as he stared around the place. His eyes fell on Bucky for a second before moving to the bars…

_He was going to hunt…_

* * *

"Did you find him, J, Edith?" Tony called out desperately, it had been six hours since Steven was captured from under their nose, everyone was on their last nerve, growling and scowling at the thought that Hydra was able to drop one on them. Peggy was the most disturbed by it, still furious about how they didn't foresee a strike from Hydra, accompanied by Rogers, who growled at the thought of Hydra's agents being in the same place as him without recognizing them, everyone wondered why Hydra had moved after Steven, and all of them had a specific reason for why they did it, either for his knowledge or for the serum in his body, everyone though knows that they need to find Steven and they need to find him fast before something happened

**"I apologies Sir, but I am afraid that I cannot locate Commander Rogers."**

J's words got another curse from Tony, all the Avengers were with him in the workshops, wearing their gears, ready to leave any second Tony will provide them the go-ahead, they just need to find where Steven's location was. "What about you, Edith?" Tony asked desperately; he was still feeling guilty. If only he didn't leave when Steven ordered him to, then maybe the Hydra agents wouldn't have overwhelmed Steven and sedated him.

_**"I located him."**_

Edith said after a while of ambiguous silence and Tony furrow his eyes, thinking that he had imagined the reluctant tone the A.I. used. "Can you take us to him?" Peggy asked in a distraught tone, her sentiment echoing from all the Avengers, Edith has just found Steven when J cannot, that means the need to move fast.

_**"That will be unwise Commander Carter, I am afraid that I will not be able to provide you Steven's whereabouts until the crisis had passed."**_

These words cause Peggy to growl and step toward the pair of glasses that were lying on the bench, scowling at it with deadly eyes, "And why not? Steven is out there. If we don't act now, he could be harmed or worse! Isn't your primary protocol to care for him?" Peggy snapped at the A.I. standing over the still glasses, if it was any other time, Tony would have thought the whole ordeal was extremely ridiculous, with his aunt giving a pair of glasses her 'I'm disappointed with you!' stare.

_**"I cannot send you to Steven's whereabouts, because if I do, Steven may believe you a threat and dispose of you. I am initiating the 'Black Mamba Protocol', please stay inside the workshop, you are not obliged to move until Steven connects me himself."**_

As quickly as Edith said those words, the workshop went into a lockdown making everyone's eyes widen and gaze at the electrical barriers that enveloped every exit. "J override!" Tony yelled, searching around the place, not believing that Edith just locked them inside of his workshops and condiment Steven's life to hell by declining to cooperate.

_**"I am thoroughly sorry Mr. Stark, I have disabled J.A.R.V.I.S. for the duration of your stay, I cannot jeopardize you by putting your and everyone else lives in danger."**_

"What do you mean by that, Edith, why is Steven considered a risk?" Natasha asked, eyes darting around the place searching for a gap, she realizes that she can't crush the glasses, the risk of Edith transforming its conscious to the Stark mansion is extremely high, and the probability of them being held here if they destroy it even higher, so that left her with nothing but work to gain information from the A.I. until it deemed it clear for them to leave the workshops.

_**"It seems that Steven had… snapped. He is not himself anymore, and at this stage, he is eliminating all of Hydra as we are speaking, I can connect you to Hydra's security feeds so that you experience the kind of risk you wish to throw yourself in.**_

Everyone glanced at one another with calculating looks before nodding their head. Not a few moments afterward the screen in front of them start showing the feeds. Everyone's eyes widen when they saw Steven shackled to the wall with nothing but his slacks, a few moments later he woke up and searched around the place, minutes passed before Zola and a naked man came in the room, everyone's eyes widen at Zola's explanation. As for Rogers he let out a strangled noise when he saw the mask fall and the man behind it was nothing but James Barnes, it made Peggy wonder for a second what will Rogers do that he realizes that Bucky was now alive, alive for seventy years, helping Hydra. They all understood what transpired when Zola left the room, struggling to ignore Rogers' angry snarl when Bucky get on top of Steven, a few seconds though Bucky tense and became lifeless on top of Steven, they saw how the shackles were crushed with a flick of Steven's wrists, how he rose up carrying Bucky toward the bunk in the distant corner of the room. What frozen everyone though, was when Steven opened his eyes later, they were crimson red, and for a second Peggy thought that he was a feral werewolf. The ruthless grin on his face that followed was even worse.

_**"The feed was two hours ago, what you are going to see next, I ask of you to not think of Steven any differently than you did, for he cannot help what happen to him, the closest thing I can describe it is that he is like Dr. Banner, every time Steven got truly angry… he unleashes the 'Beast' as Mr. Stark liked to call it."**_

Whatever warning Edith gave them, didn't prepare any of them to the sight they would receive, fear starts taking grip of them and their breathing was trapped in their lungs, too chilled to do anything but gaze at the carnage that was taking place in front of their own eyes, their eyes didn't blink at the red that covered the walls, their ears still continued to reverberate from Steven's brutal laugh and roars after every kill he carried out, and the song he chanted, made their blood freeze in their veins as it echoed in their minds over and over again.

**_Often, when I go outside…_**

_Steven went through the corridors of Hydra's hideaway, his hand was gripping a metal pipe, his chest and arms painted red with blood, the grin on his face would have driven everyone screams bloody murder and run to the hills as quick as they can, not wanting to be spotted by him least their fate will be worse than those who went down before them._

**_All the people run and hide…_**

_Steven grin widens when he saw Hydra's agents running toward him with guns and knives, aiming at him ready to take him out, only to be destroyed by Steven who operated without a care in the world to the bullets that were being let loose in his direction, laughing maniacally when he got his hand on one of the guns unloading it on a few that were foolish to stand close enough near him, for those that wailed and ran away, Steven didn't offer any mercy, he put the bullets in their heads as he went on his way with a grin._

**_Even when I smile or grin…_**

_Steven grin madly as he saw that there were some unsuspected preys guarding under the bridge Steven was striding on, he suddenly jumped over the bridge, landing a powerful blow to one of the guards, his eyes becoming wilder when he heard the sound of breaking bones, he shifted to the other guard who took a step back, but Steven didn't allow him any chance, as he swung the pipe in his hand with all of his strength, that when the pipe made connect with the guard's head, the guard was throw harshly at the wall, his neck at an odd angle that indicates it was broken_

**_They look at me like an evil thing…_**

_Agents screamed and ran away, leaving behind their positions when they picked up that Steven was nearing them, those who were brave enough to seek to take him out, were wiped out, the ones who teamed up in hope of slowing him down were slain, those who sought to run for their lives were executed, no one was safe…_

**_So into the town, I slowly stroll…_**

_Steven walked around the place searching for the rest of his prey, passing rooms only to come out of them bloodier than when he entered them, his laugh ringing through the walls warning people to rush away before they were captured, shrieks and shouts could be heard around the base, pleading, crying, dying_

**_To kill them all, as I was told..._**

_Finally, after a long search, Steven found Zola, who was to Steven amusement not a bright enough like his fellow scientists to tremble in the corner and pray for death or for Steven to spear their life, he was actually looking at Steven with enchantment and a glimmer of devotion in his eyes, seeking to sway Steven to follow reason, to see how powerful he was, that he doesn't need to stand on the Avengers side, that with a potential like this he could take over the whole world, bringing it to its knees._

**_Revealing in their scream of pain…_**

_Steven though only grin madly and let out a chuckling, shattering the computer behind Zola, which caused the madman shriek and decide to attack Steven, but Steven seemed like he was expecting for this as he shifted to the shorter man, the ominous look in his eyes made even Zola take a step back in fear, the rest of the people who were in the room let out screams of dread and panic, it was just a few moments before everything was over._

**_As I dance about the bloody rain…_**

_The Avengers could only wait as Steven continued singing_…

* * *

"You are late." Everyone flinched and glanced around when they heard the voice reverberating through the walls, when they raised their heads they saw that Steven was already watching them, resting with his back to the wall with Bucky sleeping soundly his head in Steven's lap, who was gazing at them with crimson eyes, binding them in place, and for a second they all feared what will take a place. After Steven was done with the last Hydra agent, Edith finally cleared the lockdown, permitting the Avengers to run after Steven, and by that point, no one actually preferred to go in dread of what the man will do to them, but in the end, they accept it and get ready to head to Hydra's HQ, and hopefully, by then Steven will be back like how he was before.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but you see, your crazy A.I. locked us in the workshops so…" Tony started giggling nervously, the noise made Steven zero on him with narrow eyes and tilted head a puzzled look pasting on his face, a movement that made Tony blink his eyes but soldier on, avoiding the fact that he just saw Steven kill more than a thousand people in the past three hours.

"Who art thou?" That was Thor who asked; his tone was full of scared and bewildered emotions but he took step after step until he was facing Steven, grimacing at the sneer he gets from the blond man, who leaned on the wall behind him, his torso and arms painted in dry blood that was flaking.

"I don't know, I don't care, but don't try to turn into my enemy." Steven hissed, his grin widening when Thor took a step backward, his eyes calculating Steven, shifting uncomfortably by the sinister stare. "You can say; I'm the darkness that lurks within…" Steven left it at that and rolled his eyes when the rest of the Avengers shifted in their places. "Don't bother; your Steven will be back shortly. This time I was generous to return this body to him; next time, don't expect such generosity." With a scoff, Steven closes his eyes and collapsed on the wall behind him, when five minutes passed and Steven didn't wake up everyone surged toward him, though Rogers only goal was moving toward Bucky, drawing him into his chest, gripping him securely, avoiding everyone as they crowded Steven trying to wake him up…

_This was bad…_

* * *

So what do you think?

Dark chapter I know, but we are more than halfway through the story so cheers!

God, I'm now cursed with only writing short chapters, help!

_**Read and Review**_

And tell me what you think…

_**Nazaki-Sama **_


	11. Chapter 11

…**I Love You 3000…**

_**/Warning/: **_This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, maybe a little bit of violence, Steven being scary and overprotect AF! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

"Character talking"

_"Character thinking"_

…_Flashbacks…_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Goddammit Rogers! Why are you ignoring me? It has been two weeks!" Tony finally snapped when he finally saw Rogers walking into the kitchen were Tony was making coffee, after two weeks of locking himself in his room with Barnes. It just happened, Tony just snapped, it was actually within Tony's right to snap at Rogers, for the man start ignoring him since they brought the Winter Soldier back, it was so unfair, so unfair for Rogers to leave him alone after everything said and done, so unfair for the man to abandon their six months relationship to return back to someone who was more machine than human, it was so unfair for Rogers to leave him alone after he… after he…

As for Rogers the man wasn't even looking at him, he was looking away from Tony like just the thought of facing him was repulsive, if you counted the displeasure shining in his face as anything to go by. "Are you done? I would like to return to my room soon." Rogers stated, and God, if Tony wasn't angry before, he was sure as hell angry now.

"What did you just say?" Tony hissed, leaving his cup on the counter and came to face Rogers who was looking at him with boredom in his eyes, something that scared Tony as much as it made him angry. "Am I done? Are you even listening to yourself? What's wrong with you? You are my boyfriend, it's within my right to ask about your wellbeing and question why you have been holing yourself into your room with a fucking Omega who by the way isn't me!" Tony wasn't shouting, but he might as well have been with how loud his voice was.

Rogers on the other hand was frowning darkly, sending Tony dark looks before he let out a sigh and before his gaze returned to being annoyed once more. "Bucky is my mate Tony, I'm sorry that you believed there is going to be anything between us other than a mutual benefit deal, my mate is back Tony and he needs me, sorry." Rogers said in a tone that implied Tony should have known this from the start.

The only thing Tony could feel though was pain and hurt; how could he? How could Rogers say that to him after six months? After he told him he loved him! It was the anger that won in the end, the anger at Rogers for what he did, and the anger at himself for falling for that Alpha, he should have listened to Peggy and Steven when they warned him. "You are a bastard Rogers!" Tony screamed and took the closet thing next to him and throws it at the Alpha, which was his cup that was full of hot coffee.

Tony didn't feel any sympathy when Rogers cursed in pain when the hot coffee hit him in the face, instead, he rushed out of the kitchen will trying desperately to put as much space between him and Rogers as he can, not believing that Rogers was able to play him as the fool; Tony couldn't believe that he fell for it. Tony tried desperately to hold into the tears that wanted to make themselves known; he held desperately into the sobs that nearly left his lips, he wasn't going to cry, not for a bastard like Rogers.

Tony didn't know how long he walked but when he heard footsteps behind him, he tensed and rushed to the first room in sight, going inside and closing the door, letting out a sigh when a few minutes later the footsteps continued with their way and went far away from the room he was hiding in, which made Tony's tense muscle relax a little; when Tony raised his head he let out a breath when he noticed that he was in Steven's recovery room, and it was strange not seeing Peggy around, for the past two weeks ever since the found Bucky and Steven; Steven seemed to have fallen into a coma, Peggy never left his side which, which was sweet as much; but in a way it made him jealous and angry because it seems his boyfriend had broken up with him without Tony being informed of the breaking up, and knowing Peggy she would have growled something like 'I told you so' which Tony didn't want to hear.

Tony took a seat on the chair near the bed, gazing at Steven with a thoughtful look on his face that turned into a sigh. "I wonder how someone as caring as you turned out to be Rogers counterpart, that man is an asshole." Tony grumbled, looking at Steven who was still asleep, wondering when the man will wake up. "You were right… I shouldn't have started something with Rogers… he is an asshole, and a cheater, it does consider as cheating when your boyfriend didn't break up with you until two weeks later of shackling with his ex, right?" Tony asked, his mood darkening even more at the reminder that yes, his boyfriend just broke up with him to run back to his ex, that was supposed to be dead.

Tony then start humming in boredom, looking around the place with a thoughtful look on his face, wondering if he should decorate the place or not, he did give a few comment to the sleeping man, complaining all the while about Rogers. "What did he do this time?" Came the sleep-filled voice, which made Tony jump and let out a squeak he will deny letting out for the rest of his life.

"Don't do that!" Tony shrieked when he regains his normal breathing and heart rate, looking at Steven who was awake and gazing at him with amusement clouding his eyes. "God, you are even worse than that asshole, didn't Aunt Peggy teach you not to scare poor Omegas? We have a delicate hearts!" Tony grumbled as he took his seat back, glaring at Steven darkly hoping that he understood the meaning of his words.

Steven though only gaze at him with a raised eyebrow before letting out a low chuckle, which as much as Tony wanted to deny, made him pout like a five years old kid. "You? Delicate? If that was true then you wouldn't have become Iron Man, but if by delicate you meant small and short than yes, I can see that." Steven stated after he raised himself into a sitting position, taking the glass of water on the nightstand near him and taking sips of water.

Tony flushed at Steven's words, he was feeling annoyed and embarrassed by them, but at the same time he was grateful for the man, because of him, his mind was taken off Rogers who he hoped will rot in hell. "How dare you? I have a very normal height, you are the ones who are giants and abnormal!" Tony growled in mock anger as he crossed his arms trying to ignore the laugh that wanted to make itself known.

"Of course we are." Steven said with a fond smile, which made Tony give one of his own, being grateful for how normal Steven was acting around him. "Can you tell me what happened after I passed out?" Steven asked after a while of comfortable silence, which made Tony hum a little and start explaining.

"…You have been in a coma for two weeks now, thankfully you woke up, aunt Peggy was about to say fuck it and bring Dr. Cho and few other doctors to see what is wrong, even Thor, he went back to Asgard to search the whole 'Darkness lurking within' stuff, you know, you should have told us that you have a serious case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, I would have at least help… after running a few tests that is." Tony offered as he wiggled his eyebrow which caused Steven to snort and shake his head.

"God, you are worse than my husband…" Steven said with a low chuckle, his eyes turning sad as he starts thinking about his late husband, which made Tony shifted in his place. "He used to say I was like black mamba, unsavory when I get mad or if someone angers me, but I kinda liked your explaining better, I did like the film when I first saw it." Steven gave Tony a little, smile which caused the Omega to flush but give a smile of his own.

"Do you want me to bring you something? Food, water, aunt Peggy? I'm sure that you are tired from sleeping without moving an inch for two weeks, but maybe you should return to sleep, I mean it's probably good for you, but maybe not, I'm afraid of Mr. Hyde coming back, so maybe I will lock you in, what do you think?" Tony teased just to be a little shit, which caused Steven to laugh and shake his head, throwing Tony a warm look that made the Omega puff his chest in pride…

_Maybe…_

* * *

Two other weeks passed before Steven recovered completely, though, he may have recovered in his body, but his mind starts to get annoyed with the many 'Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde' comments that all the Avengers took it on themselves to shower him with thanks to one Tony Stark. On the plus side, Steven only smiles and roll his eyes, on the not so plus side, he spent his time glaring at Rogers who was avoiding both Peggy and Steven, spending all of his days in his room with Bucky Barnes.

Bucky Barnes, the one that Tony wanted to hate and despise, but he didn't have the heart to hate an innocent person that suffered by Hydra's hands, he read the files Edith was able to hack from Hydra, and he saw the torture videos, and if he did hate Barnes for stealing his love, after seeing those videos every hate he held for the poor Omega vanished, and turned to the source that deserves it, which was Rogers, for it was the bastard who played Tony's heart, and on top of that, he was the one who wanted to get back the relationship he always had with the still brain-damaged Omega that was once Bucky Barnes, didn't Rogers know that his mate doesn't even know the meaning of the word 'No'? And that he needed a lot of therapy and help before the two of them can be left alone in the same room or else something can trigger that poor Omega who looks more like a lifeless puppet than a person.

Tony grunts as he tried to reason with himself for the forty times that day, trying to channel his anger to Rogers and hope that the bastard will drop dead and relieve Tony from the pain of seeing him. Tony should have listened to Peggy, he should have listened to Steven when he told him not to start something with Rogers or he will regret, he should have really listened; but as always Tony didn't, and he was fooled by Rogers' sweet words and kisses, and his lies of happy ever after and a family, he failed a simple task of following Steven's words and seeing if Rogers loves him for himself and for his body.

He failed so spectacularly that the evidence was sitting in front of him, in the form of a stick with a positive line, glaring at him from its place on the table, informing him how much of a failure he was that he fell for the lies of someone he once considered a lover and a friend.

Tony doesn't even know if he should cry, he really wanted to, crying he meant, but his eyes stayed as dry as desert as he gazed at the stick that seemed to mock him, laughing at his pain; Tony deserve it really, he should have listened to Steven and refuse for Rogers to touch him until he was sure that the man really loved him as who he was not for his body, but day after day Tony saw how Rogers was becoming distant from him, and he can admit he panicked a little, thinking that the love of his life will leave him any minute, so he did what he promised Steven and Peggy not to do and slept with the Rogers.

If only he knew that he was one of those Omegas that can carry pups out of heat, then he wouldn't even allow Rogers to stay within ten feet radar of his whereabouts. Tony let out a sniff, looking at his belly in deep thoughts, wondering what is he going to do now, for he knows he can't raise the baby all on his own, in fact, Tony was sure he will break any second now, he can't even take care of himself probably, but a crying, sniffling, too much work baby? Tony will kill himself now just to get rid of the mounting pressure that seemed to increase.

"Tony?" Steven's gentle voice, made Tony panic, he stood up from his stool so fast that he hit his knees with the table, which caused him to curse and moan in pain, unaware of things falling from the worktable, until Steven was helping him pick them up, which caused Tony to curse like a sailor and drop to the floor hoping that Steven didn't see the tests sheets nor he saw that damned stick; how did he forget that he had an appointment with Steven? The two of them were going to talk about the schematics of the tech that they saw in Hydra's hideout. "What is this, Tony?" Steven asked slowly, finally removing his head from the stick to gaze at Tony who was trying not to panic more than he already was.

"Oh, well, you see, this is Pepper's!" Tony panicked as he said those words hoping that Steven will believe his excuse even if it wasn't believable at all, and it seemed that Steven didn't buy it because he narrows his eyes and gazes at Tony with that look he mastered, the one that made you feel like Steven was gazing at your soul and uncovering the darkest secret you have.

"Tony, please don't lie." Steven said gentle, but Tony was able to detect the steal behind his words which caused Tony to tense, before he gazed at his hands, letting out a tired sigh as he took the stick from Steven's hands, the man was still watching him, not taking his eyes off him.

"It's mine…" Tony said, trying not to make himself smaller than he already was at the blank stare he was at the end of, he already felt like a failure for breaking his promise to Steven, he doesn't need any reminder of how much of a failure he was.

"Did he force you?" Steven finally spoke, his words made Tony furrow his brows but he shook his head because as much as he wanted to blame Rogers, it was as much his fault as it was Rogers. "Does he know?" Steven asked after taking a few breathes to calm down, his words causing Tony to fidget a little.

"No, we broke up after Barnes got back… I don't think it's important that Rogers should be informed; he made sure to tell me he wants nothing to do with me." The last part Tony said to himself in a low voice, but nevertheless, Steven heard it and he let out a low noise that made the hair on Tony's body to stand on its ends.

It was a few seconds later before Steven left, which caused Tony to let out a shaky breath before he finally stood up on his legs that didn't seem to want to cooperate. After taking a calming breath, he went out of his workshop planning to follow Steven and explained everything to him calmly hoping that the man won't go batshit crazy.

But it seemed he was already late and that Steven had gone after Rogers in the end, because when he finally found them it was due to his aunt snapping at them both to stop fighting; when he finally arrived at the place the two of them seemed to have taken as their arena, he winced when he saw Steven pounding his fists into Rogers face who was growling and trying to dodge Steven, but it wasn't working, Steven was not only slightly bigger than Rogers, he was more experienced than him, and with the knowledge of fifty years of fighting and strategy.

"I told you I will kill you if you touched him!" Steven snarled, delivering every word with a punch, which made everyone back away unconsciously, what happened a month ago flashing in front of their eyes, Tony though he gathered himself and rushed toward Steven, taking a hold of his hand, before he destroyed Rogers' already broken nose.

"Goddammit, enough!" Tony snapped as he tried to pull Steven off, which thankfully the man followed him without breaking from his hold, probably didn't have it in him to be rough with Tony when he knew that Tony was already in a delicate state. "Natasha, take Rogers to Bruce, or better, taking him out of the mansion until Steven calm down." Tony ordered, causing Natasha and Clint to rush toward Rogers and helping him to stand before rushing him out of Steven's sight before the man loses it. "And you, come with me!" Tony hissed as he dragged Steven back to his workshop, ignoring how Peggy starts following them with a dark look of her own.

"What was that for, Steven?" Peggy snapped when they were finally inside the workshop, though, Steven didn't answer her, too busy glaring at Tony, probably too angry to dress him down for breaking the promise that Tony promised Steven and Peggy.

Steven even if he didn't answer, he just walked to the desk and took the stick before giving it to Peggy, the Alpha only needed a few seconds for it to click in her head, and when it did she let out a shriek and nearly ran out of the workshop to finish what Steven started, but Steven put a hand on her shoulder and pointed to Tony, which made the Omega gulp, already feeling like death was approaching him…

_He should have let Steven kill Rogers…_

* * *

So what do you think?

Everyone! As you all know I had participated in a spooky dark challenge that will take a place this month!

And on the ninth of October (My birthday) I will post my story!

If you can, please go check it when it will be posted!

_**Read and Review**_

And tell me what you think…

_**Nazaki-Sama **_


	12. How It Should Have Been!

…**I Love You 3000…**

**_/Warning/: _**This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, maybe a little bit of violence, Steven being scary and overprotect AF! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

"Character talking"

_"Character thinking"_

…_Flashbacks…_

* * *

**How It Should Have Been!**

* * *

Hello everyone, I'm deeply sorry to inform you that I will no longer post chapters to this story, the main reason is that I have lost interest and no matter how much I tried I couldn't force myself to write the story any longer. Knowing that I'm never going to finish this story does break my heart, but I thought it would only be fair to tell you how I planned for it to go, hopefully, one day I will return and finish this fic.

.

…

.

Things became a little rough after the secret of Tony being pregnant get out; Peggy and Steven were furious, not only at Rogers and Tony but at themselves too for letting things reach this point. Steven knowing it was too late to feel anything but regret, managed to calm Peggy and Tony; the three of them have a long conversation about the next step from there, in which Tony told them that he doesn't want Rogers to know that he was the baby's daddy because he was going to offer the child for adoption, which shocked both Steven and Peggy but they both know they couldn't change Tony's mind, not now.

From Rogers's side of things, he finally manages to make Bucky remember him, even if Bucky sometimes space out and couldn't focus on him, his mind still not healed enough to handle everyday life. Though Steven, even if he hates Rogers he couldn't see Bucky suffer anymore, and after a long talk with Rogers, the Alpha ended up accepting Steven's advice of finding a therapist for Bucky.

Meanwhile, Hydra was on the move, the loss of Zola was crushing, and they knew that they needed to do something, preferably catching Steven once again, for the strength they witnessed was too much for them to let go; for Hydra Steven was now more important than getting back the Winter Soldier, with that in mind, Hydra made their move a few months later, waiting for everything to settle down, unaware of Steven and Peggy's decision of finally making the move to overthrow Hydra.

Seven months pregnant, Tony was feeling down, not only was he expecting a child he doesn't want, but he was forced to stay behind as the Avengers made their move on Hydra. Rhodey and Pepper visit him from time to time, Jarvis and Anna were the ones who stayed behind to take care of him, but even with all of that he was feeling left behind, unwanted. He felt like he made the biggest mistake of his life and that he was the idiot who destroyed everyone's trust in him, even when Steven, tell him otherwise.

Confused about his feeling for Steven and Rogers; Tony bumped into Bucky who was recovering faster than anyone could have predicted. As much as Tony wanted to scream at Bucky for destroying his life, the two Omegas surprisingly get along well; it was then Tony asked Bucky how he knew he loved Rogers, and how he could tell if he really does love someone or if it was something else. Bucky was surprised and a little bit confused at the question, but he answered Tony as best as he can, detailing how he felt about Rogers and how could someone knows if he really was in love or in lust or something in between.

Tony felt even more dawn when he realized that his feeling for Rogers was a mix of hero-worship, admiration, and a silly crush, and not the love he always stated to himself; thanking Bucky, Tony went and spent the next day in his room, crying the whole time when he realized that Steven and Peggy were right in the first place and that he was still a child who didn't know how to handle the situation he was in and not only that but he also destroyed his life by falling pregnant.

Steven and the Avengers finally returning from their hunt, thankfully they were able to defeat Hydra, this time with no causalities, and they were able to destroy Project Inside before it was even launched. Not finding Tony anywhere, Steven went to search for him, that's when he found him in his workshop crying; Steven not being able to handle seeing Tony in tears went and sat with him waiting for Tony to tell him what's wrong.

After Steven heard Tony's thoughts about himself, he was broken-hearted with how no one realizes how much Tony suffered; it made Steven realize how much of a failure he was dealing with this younger version of his husband, it ended with Steven telling Tony a little about his life with his husband, informing the Omega that nothing was as perfect as is seems but they could only move on, that it doesn't matter if he missed up this time, he still has tomorrow to fix everything.

"My husband used to say that a lot." Steven stated, causing Tony to smile a little. "Your husband sounds wise, who was he? You never told me who the lucky fella was." Tony asked, flushing when he realized that Steven was gazing at him with soft eyes full of love. "I think you might know him…" Steven stated with a smile before standing up and helping Tony, unaware of how red Tony's face was.

Two months later, Tony gave birth to a little boy, and just like he stated he was giving him to adoption, he refused to look at the baby even when the nurse brought the baby for Tony to hold; Steven knowing that Tony will regret it if he went through this, smiled at Tony and stated softly that he should at least hold the baby before giving him up. Holding the baby, Tony couldn't let go of the small boy; crying the whole time as he glared at everyone daring them to take the baby away from him.

"How did you know he wouldn't let go of the pup?" Peggy asked as she gazed at Steven. "Because he is Tony; I like to think that I know my husband well enough." Steven stated playfully to Peggy; though both of them were unaware of Tony who was hiding farther away from them.

It was a few days later that they returned to the mansion, with the little pup that Tony named Peter; the name gained a knowing smile from Steven that Tony was only now able to detect because of him eavesdropping on Steven and Peggy a few days later.

Now Tony knew Steven married him in his universe, a lot of Steven's actions around him made sense. That more than ever was the reason that Tony didn't confess his love for Steven for the next two years, even when everyone, even Rogers, thinks that Steven and him were together and that Steven's was Peter's father, the only ones who knew the truth were Peggy, Steven, and the Jarvis family, but they weren't going to tell anyone the truth without Tony's consent.

When Peter was two years old, the whole mess of Iron Man 3 took a place; it was then that Tony met Harley, the lone boy who lived with his divorced mother. Steven and the Avengers had rushed to help Tony when he called them to inform them that he was not dead, and thankfully to Steven's quick thinking and Edith, they were able to stop Killian before something unsavory happened, but not before Harley's mother ended up being killed in the whole mess, leaving the little boy orphaned with nowhere to go.

Feeling guilty for being the reason Harley's only parent was killed, Tony adopted the boy and start raising him with the help of Steven; Steven who stayed with Tony and helped him raise his Peter and now Harley from the start. The night after everyone returned to the tower, was the night that Tony finally confesses to Steven, him not being able to hold it in anymore.

"I'm not a rebound, Steven, I can't be him." Tony told Steven, getting a soft smile in return. "I don't want you to be him, Tony, I love my husband dearly, and he will always have a place in my heart, but this, now, it's ours, and I don't want you to be anyone but yourself." Reassured by these words, the two of them finally get together, much to Peggy's delight who couldn't help but grumble. "A little bit late, don't you think?"

Meanwhile, Thanos has been planning to capture Steven, ever since he knew about him finally returning to this universe, but the thing was, he never really knows what Steven was reborn as and what he was, he just knows that Steven was here and he has to find him. because of that, Thanos made his move way too early, now instead of the eight years the Avengers had to stop Thanos, they only have a few short months before he comes to earth to collect the infinity stones.

Knowing this, made the Avengers rush in their preparation they had been doing for the past three years, and with the help of the Ancient One and the Asgardian warriors, they were finally prepared to face Thanos. This time they were prepared, and they were able to finally defeat Thanos before he even collected the first infinity stone, but it came with a price, in the last battle between Steven and Thanos, Steven was wounded fatally that he falls into a coma.

A few months later, Steven finally woke up, to find the Avengers in his recovery room sleeping on any surface available. He ended up nearly choked to death with how tight he was hugged by Tony and everyone else. A few months passed and the first anniversary of Tony and Steven arrived; to Steven's shocked, it was Tony who proposed to him, using the same rings that Steven gave to his husband in his universe.

"You made them for him using your Shield, and I'm part of him… I really want my ring back Steven." Tony stated with a happy smile. Four months later the two of them get married, and not surprisingly, a year later they had a baby together. At first, Steven was unhappy with the name that Tony chooses which was surprising 'Morgan'. "Don't you think it's only fair to give someone a second chance?" after hearing Tony says these words to him, Steven finally agreed to the name.

In the final scene, Tony, Steven, and their children would have moved into the lake house that Steven told Tony about, the five of them living there happily.

* * *

Again, I am so sorry that I ended the story like this, but as you can say a lot has been going on lately, and I just couldn't finish it anymore, hopefully, one day I will return and finish the story.


End file.
